


Broken Promises

by IceQueenofMitera



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: Ever since Isabel Evans walked into Derek Hale's life, he found the missing piece that he lost with the deaths of his pack. Something the rest of the pack has noticed as well.But the happiness the two have finally found may soon be shattered when someone from Isabel's past arrives in Beacon Hills with a warning: a group of dangerous Procurers has her in their crosshairs.To top things off, a witch has descended upon Beacon Hills, intent on revenge and chaos.But when both the witch and the Procurers find they are both after an ancient Valkyrie artifact, Beacon Hills becomes a war zone with the pack caught in the middle and struggling to protect the Hales and Isabel from becoming causalities.But will they succeed?





	1. Second Chances

“Have a great day, Mrs. Davis,” Isabel Evans said with a smile to the middle aged woman with the golden retriever.

“You, too, Isabel. I’ll see you next week.” Scott McCall held the door open for her as he came in for work. “Thank you, Scott,” The retriever jumped up and licked his face. Scott chuckled and scratched her behind the ear.

“Missy, down,” Missy obeyed the command and trotted on, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Isabel chuckled.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Just routine stuff. How was school?”

“Routine for once.”

“That’s always a good thing.”

“In this town, yeah.” Isabel laughed. Scott disappeared into the back as the next client came into the clinic. Isabel smiled at the teenager.

“Hi. How may I help you?”

 

Isabel stuck her head into the back.

“Need anything else, Doc?” Isabel heard Scott in the cat clinic cleaning the cages. Dr. Alan Deaton gave her his customary, always ready smile.

“Nothing at all. Thanks, Isabel.”

“Then I’m going to head home,”

“Scott told me that the Montgomerys sold Michelle’s house. You’re not living back at the hotel are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Isabel smiled. “I’m living with Derek.”

“Oh?”

“He offered when Michelle’s parents told me that they were selling the house and unless I was going to buy it, I needed to find elsewhere to live.”

“I’ve known Derek a fairly long time, since he was a kid in fact. He seems happier with you around. Truly happy,” Isabel smiled. “I haven’t seen him like this since he was fifteen.”

“I think we’re helping each other heal from our broken pasts.”

“Healing is good,” Deaton smiled. Isabel’s phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled. “Have a good night, Isabel.”

“You, too. Bye, Scott,” Scott waved through the window as Isabel answered the phone.

“Hi, handsome,” Derek Hale chuckled on the other end.

“ _Is that how you greet everyone?_ ”

“Nope. Just you.”

“ _Are you still at work?_ ”

“I’m walking out now. Why?” Isabel stepped into the parking lot, taking her keys out of her purse. The parking lot was mostly deserted. Her midnight blue Mustang and Deaton’s silver Forrester were parked next to each other. A black Camry and a red Aspen were parked across from the clinic while Scott’s dirt bike was parked against the building.

“ _I just didn’t want you to get in trouble for being on your phone during business hours._ ” Isabel laughed.

“Have you met my boss? And when did you become a stickler for the rules?”

“ _Good point. I am Beacon Hills’ resident bad boy after all._ ” She heard the laughter in his voice at the reference to one of the first comments she made to him. His record with the Beacon County Sheriff’s Office proved as much, although both times he’d been arrested the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence against him. Isabel laughed herself as she climbed into her car.

“Well, bad boy, I’ll be home soon.” Derek chuckled.

“ _I see you’ve gotten used to calling it home now._ ”

“Anywhere you are is home for me. I’ll see you soon.”

“ _I’ll see you soon._ ” Isabel hung up and pulled out of her parking spot. Several minutes later, the Camry pulled out as well, following her as a blond haired main stepped out of the shadows, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He watched the two vehicles leave before walking over to the Aspen and following them in it.

 

“Just because he’s Malia’s father doesn’t mean I have to trust him,” Lydia Martin said. She was sitting at her vanity, putting on her makeup. Her phone was propped against the mirror, Kira Yukimura and Stiles Stilinski’s faces on the screen.

“I never said you had to,” Stiles retorted. “I haven’t trusted the man since I met him.”

“He was a catatonic burn victim when you met him.”

“No, he was a psychotic burn victim when I met him. Right before he kicked Derek’s ass down the hall in the long term care facility the night we figured out that he was the Alpha.”

“Oh. Well, he’s the one who bit me and would have been happy to let me bleed out on the lacrosse field.”

“Peter?” Kira asked.

“No, the Pope,” Stiles retorted. “Who else has psycho tendencies around here?”

“Kate and Araya?”

“Okay, you have me there.”

“You said he somewhat helped you with understanding your abilities,” Kira ignored Stiles. “What does he know about Banshees?”

“It’s his fault I’m a Banshee to begin with. Look, Kira, I know you don’t know him very well….”

“Neither one of you have seen him since the incident at school, have you?” Stiles and Lydia didn’t answer.

“I know Malia decided to move in with him.”

“Did Scott not tell you?”

“Tell us what?” Lydia asked.

“He completely shifted. Protecting Malia. Scott said he tore the Valkyrie that attacked her apart. She’s the one that figured out that Peter was her father. Nobody told her.”

“He can shift again?” Stiles looked worried.

“Why do you look worried?”

“What did he shift into?”

“A hamster. What do you think he shifted into?”

“A wolf monster?” Kira just looked at him.

“A wolf monster?”

“Peter’s Alpha form looked like a giant wolf that could go on all fours or stand upright,” Lydia explained. Stiles set his phone down on his desk. Lydia could hear it ringing.

“ _Yes, Stiles?_ ”

“Why didn’t you tell us Peter could shift again?”

“ _Oh, man! I completely forgot about that!_ ”

“How could you forget about seeing a giant monstrous wolf?” Lydia asked.

“ _Dude, do you have me on speaker phone?_ ”

“Yes, now answer the question.”

“ _Because he didn’t take that form. That was his Alpha form, remember?_ ”

“What form did he take? Like you and Derek?”

“ _Yeah. He’s a Beta, not an Alpha. Why are you guys asking about Peter?_ ”

“They think that Peter is going to somehow get into Malia’s head,” Kira said.

“ _You didn’t see him after he talked to Talia. Something, a small something, seemed to change in him. I don’t know what she said to him, but I think it opened his eyes._ ”

“So you trust him?” Stiles asked. “The guy that bit you then left you to figure everything out on your own.”

“ _I had Derek to teach me. Sorta. And you to throw lacrosse balls at my face and get my ass kicked by three seniors after you keyed their truck,_ ” Lydia giggled.

“It showed you how to control your heart rate, didn’t it?”

“ _Look, Peter is part of the pack, just like Derek is. He needs us as much as we need him. He has more experience than Derek at being a werewolf. And he knows a lot more than he does too._ ”

“Still doesn’t mean we have to trust him,” Stiles said.

“We gave the Twins a second chance,” Lydia pointed out, seeing Scott’s point. “Maybe we should do the same to Peter.”

 

Lindsey Chasseur leaned her head against the car window, watching the scenery go by.

“You’ve been really quiet, Linds,” her mother said. Lindsey shrugged. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun. “I’m sorry we moved you again during the school year.”

“Why can’t we just stay in one place? I’m tired of moving all the time. I want to actually make friends for once.”

“I know, sweetheart. But you know your father and I —”

“Have to go where your company sends you,” Lindsey finished. “No matter how much it ruins your kids’ lives.”

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.” Lindsey didn’t answer, only looked back out the window and her mother stopped trying to make conversation. The rest of the family was already in Beacon Hills, California. Lindsey was the last to arrive, her parents waiting until the end of the semester to bring her. This was going to be the third high school in as many years. After the second one, she stopped trying to make friends. The last school she had no friends at all and kept to herself and fully planned on doing the same at this one. She really didn’t expect to stay the semester. There was nothing more that Lindsey wanted more than to stay in one place, fit in and actually have friends.

 

The figure walked through the forest, moving silently between the trees. It stopped briefly, looking over the abandoned and burned house before continuing on. Minutes later, it found what it was looking for. A large tree stump in the middle of the forest. The figure sat on the stump, running its fingers over the wood.

“Power runs rampant in you again, my old friend,” the figure said. “Much power. Seems you are indeed the beacon I suspected you to be once more,” It chuckled. “Perfect,” The figure stood, stroking the wood once more. “Let’s see what Beacon Hills holds for us now.”


	2. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes on with life as normal. Lindsey starts her first day in a new school. A new stranger comes to town.

Scott jogged down the stairs, slipping his backpack on as he did so. Isaac Lahey came out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth, pulling on his jacket and picking up his own backpack.

“Hey, Isaac,” Scott greeted as the Beta took a bite of the toast.

“Hey,” he said, his mouth full.

“Didn’t know you were coming back to school.”

“Well, Mom would have wanted me to finish. She’d come out of her grave and kick my ass if I dropped out.” Scott laughed.

“Well, let’s go before we’re late and _my_ mom kicks both our asses.” The two walked out of the McCall house and down to their bikes. “Isn’t that Aiden’s bike?” A tan motorcycle was parked next to Scott’s dirt bike.

“Yeah, Ethan gave it to me after he died and when we left Beacon Hills with Void.”

“Oh,” Scott started his bike. “Speaking of Ethan, have you seen him?” Isaac shook his head.

“Not since Chris went home from the hospital,” Isaac paused. “How did they do that?”

“Do what?”

“Save Chris.”

“You’ll have to ask Derek and Isabel. They didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask.”

“Fair enough.”

 

Lindsey walked out to her brother’s white Denali, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She glanced over at her father’s black Toyota Camry and noticed the red paint transfer on the driver’s side.

“What happened to Dad’s car?” Sean Chasseur looked over at their father’s car.

“He said some idiot tried to run him off the road yesterday. Didn’t even stop.”

“Oh,” Lindsey climbed into the Denali and buckled her seatbelt.

“You okay, Lindsey?” Sean was the only one that didn’t call her “Linds”. He knew how much she hated the nickname.

“I guess.”

“You’ll do fine. You’ll make friends.”

“Why should I when I’ll just have to leave them in a couple of months?” Sean reached over and placed a hand on his younger sister’s shoulder.

“It won’t always be like this. One day, you’ll be old enough to move out and never have to move again.”

“I hope not.” Sean smiled and started the car.

 

Malia Tate and Stiles climbed out of Stiles’ Jeep.

“You’re going to ace that test,” he said with a smile.

“I’m not good at tests.”

“Just don’t think about it.”

“How can I not think about taking a test?”

“Uh….”

“What Stiles is trying to say is just relax during the test,” Lydia said, joining them.

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because I really suck at giving advice apparently,” Lydia giggled. Scott and Isaac pulled into their spots next to the Jeep as Kira joined them.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey,” Everyone greeted each other.

“I didn’t know you were back,” Stiles said upon seeing Isaac. Isaac shrugged.

“Mom would kill me if I didn’t finish school.”

“Yeah. Mine too.” The bell rung and the pack moved into the building as a blond haired girl hopped out of a white Denali. Isaac glanced in her direction as she turned and saw him. She immediately looked down and headed into the building.

 

Isabel was curled up on the bed, her head on her left arm and an open book next to her, her other hand resting on top of it. She was wearing a white halter top, the tattoos that hid her wings displayed for the world to see. Derek quietly walked into the loft, trying not to wake her. Peter had called him asking him to meet him at his apartment the night before, saying he had something important to talk to Derek about. Isabel must have fallen asleep waiting on him. The werewolf stopped at the foot of the bed. She looked so peaceful. He carefully climbed into the bed behind her before gently tracing a wing.

“That kinda tickles, you know,” Isabel whispered sleepily. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Just some family business,” She reached up with her right hand, searching for his. Once she found it, she pulled his arm over her and he inched closer.

“I missed you,” Derek brushed her brown hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get back sooner.”

“You’re here now. It’s fine,” Derek chuckled. Isabel hadn’t opened her eyes once during the conversation, her voice betraying the fact that she was still mostly asleep. Derek buried his face into her neck.

“Just go back to sleep, Isabel,” he whispered. Not even a minute later, her breathing and heart rate evened out, telling Derek she indeed had gone back to sleep. He closed his eyes and followed her into sleep.

 

The blond haired man passed cash to the owner of the body shop, a Japanese man who he knew to be Yakuza.

“Thank you, sir. We appreciate your business.” The blond smiled.

“I’m sure you do,” he responded. “There’s a little extra in there for you and your associates.” The Yakuza nodded.

“Much appreciated, Mr. Jones.” The blond man climbed into the now silver Aspen and drove away. He’d come to town a few weeks earlier, having both been drawn to Beacon Hills and hearing that a flock of Dark Valkyrie had met their demise here. Word traveled fast among the supernatural. It was rumored that one of the dead Valkyrie was Vincent Evans himself. A tale he wanted to see for himself if it was true. He stopped at a traffic light and opened the console, pulling out a photo of a teenage girl. He ran a finger over the matte finish. He hadn’t seen her since they were nineteen. The light turned green and he continued on, replacing the photo to the console. He’d seen her leaving the animal clinic the week before, accompanied by a teenaged wolf. He hadn’t followed her then, but should have known if Vincent had been drawn to Beacon Hills, it would have been because of her. He’d been watching the clinic and saw the Camry spying on it. When the occupants followed her Mustang, he had a sudden instinct to protect her. Thus he followed them and sideswiped them, distracting them long enough to lose her. But he also lost her in the process. He pulled into the apartment complex in downtown Beacon Hills, where he was living. Two teenagers, one he could sense was a coyote, was waiting for the elevator.

“Yeah, I think I did good,” the girl, the coyote, was saying as the bell announcing the elevator’s arrival sounded and the three of them, along with an elderly couple entered it. “I relaxed like Lydia told me to.”

“That’s good!” the boy answered as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. The man pushed the button for the seventh, then stepped back.

“I mean I studied really hard for it.”

“If you think you did well, then you probably did.” The elderly couple exited at the second floor.

“Dad would be proud?”

“Okay, having Peter being referred to as ‘Dad’ is really taking some getting used to, just so you know.” the girl laughed. “But I think he would be.”

“What if I didn’t do very good?”

“Malia, stop worrying about it so much. You’ll find out tomorrow.” The two teens exited the elevator. The man exited on his floor, having already forgotten about the coyote and went into his apartment. He dropped his keys on the hall table and then pulled out the photo again, going to the couch in the recessed living area.

“What drew you here, Isabel?” he asked to the empty apartment.

 

Lindsey fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling fan. She knew she needed to start on her homework, but just wasn’t feeling motivated to. Two quick knocks and two slower ones sounded at her door. Sean’s knock. The two siblings had developed the knock so the other would know who it was.

“Come in, Sean,” Sean walked into the room and joined her. A moment later, he laid back next to her.

“The ceiling fan must be very interesting,” Lindsey giggled. “How did your first day go?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“Meet anyone interesting?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you even talk to anyone?”

“No….”

“That’s my sister. The loner.”

“Shut up,” Sean propped up on his elbow.

“Can you at least promise me you’ll try to make friends? I hate seeing you lonely and unhappy.”

“Lonely and unhappy seems to be the Chasseur motto.” Sean gave her a look.

“I have to work tonight, okay? I know I promised to watch a movie with you tonight.”

“It’s okay, Sean. I have a lot of homework to do anyway,” Sean leaned down and kissed Lindsey’s forehead.

“I’m really sorry.”

“I love you anyway,” Sean smiled.

“We’ll just make a rain check.”

“You are the best little sister in the world.”

“And you’re the best big brother in the world. Be careful.”

“I always am.”

 

Derek opened his eyes, having heard Isabel’s heartbeat quicken. He sat up, the loft bathed in the half moon light coming through the wall of windows. Her breaths suddenly quickened. Derek looked over at her, realizing that Isabel was having a nightmare as she started moving in her sleep.

“Isabel,” he whispered, trying to wake her. Tears escaped her eyes as her facial expression became distraught. “Isabel!” Her eyes shot open, flashing bright blue and she gasped. “Hey, it’s okay. It was just a dream.” He pulled her into his arms and her arms went around his torso. “It’s okay.” He winced when he felt her talons dig into his bare back. “Retract your talons.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” He felt the puncture wounds instantly heal the moment the talons were out.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Isabel rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

“I dreamed about the day Vincent betrayed me and Mama. The day she died.” Derek rubbed Isabel’s back. He knew that Isabel’s father had been killed serving as a distraction when Dark Valkyrie had caught up with the family and her mother had died after Isabel’s brother turned Dark and betrayed the family. Isabel had relayed the story of how her mother hadn’t healed at all and died hours later in the backseat of their car. After Isabel made a promise to never go Dark. A promise she was determined to keep and one that led to her being as powerful a Pure Valkyrie as her mother had been. She said no more and Derek didn’t ask, knowing that it was hard for her to talk about. Just like it was hard for him to talk about the night his eyes turned blue.


	3. A Fell Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey eavesdrops on the pack. Scott and Lydia witness a death. Isabel confides in Deaton.

Lindsey looked around the cafeteria for a seat. None of the tables were empty and she sighed. She saw three of the kids from her art class sitting with three others she didn’t know. She approached the table and sat on the very end. A Japanese girl was laughing and Malia was looking confused. A dark brown haired boy threw a wrapper at Isaac as a black haired boy with a tattoo on his left arm and Lydia laughed. Lindsey pulled her lunch and her last class’ homework from her bag as the subject changed to Malia’s last name.

“You’re changing your last name?’ the brown haired boy asked. “To Hale?” The name caught Lindsey’s attention. In the few days she’d been at Beacon Hills High School, she’d overheard a few conversations about the Hale family. From what she understood, the family had known nothing but tragedy for the past seven years, when their house caught fire, trapping almost the entire family inside and causing the deaths of eight people. She’d heard that one of the survivors, a woman named Laura, had been murdered the year before and made to look like an animal attack. Afterwards, her younger brother, Derek, had returned and had been in trouble with the law several times since.

“Why not?” Malia answered. “It’s my real family’s name.”

“Wait… Peter really is her father?” Isaac asked.

“Yes,” Lydia answered.

“Someone actually had a child with him?” The black haired boy gave him a look. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“I think he’s finally getting smart,” Isaac gave the brown haired boy a look. “Did Derek teach you that look? I swear all three of you had the same ‘I will kill you slowly and painfully’ look that Derek has.”

“Stiles, shut up.”

“It’s not your choice, guys,” the Japanese girl said. “If Malia wants to take her birth name and not her adoptive name, that’s her choice.”

“Thank you.”

“I see her point,” Lydia said. “Would you want to keep the last name of a man who broke the news that you were adopted by throwing a glass at your head and saying he wished you never been found?” Isaac held a finger up.

“Glass throwing is never fun.”

“Seriously?” Stiles sighed. “Still?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Don’t start, you two,” the black haired boy said with a sigh. The bell rang and the students in the cafeteria began to disperse to their next class. Lindsey put her book and notebooks back into her bag. Without looking, she stood and turned quickly, walking right into another student and knocking their books from their hand.

“Oh, my God! I am so sorry.”

“Relax. It’s just books.” Lindsey looked up to see she’d walked into Isaac. “It’s okay.”

“I wasn’t paying attention.” She quickly crouched down and helped him pick up his books. She could feel his friends watching them and her cheeks grew hot. Lindsey dropped a book twice before his hands went over hers.

“Hey. Calm down. I said it’s okay.” He helped her to her feet. “I’m Isaac by the way.” Lindsey pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Lindsey.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I… I have to get to class.” Lindsey made a hasty retreat.

“What did you do? Scare the crap out of her?” she heard Stiles ask before she was completely out of earshot.

 

Melissa McCall ran down the hall as the paramedics rushed in a screaming patient, a middle aged man wreathing in pain.

“We found him in the middle of downtown screaming bloody murder.”

“Put it out!” the man kept screaming. “Put it out!” Melissa looked confused. There was not a blemish on his skin.

“I think he thinks he’s on fire.”

“Why would he think that?” Melissa wondered out loud. The paramedic shrugged as the screaming man was rushed down the hall, a doctor calling for a sedative. Melissa ran after them.

 

Sheriff Noah Stilinski and Deputy Jordan Parrish approached her.

“Hey, Melissa, we got a call about them finding a screamer in the middle of downtown.”

“Yeah, he had to be sedated in order to treat him. We found nothing physically wrong and the tox screen hasn’t come back yet.”

“Are they suspecting drugs?” Parrish asked. The young Deputy was still new to the other side of Beacon Hills. He had been introduced to the secret world of his adopted town when he insisted on helping Stilinski with whatever he was doing. Which happened to be looking for a kidnapped Derek and Isabel.

“Well not everyone suspects the supernatural. But in this case, they might be right.”

“That it’s drugs?” Stilinski asked.

“The man thought he was on fire and kept screaming ‘Put it out’.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah.” Scott chose that moment to walk into the ER with Melissa’s dinner. He caught her eye and lifted the bag holding a Styrofoam takeout plate. Melissa still couldn’t believe that her teenage son was not only a werewolf but a rare True Alpha. Two years earlier, he was struggling socially and had a severe case of asthma that kept him benched from playing lacrosse. Then seemingly overnight, he was a star player and had a girlfriend. Not to mention he stopped needing his inhaler. Then came the night that one of his classmates held her, Stilinski, Stiles, Scott and Derek hostage at the sheriff’s station, shooting Scott to force her cooperation. The night she found out about Scott’s second nature when, in his wolf form, he attacked a lizard like creature that was trying to attack her through the bars of the cell she was in. After she saw her first werewolf in the form of Derek. She hadn’t known he was even there. It took her a week before the shock wore off enough for her to ask for an explanation, which actually made all his strange behavior of the prior few months make a lot more sense. The two were closer now because of it.

“Hey, honey.”

“Brought you dinner. Mexican.”

“Yum.”

“You look tired. Long night?”

“So far.” Scott saw Stilinski and Parrish and gave them a wave. The two gave a returning nod. “How was your day?”

“Fairly normal. There’s a new girl at school. She literally ran into Isaac at lunch and then pretty much ran out of the cafeteria. I sensed she was really embarrassed about it.”

“Poor girl.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find her again after school though.” Scott suddenly turned his head.

“Scott?” A nurse walked out of one of the patient rooms and glanced down the hall towards them. She gave Scott a smile before walking farther down the hall. There was just something about that smile and the woman that unnerved the Alpha.

“Lydia?” Stilinski asked, concern in his voice. Scott looked over at his friend. Lydia didn’t look like she knew where she was.

“Scott,” she whispered. “It happened again. Just like with the Darach sacrifices.” Scott opened his mouth to ask what she was feeling when a man’s bloodcurdling scream sounded from the room the nurse had left a moment earlier, causing Scott to noticeably wince due to his heightened hearing. Melissa immediately raced down the hall along with two doctors and another nurse. Lydia ran after them, followed by Scott. The man continued to scream. His heart was in overdrive and Scott could smell the panic coming from him. The man’s screams were unintelligible but Scott was able to glean the word “fire” at one point. Scott and Lydia looked at one another and he caught sight of the nurse in the elevator. Her black hair hung loose about her shoulders. She lowered her head slightly and gave a knowing smile that was borderline creepy. Lydia looked to see what held Scott’s attention as the doors began to shut. Scott’s head whipped back towards the man just as the heart monitor flatlined. The staff immediately tried to resuscitate him, but Scott knew the attempt would be in vain. What had brought his attention back to the room was the loud pop only he could hear. Stilinski placed a hand on both the teenagers’ shoulders.

“Come on, guys. Get out of here.”

 

Scott couldn’t shake the woman’s unnerving smile out of his head.

“Who was she?” Lydia suddenly asked.

“Hmm?”

“The nurse in the elevator. You were looking at her like you knew her.”

“I saw her come out of the room right before you showed up. Why were you here anyway?”

“I thought I was heading to Stiles’ house. I promised him and Malia that I’d help her with her math. Instead, I’m here.”

“Just like when you first found out you were a Banshee.”

“Yes,” Lydia sighed and Scott heart her heart rate increase. She was scared of her powers and the fact that it seemed completely random. Scott knew how it felt not to have control of yourself. It had taken him months to gain the control over his shifts that he currently had. But he’d had Derek to teach him and mentor him the only way he knew how. And Stiles to throw lacrosse balls at his face. Lydia had no one to teach or mentor her. Although he knew about Peter somewhat helping her by explaining the scream to her.

“Scott, I knew that man was going to die tonight. I came before he did. Could I prevent someone’s death? Could I have prevented his?”

“He was terrified. I could smell panic coming from him. Something popped right before he died.”

“His aortal vessel in his heart. It must have popped from the hypertension of the panic.”

“The question is what made him panic to the point that his heart exploded?”

 

“You’ve been very quiet today, Isabel,” Deaton said. “Is something bothering you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“A bit. No doubt Derek has noticed if I have.”

“I told him it was nothing,” Isabel sighed. “But it was a lie.” Deaton waited. “I dug my talons into his back last night. I’m grateful that he can heal.”

“What happened?”

“I had a dream last night. I told Derek it was about my mother’s death, but that was a complete lie. I had a dream about someone I knew when I was a teenager. I haven’t seen him in years. I’m not even sure if he’s even still alive. Vincent may have killed him. The last time I saw him, I told him I never wanted to see him again.” Isabel bit her lip.

“But you saw him in your dream.” Isabel nodded.

“He went after some Hunters, I think. I have the feeling that something is coming to Beacon Hills. Something I’m not sure that the pack can handle on their own.”

“Like what?”

“Something that the Nemeton will attract. Even the Argents don’t know every creature out there.”

 

Sean walked through the woods surrounding the old Hale property. From what he understood, the property bordered Beacon Hills Preserve. But what he was looking for was on the Hale side. The leaves crunched under his boots as he passed the flashlight slowly back and forth. The beam finally landed on a huge stump. What Sean had been looking for, a Nemeton. But Sean knew that a whole Nemeton was something to worry about. This Nemeton had been cut down, judging by the amount of vegetation growing out of cracks in the stump, years ago. The others were positive that Beacon Hills was a supernatural hotspot and his parents were positive that their target was here, drawn by said Nemeton. But with what Sean knew about them, this would no doubt have none, its power having drained with the cutting down of the tree. Sean pulled out his phone and dialed.

“I found it,” he said to the person on the other end. “What’s left of it, anyway. There’s no way this is attracting the supernatural.” He hung up and turned and went back the way he came. From the shadows, a figure watched him.

“It’s more powerful than you think it is,” the figure whispered before melting back into the shadows.


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey makes friends. Sean is sent on a mission. The pack worries about Peter's custody case.

“He thought he was on fire?” Stiles asked, straddling Scott’s desk chair.

“Yeah,” Scott was sitting on his bed. The girls were out shopping, Kira and Lydia dragging Malia with them.

“Why?”

“I’m a werewolf not a mind reader, Stiles. How the hell would I know?” Stiles shrugged.

“Do your little Alpha claws trick?” Scott gave Stiles a look. “Alright. Probably a bad idea.”

“What Alpha claws trick?” Stiles jumped. Isaac was leaning against the door frame.

“What the hell…? Is that just a werewolf thing or is that something King Showupoutofnowhere showed you?” Both werewolves looked amused.

“I’m sure he’ll like that nickname,” Isaac said.

“It does fit Derek,” Scott admitted, then sniffed the air.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure he wasn’t behind me,” Isaac laughed. “Speaking of, where is he?”

“Parrish is taking him and Peter to where they found the guy. Peter got this weird look on his face when they were told the guy thought he was on fire.”

“Probably because he’s been burned twice,” Stiles said. “Literally.”

“Twice? I thought you guys only set him on fire once when he tried to kill you.”

“Yeah… that was the second time,” Scott said slowly. “He was burned pretty badly in the Hale fire. Kate pretty much sent him over the edge into psycho.”

“You know I don’t like being called psycho, but we’re all works in progress.” Stiles fell out of the chair this time.

“Will you guys stop doing that!?” Peter Hale only grinned.

“But your reactions are so priceless.”

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

“Your mom let me in.” The Alpha gave him a look. “Oh, you meant at your house. Parrish can’t take us until the streets start clearing out to keep people from seeing what we’re doing.”

“Makes sense,” Stiles said, leaning back on his hands and not bothering to vacate the floor.

“Deciding to stay down there in case King Showupoutofnowhere drops by?” Isaac burst into laughter.

“You heard that?”

“Yep. I’m sure Derek would have, too, if he were with me.”

“Where _is_ Derek?”

“Loft. I’m meeting him and Parrish there later. Oh, whose idea was it to take Malia shopping?”

“Lydia,” All three of the teens said at the same time.

“Hmm, I guess I _should_ be worried, then. Well, I just came by for a brief visit. I should start heading towards Derek’s,” Peter turned.

“You’re not hitting on my mom again, are you?”

“Your mom _is_ gorgeous, I’ll admit, but I’m afraid after you told her about my very colorful antics of last year, she wants nothing to do with me. I believe her first words to me after seeing me for the first time since my return was ‘You’re supposed to be dead.’.” Isaac chuckled. “I’m off. I’ll tell Isabel you said ‘hi’,” Peter walked down the hall.

“That… was weird…,” Isaac said.

“Yeah…,” Scott agreed and Stiles nodded.

 

Lindsey sat in the library, her laptop slightly to the side and a notebook in front of her. She was using her free period to start her English project. Isaac, Stiles and Lydia were several tables away, heads together in front of Lydia’s laptop. Lindsey had been trying to avoid Isaac since the day she ran into him in the cafeteria. Nearby, the librarian, a plain looking woman in her thirties with her dark hair pulled back into a bun and glasses, was putting books back into their places.

“Do you mind if we share tables?” Lindsey looked up to see a Hawaiian boy with a dimpled smile. She knew him from her economics class but couldn’t think of his name at that moment.

“Uh, sure,” He gave her a smile and she gave a shy smile back as he sat down across from her.

“I’m Danny, by the way.”

“Lindsey.”

“Are you working on King’s essay?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s a spelling Nazi. Misspelled words drive him crazy,” Lindsey chuckled.

“I’ll keep that in mind. What are you working on?”

“BioChem. At least the teacher is easier to understand than Harris.”

“Who’s Harris?”

“Sorry. Mr. Harris was our old Chem and biology teacher. He was murdered last year.”

“That’s awful!”

“Yeah, but it’s a normal occurrence around here.”

“Murder?”

“And random animal attacks.”

“Oh.”

“Have you see the memorial wall?”

“In passing. I haven’t really stopped and looked at it. I don’t know anyone here.”

“That’s right. You moved her from Cleveland, right?”

“Colorado.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s alright. I really don’t expect to stay long anyway.”

“Move around a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve noticed you eat by yourself a lot. I thought you were friends with Scott and his friends.”

“You saw that?” Lindsey felt her cheeks warm.

“I saw you eating lunch with them. I thought…,” She shook her head.

“It was the only table left.”

“Oh. Nobody’s tried to make friends with you?”

“Isaac, but I really shouldn’t make friends when I’m just going to have to leave them.”

“What if you end up staying for a while? Eating lunch alone sucks.” Danny gave her a sad smile. “How about we eat lunch together?” She gave him an odd look.

“What?” Lindsey couldn’t decide if it was a loaded question. Danny seemed to realize why she was giving him that look.

“Oh! Not like that. As friends,” Lindsey laughed.

“Alright.”

 

Mark Chasseur handed Sean the photos. The first photo was of a woman with brown hair wearing sunglasses. She had a cell phone to her ear and smiling a beautiful smile that lit up her features. The next was of the same woman reaching for the sunglasses on her head as she exited a building, again smiling as she spoke to someone on the phone. The third was of a midnight blue Mustang. The fourth was of Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

“Who is she? And what does the animal clinic have to do with anything?”

“Our client is looking for a relic to add to his collection. It is believed that this woman, Isabel Sullivan, knows where to find it. Your task is to find out where she roosts.”

“She’s not a bird, Dad.”

“Fine,” Emily Chasseur retorted. “Find out where she lives and the route she takes to get there. She is at the animal clinic now.”

“Are you wanting me to follow her around and stalk her?” Sean asked sarcastically.

“Yes,” his mother said, matter-of-factly. “Find out everything you can about her routine.”

“Mom, I wasn’t being serious.”

“Well, I am. If you leave now, you’ll find a good spot to watch the clinic.”

“Lindsey gets out of school in an hour.”

“She’s a big girl. She can ride the bus.”

“She hates riding the bus.”

“Tough. Linds needs to learn to do things she doesn’t like. You shouldn’t coddle her. She needs to learn to toughen up. _Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices_.”

“Does that sacrifice include your daughter’s happiness?”

“You of all people know the sacrifices we must make.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sean’s voice was short. As the eldest, he knew first-hand the sacrifices his parents forced on their children to force them to remain in the family business. “But a teenage girl shouldn’t have to be forced to live in the shadows of her family’s secrets.” Sean turned and started to walk away.

“Sean Chasseur!” his father called after him. “You come back here and apologize to your mother!” Sean kept walking. He wasn’t apologizing for speaking the truth.

 

Danny Māhealani saw Lindsey’s face fall as she checked her phone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My brother can’t get away from work to come pick me up today.” She looked up at Danny. “I don’t know what bus I’m supposed to ride.”

“I can take you home after school. I have lacrosse practice if you don’t mind waiting.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s no problem. That’s what friends do,” Danny grinned. “You can watch practice if you want.”

“I’m not familiar with lacrosse.”

“It’s kinda like field hockey only with just the pads, helmet and sticks.”

“Oh.”

“You still don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Not really.” Danny chuckled.

“Come on. The field is this way.”

 

Lindsey followed Danny to the lacrosse field and then climbed onto the bleachers. Several students were already milling about. Malia, Lydia and the Japanese girl climbed after her.

“Now Tate doesn’t want to give you up? He’s the one that told you that you were adopted,” the Japanese girl said.

“Don’t forget that he was hammered at the time,” Malia said.

“That’s not an excuse.”

“Peter has a case,” Lydia said. “All he has to do is contest the adoption. He never signed any adoption papers.”

“They’ll want proof, Lydia.”

“He’s my dad,” Malia said. “I have no doubt at all about it because of… well, you know why.”

“Yes, we know why.”

“How sure are you that it’s Peter?”

“Unless he was having sex at age six, I really doubt that she belongs to Derek.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Malia asked. “That’s my cousin.”

“You do know Peter will talk to Tate in the near future, right?” Lydia sighed.

“If he hasn’t already,” The three sat behind Lindsey. The lacrosse players were milling about waiting for the others and their coach. Danny looked up into the stands looking for Lindsey. He found her and smiled and waved at her. Lindsey smiled and waved back. It was the first time she’d actually smiled since moving to Beacon Hills.

“I’ve never seen Danny do that to a girl,” Lydia sat down next to her.

“He’s just being nice.” Lindsey knew that Danny was gay. “He’s just being friendly.”

“You do know he’s gay right?” Malia said behind her.

“We need to work more on your social skills, sweetheart,” Lydia commented.

“I am well aware of that,” Lindsey said. “But thanks for the news flash.” The Japanese girl chuckled. Lydia smiled.

“What’s your name?”

“Lindsey Chasseur.” A strange look came over her face but was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“I’m Lydia Martin,” She indicated the other two girls. “This is Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate-Hale.”

“Why did you use both names?”

“Because you’re still legally Tate until your dad wins the custody dispute.”

“Why are you sure that her dad will win?” Lindsey asked.

“Because he’s my dad,” Malia said, giving Lydia a look. A whistle blew and the girls’ attentions went to the field. Danny was in goal. Two boys were standing several feet in front of the goal.

“Oh, boy,” Lydia said.

“What?” Lindsey asked.

“Scott and Isaac are playing goal guard.”

“Oh, boy,” Kira repeated. Lindsey couldn’t understand why the two were worried. The first player ran forward. He rammed into the two and bounced backwards. The rest of the team and many of the spectators laughed. This continued on for several more players.

“They’re good,” Lindsey commented.

“It’s one of the reasons we’re champions,” Lydia said proudly. One player managed to slip past Scott and Isaac and threw the ball as hard as he could towards the goal. Danny intercepted the ball, much to the delight of the spectators.

“Wow,” Lindsey was impressed. Lydia was grinning. “You guys are really into this, aren’t you?”

“Well, my ex-boyfriend was the team captain before he moved to London. Danny used to be his best friend. Kira and Malia’s boyfriends are on the team. We rarely miss a game.”

“How about after the next game we all go hang out? You and Danny and your boyfriend can come too,” Kira said.

“I don’t have a boyfriend….” Lindsey said slowly.

“Really?” Malia asked.

“Again with the lacking social skills.”

“Look at where I was living the last eight years.”

“It’s okay. She’s blunt. It’s okay,” Lindsey said, giving a small smile.

“If she doesn’t succeed in offending you, then you’ll fit in just fine,” Lydia said with a smile.

“Hey!”

 

Danny pulled up in front of the Chasseur’s house.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks. And thanks for the ride.”

“You have my number. If you ever need me to pick you up, just let me know,” Lindsey stepped out of the car.

“If I need a ride, I’ll call you,” she said with a smile. “Thanks again,” She waved as Danny drove off. She then sighed and turned and walked towards the house. Mark was leaning against the brick banister that lead to the front door.

“Who was that?”

“A friend giving me a ride home.”

“Where were you?”

“Watching lacrosse practice.”

“Why?”

“Because Danny is on the team and I waited for him after practice.”

“Danny? Who’s Danny?”

“My friend. Don’t worry, Dad, you can keep your shotgun in the case. We’re not going to be dating any time soon.”

“So a boy drove you home?”

“Oh for crying out loud, Dad! It’s not like he’s my boyfriend!” Lindsey walked into the house.

“Linds? Why are you so late?”

“What is with the twenty questions? My friend, Danny, drove me home after lacrosse practice. How hard is that to understand?”

“A boy drove you home?” Lindsey gave a cry of frustration and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and threw herself on the bed. She wished Sean was home so she could tell him all about the new friends she’d made.

 

Sean pulled into the industrial district, following Sullivan’s car. At first, he thought that she’d noticed him following her and went into the industrial district to lose him. Until he saw her pull up next to a silver Toyota Cruiser and go into the building they were parked in front of. Sean wondered why she’d gone there and studied the building. At the very top, he noticed a light shining through a large window. Did she live here? And who did the other car belong to?

 

Derek looked up from his book as the loft door slid open and Isabel entered. She smiled when she saw him.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, you back,” Derek closed the book and set it on the table before crossing the room towards her.

“How was work?”

“Normal. There was no stitching up of a random supernatural today,” Derek chuckled.

“That’s good.”

“Anything new on the Tate case?”

“Peter’s officially filed a custody petition, but I think Tate is going to fight it tooth and nail,” Isabel sighed.

“Which means the two of us and Scott are going to have to keep him from doing something stupid.”

“Scott’s already told him to leave Tate alone.” Isabel looked amused.

“This _is_ Peter we’re talking about,” Derek smiled.

“True. But I really don’t think he’ll do anything to jeopardize his chance to win the suit.”

“You sound positive about that.”

“You’ve seen him around Malia,” Isabel nodded. He seemed to be a little different since Malia found out that he was her father. She was living with Peter currently and was even wanting to change her name from Tate to Hale.

“Yeah, you’re right.”


	5. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski tries to figure out connections between two deaths. Lindsey starts to come out of her shell. A mystery man stalks the pack.

Sean sat in his Denali waiting for Lindsey. He rubbed his forehead, deep in thought. There was something going on with their parents. They had always been very vocal about sacrifices, right up to the point of forcing him to break it off with a girl he was considering leaving the family business for. A girl he still loved with all his heart. But for them to start in on Lindsey making sacrifices at sixteen triggered a desire to protect his little sister from the family secret. Lindsey opening the door brought him out of his thoughts.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she called and waved at a group of teens. They waved back as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. “Hi, Sean,” Sean blinked with surprise. Lindsey was actually smiling.

“Um, I think you might be in the wrong car. I’m waiting on my sister. She looks like you but never smiles,” Lindsey burst out laughing. “I don’t see you for over twenty four hours and you suddenly are all happy. What happened?”

“I made friends.”

“You? Made friends?”

“Shut up. You’re the one that wanted me to make friends.”

“I actually wasn’t expecting you to do it,” Lindsey stuck her tongue out at him. “Mom said a boy brought you home yesterday.”

“Danny. He was being really nice to me at school yesterday and even offered to give me a ride after lacrosse practice. He plays goalie on the lacrosse team. His boyfriend was going to try out this year but he left school after his twin died.” It was the most Sean had heard Lindsey say since moving to Beacon Hills.

“Don’t tell Dad that last part.”

“Oh don’t worry. I won’t. At lacrosse practice, I met the girlfriends of the team captain and his best friend and one of their friends. I think I might go to the lacrosse game on Saturday.”

“Who are you and what did you do with Lindsey?” Sean grinned, happy to see his little sister smiling. Lindsey grinned.

“Lydia introduced me to Scott, Stiles and Isaac. I already knew Isaac from art class and I literally ran into him at lunch the other day. They’re really cool. Me and Danny ate lunch with them today.”

“Sounds like you really like these kids.”

“I do,” Lindsey’s face fell. “Have you heard when we’re moving again?”

“Not yet. Hopefully it’ll be a while.” Sean had never seen Lindsey this happy before and had a sudden idea that could maybe prolong the next move and not force Lindsey to endure the same heartbreak their parents had forced on him.

 

Parrish sat at his desk writing his report. A second victim had come into the ER screaming about being on fire. The woman, a lifeguard at the high school, like the man, had no physical signs of having been burned. She’d been watching over the teenagers who used the pool after school when she suddenly started screaming and fell into the pool. A pair of students had pulled her from the water but she continued to scream about a fire. Within twenty four hours of being admitted to the hospital, she was dead. The ME determined that she’d been smothered, unlike the previous victim, who had an artery in his heart burst. Parrish sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Both victims were convinced that they were burning alive. He didn’t know of any drug that would cause that type of hallucination. Even wolfsbane wouldn’t cause that. He’d asked Derek and Peter when he took them back to where the first victim had been found. Neither werewolf had been able to determine what exactly happened. They were currently at the school with Stilinski but Parrish had a feeling that they wouldn’t be much help there either. The deputy glanced down at his cell. He glanced around. One other deputy and Rafe McCall were the only ones still at the station, not counting the officer at the front desk. Parrish rubbed the back of his neck and stood, grabbing his phone and making it look like his neck was stiff from sitting at his desk staring at the computer screen. McCall glanced up, then went back to work on whatever he was doing. The other deputy didn’t look up at all as Parrish slipped out the side entrance. Parrish dialed and waited.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Chris. It’s Jordan. I could use some help.”

“ _What do you need?_ ” Chris Argent had nearly died fairly recently after being slammed into a wall at the school while helping Isabel stop her brother’s killing spree. Isabel, Derek and Chris’ sister, Kate, had somehow managed to heal him and save his life, although both the Beta and the Valkyrie were mum on what they did.

“You’ve heard about the two cases of victims convinced they were burning alive?”

“ _Derek mentioned it to me._ ”

“Have you come across anything that causes hallucinations?”

“ _I’m afraid I haven’t but I will check the bestiary to see if any other Argent has. But personally the only creature I have heard of that can cause hallucinations like that is a Darach. Maybe a nogitsune._ ”

“I really hope we’re not dealing with either one of those.”

“ _So am I._ ” Parrish knew Chris had almost lost his life to a Darach and his daughter did lose hers to a nogitsune. It was not an experience that Parrish wanted to repeat either.

“I’ll ask Deaton as well. Thanks, Chris.”

“ _I’ll let you know what I find out._ ” Parrish hung up and returned to his desk. He noticed that Stilinski had returned. The sheriff sat at his desk rubbing his temples.

“Another dead end?” Parrish asked from the doorway. Stilinski waved him in and Parrish shut the door.

“They couldn’t sense any more at the pool than they had at the first scene,” He sighed. “The drug angle doesn’t make sense at all. The first victim was a respected businessman. The second was a substitute teacher. The only thing I see that the two had in common was the fact that the two were convinced they were burning to death.” Stilinski’s brows knit together. “Parrish, could you get me the files on the Hale arson and the murder cases of the people involved with it?”

“You think it’s one of the Hales?”

Stilinski shook his head.

“No, werewolves can’t cause hallucinations like that. But I have a feeling that their case may have a connection to this one.”

 

Lindsey sang along to the song she was listening to on her iPod as she dried her hair, thinking about the new friends she’d made. Danny had been the first one to attempt to even make friends and she already felt like she’d known him for ages. The rest of the group seemed to look to Scott and he seemed to be the most mature of the group. Stiles was always ready with a joke or a sarcastic comment. Kira seemed a bit shy and awkward but Lindsey could tell she really liked Scott. The two always sat next to each other at lunch. Malia seemed to be confused about everything, which would be expected. Lindsey had heard that she’d gone missing for eight years and was found in the woods fairly recently by the sheriff. She was always next to Stiles. Lydia was the smarts, everyone went to her for help with their school work. She always had a smile and a smart ass comment when needed. Isaac was fairly quiet and there seemed to be a sadness that hung over him. His blue eyes spoke of innocence lost. Blue eyes she could lose herself in. He had a beautiful smile when he did. She put the hair dryer up, turned and then gave a scream. Sean was leaning against the far wall with a grin on his face.

“You scared me!”

“I was enjoying the concert.”

“Shut up.”

“I was coming in here to ask if you needed a ride to the lacrosse game.”

“Danny’s going to pick me up.”

“That’s nice of him,” Lindsey brushed her hair back and put it into a ponytail.

“You wanna come to the game? It starts at 6,” Her brother looked down at his watch.

“If I don’t get called out, sure.” Sean was a security consultant and he would be called out at the craziest hours. Lindsey grinned as she slipped her shoes on. The doorbell rang a moment later.

“That’s Danny. I’ll see you at the game.” She gave Sean a peck on the cheek and darted out of the room, hopping down the stairs as her mother answered the door. Sean leaned against the upper railing. Danny was wearing a grey Beacon Hills Cyclones shirt and jeans. “Hey, Danny,” Lindsey said before Emily could open her mouth. “I’m going to hang out with some friends after the game, Mom. Don’t know when I’ll be home. Bye!” Sean started laughing and Danny chuckled as he followed Lindsey to his car. “Sorry. She would have wanted to ask you a million questions and we only have an hour before the game starts.” Danny laughed.

“Then thanks for saving me,”

Lindsey grinned.

“So, give me the crash course on lacrosse so I’m not completely lost.”

 

The blond haired man watched the players run back and forth chasing the ball and each other. At least four players had to be carried off the field. The home team was winning by three but the visiting team was giving them a run for their money. He sensed two wolves on the field but couldn’t pinpoint which ones they were. Number 14 caught the ball and took off down the field, gracefully avoiding the other team’s defense before chunking the ball into the net. The cheers of the home team crowd was nearly deafening. As he was standing on the visitor side, he saw the home team crowd very clearly. He caught sight of the coyote he’d seen in the elevator of his apartment building. She seemed to be trying to figure out the whole concept of the game. A redhead and a blond held up a sign saying “Cyclones Are #1!” and an Oriental girl, whom he sensed was a kitsune, was jumping up and down cheering. The home team was now four ahead. The buzzer signaled the end of the game and the home team went wild and began to file off the stands. The team was gathered around Number 14 jumping around him. Number 11 and 24 went to his rescue, pulling him out of the crush of players. The four girls joined them and the boys took their helmets off. Number 11 picked up the kitsune and spun her around while she laughed. The goalie joined them and they conversed a moment before the players followed the rest of the team away and the girls headed towards the parking lot. There seemed to be more supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills than he thought. It made him wonder if that had been the reason Isabel had come here. He sighed and blended into the crowd. He was going to have to meet with her eventually and face her again. Despite her telling him she never wanted to see him again.


	6. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sean have a discussion. Lindsey opens up with her friends. Derek, Isabel, and Parrish try to figure out what they're dealing with.

“ _Why weren’t you answering your phone?_ ” Emily asked. Sean had seen he’d missed six calls from her. Three of which he purposely ignored.

“I was at the game,” he simply said.

“ _What game_?”

“The lacrosse game I promised Lindsey I’d go with her to.”

“ _So you thought going to some meaningless game was more important than your duty to your family?_ ”

“And what duty would that be? Stalking some random animal clinic receptionist? Or should we start stalking the veterinarian and his tech as well?”

“ _The veterinarian and the boy he employs know nothing of what we look for._ ”

Sean sighed.

“But we’re stalking a random woman because of some anonymous, nameless client thinks she knows how to find some worthless trinket.”

“ _It’s not worthless to the client. He has it on good authority that Sullivan knows how to find it. Now get back home! Now! We need you to follow —_ ” Sean hung up on his mother. He wasn’t doing this tonight. He was still sitting in the school parking lot. Lindsey had left with her friends, riding with Danny. She had jumped up and down with excitement when Sean had joined her in the stands and she quickly introduced him to her girlfriends, Lydia, Kira and Malia. After the game, she introduced him to the rest of her friends, Scott, who was the team captain, Stiles, Isaac and officially introduced him to Danny. They were heading to the Beaconburger and Sean had encouraged her to stay with her friends for however long she liked, prompting a comment from Stiles about the big brother being a bad influence. He’d never seen her so happy before. Sean crossed his arms over the steering wheel and laid his forehead against them. His phone started ringing again, no doubt Emily calling. A tap on his window startled him and he looked up to see an older man with blond hair and a few days’ worth of beard that had specks of grey in it. His blue eyes held a world weariness. He motioned for Sean to roll down his window, which Sean did.

“Sorry to bother you, son. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I know that look well. I’ve worn it myself,” The man held his hand out. “Chris Argent.”

“Of Argent Firearms?” Sean shook Chris’ hand.

“You’re aquatinted with the family business?”

“I’m aquatinted with the Argent family cover business,” Chris gave him a look as if he was calculating him.

“Have we had the pleasure of meeting before?”

“I don’t believe so. I’m Sean Chasseur.”

“Of Chasseur Security. I am also well aquatinted with your family’s cover business, although I am also well aware the Chasseurs are not Hunters as your last name suggests.”

“No we’re not.” Sean knew the Argents only by their reputation, although he’d met Gerard once and didn’t care for the man. He’d heard rumors that the family had somehow been involved with the fire that had killed almost an entire family of werewolves, both human and wolf, and left only three survivors. He’d also heard that Chris was the only one left that kept to the Code and that he’d retired from Hunting. Sean decided to take a gamble. “Is there a place we can talk? I would like your advice on something.”

 

“You know, I thought Stiles was the hyperactive one,” Isaac said as Lindsey hopped into her chair.

“Hey!” Scott and Lydia laughed.

“What happened to that shy girl?” Malia asked with a grin, causing Lindsey to laugh herself.

“I killed her,” Danny almost spit his drink, which made Isaac and Kira laugh.

“How can we be that bad of an influence on her that quickly?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve never had friends like you guys,” Lindsey explained. “My family has moved around a lot and no one has really ever tried to be friends with me.”

“Really?” Kira asked. “No one even talked to you at your old school?”

“The only one I’ve ever been able to be myself with is Sean.”

“So were you drawn to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked. Scott hit him in the chest. “Ow!”

“Drawn as in dragged here in the middle of the school year by parents that barely remember they have a younger child that only wants to stay in one place for more than three months?”

“I like her,” Malia said. “She’s sassy.”

Danny laughed.

“I feel like I can be myself around you guys. Like you wouldn’t judge me.” Scott looked amused.

“Well, considering we let Stiles hang out with us,” Isaac said with a grin.

“Ha! You’re hilarious, Isaac,”

Scott laughed. Lydia suddenly stood.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Oh the lady herd needs girl talk,” Isaac said with a grin, earning a slap to the back of the head from Lydia. Kira and Lindsey stood, Lydia motioning for Malia to go with them. It took a moment before Malia realizes that Isaac was correct and she stood and joined them.

“Why are we all going to the bathroom?” Malia asked.

“Well, I really do have to go to the bathroom,” Kira said. “I had a big Coke at the game.”

“And three since we’ve been here,” Lydia added. Lindsey giggled. Kira ran into a stall the moment they were inside and Lydia and Lindsey went to the mirror to check their makeup. Lydia pulled her lipstick out of her purse.

“Danny’s a really good guy,” Lydia said as she reapplied her lipstick. “I’ve known him for years.”

“You guys don’t feel awkward hanging around a sophomore, do you?” Lindsey asked.

“They hang with me, don’t they?” Malia said.

“Not the same thing, Malia,” Kira said as she exited the stall and went to wash her hands.

“It’s not?”

“You were missing for several years,” Lindsey said. “Definitely not the same thing.”

“You know about that?”

“I did a lot of listening when I first started here. People like to gossip. They talked about you and how odd they thought it was that you took up with Scott and his friends right away. I also know you and Stiles both had stints in Eichen House, whatever that is. Scott and Stiles are weird and act like they’re always on drugs,” Lydia sniggered.

“That’s actually a pretty accurate description,” Kira said with a laugh.

“What else do they say about us?”

“Lydia is crazy and seems to show up randomly at crime scenes and finds most of the bodies around here. And she sleeps around.”

“I do not!”

“Isaac’s dad used to beat the crap out of him before he killed him, but the police couldn’t prove it. They talk about this girl named Allison too.” Lydia and Kira looked at one another. “What?”

“What do they say about Allison?”

“They said she was murdered and that everyone liked her. She was tough and smart. They said she didn’t deserve to be another Beacon Hills statistic.”

“No, she didn’t. And she didn’t deserve to die the way she did.”

“She was friends with you guys, wasn’t she?” Lydia nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Do they talk about me?” Kira asked, trying to change the subject.

“Not really.”

“Oh.” Malia laughed at how disappointed Kira sounded. The girls returned to the table to see their food had been delivered during their absence.

“Miss us?” Lydia said with a smile.

 

Tate walked into his house, mail in his hand. He hung his keys on the peg next to the door and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light and nearly having a heart attack.

“You should really learn to lock your door,” A dark haired man sat at the table, the whiskey Tate had left out and two glasses sitting on it. The man twirled one of the glasses. “Just anyone can just walk into your house.”

“Get out of my house before I call the police.” The man held his hands up.

“I just want to talk, Tate. Father to father. No need to get your tighty whities in a wad.” Tate just looked at the man. “I just want to talk about Malia.”

“Did that Hale send you?”

The man chuckled.

“On the contrary, Mr. Tate,” He motioned for Tate to sit across from him. “I don’t send anyone to do my work. I just wanted to know why you’re fighting so hard to keep your adopted daughter.” Tate realized that Peter Hale himself was sitting at his table. “Besides, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt my chances of gaining custody of my daughter.”

“What do you want?”

“I told you. To talk. Father to father,” Tate picked up the mail he’d dropped and set it on the table, keeping his eyes on Peter, who poured a glass of whiskey and set it in front of Tate before pouring himself a drink.

“Then talk.”

“First, my condolences on your wife and daughter. I know what it’s like to lose everything.”

“Yet you want to take my daughter from me. You didn’t even want her!”

“I didn’t know about her. There’s a difference.”

“So you found out about her and then decided you wanted her?”

“I want to be in my daughter’s life. But I know how much she’s been through. You telling her she was adopted and throwing a glass at her head didn’t help,” Tate looked down and then touched his cheek, remember the deeps scratches Malia had left there when she slapped him that night. “And don’t use the ‘I was drunk’ excuse. That’s not a good reason.”

“You said you understand how I feel. You know what it’s like to lose everything you love. But I know you still have a nephew. You still have family alive.”

“Yes, I still have family. But being an uncle is totally different from being a father. You were able to raise her for the first nine years. I don’t even remember her mother. I don’t know if she’s even alive. It’s years I’ve missed because I didn’t know. Years I’ll not get back. I never signed adoption papers and if I had known Malia even existed, I never would have allowed her adoption.”

“She’s all I have left.” Peter poured him another glass.

“Tell me, Tate.” Peter took a drink of his whiskey. “If someone had adopted your younger daughter without your consent, would you not fight to get her back?”

“I’d do anything I could to get her back. I’d fight for as long as I to.” Peter held his glass up.

“So will I.”

 

Melissa rubbed the back of her neck. This was the third person this month that had come into the ER panicked and believing they were on fire, this time a teenaged boy. Dr. Geyer walked up to her.

“You alright, Melissa?” he asked. He had recently transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial to replace one of the doctors that had been murdered by the Darach.

“Yeah. I just hate seeing kids my son’s age die like that.” Dr. Geyer nodded. He had a stepson two years younger than Scott.

“I understand,” he sighed. “I hate seeing kids die as much as you do.” Melissa suddenly thought about Allison and Aiden. While she wasn’t exactly sure if Aiden was as young as he looked, but she remembered how brokenhearted Scott had been after Allison’s death and had blamed himself for Aiden’s. Parrish walked towards Melissa and Dr. Geyer. He nodded at them.

“Melissa, Doctor,” he greeted.

“Hi, Jordan.” Melissa returned the greeting.

“You have a minute to answer some questions?”

“It’s just like the other two. He came in screaming that he was on fire.”

“What was the cause of death?”

“Cardiac arrest,” Dr. Geyer answered. “His heart gave out. Now you’ll have to excuse me. I have to tell his parents the news.” Parrish nodded. Dr. Geyer turned and walked down the hall.

“Where did they find him?”

“His mother found him in the front yard screaming at the top of his lungs. She said he’d just gotten home from school. She opened the front door and he suddenly stopped, dropped his bag and then started screaming. They rushed him here.

“Where is his parents?” Melissa motioned for him to follow her. They turned a corner as the mother started wailing.

“My baby! My baby!” she screamed. “Why couldn’t you save my baby!?”

“We did everything we could. I’m sorry.” The father held his wife, tears running down his face.

“Is there any way you can find out what caused this?”

“We’ll run a tox screen but there is no guarantee that anything will show up.”

“You think my son was on drugs!?” the mother screamed. “He didn’t do drugs!”

“I’m not saying that….”

“Then why are you wanting to do a tox screen?” Parrish stepped in at that moment.

“The tox screen is to rule out if anyone could have slipped him any drugs that could have caused this,” Dr. Geyer gave Parrish a grateful look. “And perhaps help determine why this happened.” The mother glared at the deputy. “I’m Deputy Jordan Parrish with the Beacon County Sheriff’s Office.”

“If you don’t suspect drugs, then what are the cops doing here?”

“I’d actually like to speak to you privately. I don’t want the ER waiting room to listen in and intensify your pain and grief.”

“Use my office,” Dr. Geyer offered. The father nodded and the two and Parrish followed the doctor to his office. “Take all the time you need.” After the door closed, Parrish turned to the grieving parents.

“First, let me offer my condolences for your loss.”

“What do you know about loss?” the mother said bitterly.

“A lot, ma’am. I’m an Afghanistan veteran. I’ve… I’ve seen plenty of loss.” The mother lowered her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I….”

“No need to apologize, ma’am. I understand your anger. To answer your earlier question, there has been two other deaths with the same suspicious circumstances. It will be very helpful to the investigation if you could tell me everything your son was involved in and about his friends and acquaintances.”

 

Deaton sighed and shook his head.

“There’s very few creatures that can cause hallucinations like that.” Isabel, Derek and Parrish were standing in the animal clinic after hours. Parrish had filled them in about his suspicions on the strange deaths that had been occurring. “You’re positive it’s not drugs?”

“I’ve seen a wide variety of drugs since becoming a police officer. I’ve never seen a drug that causes the same hallucination before death. While one will think he’s burning to death, the next will think hornets are stinging him and another will think there’s creepy crawlies crawling into his ear and eating at his brain.”

“You’ve come across someone with that kind of hallucination?” Derek asked.

“He was institutionalized for over a year because he sprayed professional grade pesticides into his ear.”

“Ouch,” Isabel commented. “But what makes you think it’s supernatural?”

Parrish sighed.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t explain it. It’s….”

“A gut feeling,” Derek finished. Parish looked at him.

“Yeah. Like an instinctual feeling,” Isabel turned to Deaton.

“What supernatural creatures can cause hallucinations like that?”

“Darachs, Nogitsunes, tricksters and witches. And I am really hoping we are not dealing with the former two again.”

“I thought Nogitsunes _were_ tricksters,” Derek said.

“True, but they are the more dangerous of the tricksters as they purposely cause death. As you are well aware of Void doing.”

“Very.” The bell signaling that someone had come through the front door rang. Isabel looked over her shoulder.

“I could have sworn I locked the front door when Derek and Jordan came in,” she mused before heading towards the front. “I’m sorry but we’re clos—,” Isabel’s words cut off, sticking in her throat. A blond haired man wearing jeans, a blue shirt that buttoned at the top and a black leather jacket was standing in the lobby. His brown eyes looked her up and down. It was someone she never thought she’d ever see again. Derek was at her side a moment later, no doubt having heard the acceleration in her heartbeat.

“Hi, Isabel.”

 

Sean watched his sister sleep. Lindsey had passed out on the bed, only managing to put on the shorts that she slept in before doing so. He smiled to himself as he gently adjusted her comfortably and put the covers over her. His talk with Argent had been a productive one. While he hadn’t delved into why his family was in Beacon Hills, he had confessed wanting to protect his sister from the family business and really didn’t want her to find out about the real world.

 

_“Then Beacon Hills is the worst place she can be,” Chris said as he poured Sean a cup of coffee. “Sugar or cream?” Sean shook his head._

_I take it black,” Chris gave him an approving look. “What do you mean by that?”_

_“I’ve lived in Beacon Hills on and off for years. The last time we moved back, I was undecided if I wanted to subject my daughter to this world. I really wasn’t sure how she would handle finding out about werewolves and other creatures or that it was our family’s duty and to hunt and kill those that took a human life. But my sister decided to take it upon herself to show Allison our world.” Chris sat down with the coffee. Sean nodded his thanks._

_“What happened?”_

_“I caught Kate trying to kill two werewolves that we didn’t have undeniable proof that they’d taken a human life with Allison in tow. One of them being a sixteen year old boy that happened to be dating my daughter and had been thrown into this world with a single bite.” Chris took a drink of his coffee. “My point is with the amount of supernatural going ons in this town, Lindsey is bound to find out the truth eventually. You’re not going to be able to protect her from it.”_

_“Then what do I do?”_

_"Teach her how to protect herself. The pack here protects the town to the best of their abilities. Even with a True Alpha leading them, they are not always successful. Teach her to protect herself from the ones that do slip pass the pack. Teach her and perhaps she won’t be too angry when she finds out about the real world.”_

 

Sean knew Chris was right. He decided right then and there to start teaching Lindsey how to defend herself. With and without weapons. He gently kissed her forehead and left her room, retreating to his own. Sean fell back onto his bed. If he couldn’t protect Lindsey from the truth, perhaps he could protect her from suffering the same heartbreak he had. He closed his eyes and pictured her face. Long light brown hair. A slightly dark complexion. Olive colored eyes with a hint of sadness and pain. A smile that could light up a room and hid that pain well. The girl his parents threatened to kill if he betrayed the family by leaving. The girl he had pined over for the last five years. The girl he felt he’d failed because he’d pushed her away. He would do anything to protect Lindsey from that pain. Anything.


	7. Open WOunds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from Isabel's past returns with a warning. Stilinski questions Peter about motives. Lindsey has a strange encounter.

Derek heard Isabel’s heart rate increase and was immediately at her side. The increase wasn’t fear, he could smell that much, but surprised shock. She knew the man that was standing in the lobby. He held his hands up.

“I’m just here to talk. Could you please put your talons away?” Derek’s claws slowly extended. If Isabel was threatened by him enough to extend her talons, he was going to be prepared. “And could you also ask the wolf to put away his claws as well?”

“What do you want, Devin?”

“I told you. To talk. I’m not Vincent. I’m not here to harm you or your friends. But I am surprised that you trusted another wolf after Romero.”

“How did you know about Romero?”

“I’ve kept up with you since we parted. It was only a matter of time before we both ended up here. I’m not the one who betrayed you. If you remember correctly, I was protecting you.” Isabel placed her hand on Derek’s wrist and he noticed she’d retracted her talons.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rumor has it your brother met his end here. I just wanted to know if it was true.”

“It is.” Isabel didn’t offer details.

“Good. I hope it was painful.”

“It was a quick death,” Derek answered, seeing the look on Isabel’s face. Despite his betrayal ending in the death of their mother, Vincent had been Isabel’s brother. Just like Peter was his uncle. She’d taken his death hard as he’d been the only family she’d had left. Devin’s comment had opened up a wound that was still healing. “Is that why you’re here? To open up wounds?”

“Derek.”

“If Vincent’s dead, what do you need a werewolf bodyguard for?”

Derek growled and Isabel slammed her hand against his chest.

“He’s not my bodyguard, Devin!” She stepped forward, her eyes glowing bright blue. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve followed some Procurers since I’ve been in town. They are very interested in you for some reason.”

“Procurers?” Deaton asked. “In Beacon Hills?”

“What are Procurers?” Parrish asked.

“They do just what the name suggests,” Isabel said. “Only the things they procure are extremely dangerous.”

“Are you sure it’s Isabel they’re interested in?”

“Not completely but mostly sure.”

“Not completely?” Derek scoffed.

“Stop it. Both of you,” Isabel sighed. “Is that why you’re here, Devin? To warn us about the Procurers?”

“Mostly.” Isabel gave Devin a look. Then she motioned for him to go outside.

“Don’t listen in, Derek. What we have to talk about is between me and Devin.”

 

“Why are you really here?” Isabel asked the moment they were outside.

“I wanted to see you again.”

“You saw me. Now leave.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Leave, Devin. I meant it when I said I didn’t want to see you again.” Isabel turned away.

“It wasn’t by choice, Isabel.”

“What do you want!? Redemption?”

“I didn’t betray you like Vincent did. Like Romero did.” Isabel spun around.

“You betrayed my trust! I trusted you, Devin! I even thought I loved you. You disappear and then I find out you killed a Pure! How was I supposed to trust you after that?”

“It was an accident, Isabel. After what Vincent did—.”

“Leave,” Isabel whispered, but Devin could hear the pain in her voice. “Just leave.” She turned away and walked back into the clinic, locking the door behind her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Devin whispered before walking towards his Aspen.

 

“So why are you suddenly wanting to teach me how to use a gun?” Lindsey asked as they walked into one of the warehouses their family owned outside of Beacon Hills.

“Well, with all the murders and random animal attacks around here, I figured it wouldn’t hurt for you to learn self-defense. And it’s not just guns, Lindsey. Don’t think I don’t know about the handheld crossbow.” Lindsey’s eyes widened.

“Who told?”

“Morgan.”

“I’m going to kill him!” Sean laughed. “Did he tell Mom and Dad?”

“No, just me. Mom and Dad would have flipped.” They reached the range and he took a .22 handgun from the bag and held it out to his sister. “Tell me how that feels in your hand.” Lindsey slowly took it.

“It’s really light.”

“That’s because it isn’t loaded,” He slipped earplugs into his ears.

“Oh,” Sean took the gun from his sister and handed her a pair of earplugs. He loaded the clip into it as she put in the earplugs.

“There’s ten rounds in here. Always keep track of how many bullets you have. You run out of ammo and you look like an idiot.”

“Well, I don’t need help with that!”

Sean laughed and took a shooting stance.

“Watch how I’m holding it. You want to keep your fingers away from any moving parts.” Sean aimed and then emptied the clip into the target. Sean taught Lindsey how to reload before showing her how to hold it. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Mom.”

 

“You’re not okay, Isabel,” Derek said as he and Isabel walked into the loft. Isabel didn’t answer, only sat down hard on the couch. Derek could smell several different emotions coming off her. Derek sat next to her and could see the tears rimming her eyes. “I thought we weren’t going to keep things from one another anymore.”

“I thought he was dead,” she simply said.

“Who exactly is Devin?”

“He was a friend at first. He helped me stay one step ahead of Vincent.”

“He knew about you,” Isabel nodded.

“And he knew what Vincent had done. Over time we grew closer. We…,” she trailed off. Derek knew she was trying to explain to him that they had once dated.

“He was your first boyfriend, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. We were eighteen when Vincent caught up with us. Devin pulled the same stunt that Daddy did, attacking Vincent and the other Darks that followed him so I could escape. I thought he was dead. Until he showed up a year later. But he wasn’t the same Devin that I’d known. I felt I could no longer trust him and told him I never wanted to see him again,” Derek took her hand, wishing his pain transference ability could work on emotional pain as well. Devin’s appearance had only succeeded in opening deep wounds in Isabel.

“Why is he here?”

“I don’t know,” Isabel sighed and stood, slipping her hand out of Derek’s. “I need to be alone for a little bit. Can you give me that?” Derek nodded, understanding. He’d done the exact same thing when Boyd died. When Kali and the Twins had held him down and forced him to kill his own Beta.

“How long do you need?”

“A couple of days,” Derek stood and she placed a hand on his cheek. “I’ll be fine.”

“Sometimes I think you really are a wolf.” Isabel kissed Derek before walking out of the loft.

 

“So you think whoever is doing this has a connection to the fire?” Peter asked Stilinski, an eyebrow raised. The Sheriff was standing in Peter’s living room.

“It’s a hunch, Peter. There has to be a reason for this… thing… to be using fire as the hallucination.”

“And you’re here because…?”

“The only connection we have is the teacher was Garrison Meyers’ niece.”

“His niece wasn’t involved in the fire.”

“Do you know anyone that could possibly want more deaths of people involved with the fire?” Peter raised his brow. “Besides you?”

“Sheriff, I can’t cause hallucinations. I may be back to my old strength again, but I never had to power to cause hallucinations, even when I was an Alpha.”

“Any other survivors of the fire?”

“Cora was the only other one to survive and she’s in South America. And may I point out, we didn’t even know she was alive until the Alpha Pack dragged her here and put her in a vault that didn’t allow her to feel the full moon for four months.”

“I meant is there any Hales that had that ability?”

“No.”

“Okay… What about anyone that would want a vendetta against the Hales,” Peter only gave Stilinski a look. “Right. Right. If you think of anything that could be helpful, you know how to reach me.”

“That I do, Sheriff.” Stilinski turned then stopped.

“Did you kill everyone that was involved with the fire?”

“No. Derek wouldn’t let me kill Adrian Harris and I managed to turn Kate Argent into one of us.”

“Okay then.” Stilinski turned and walked out of the apartment. He waited for the elevator, thinking back on Peter’s killing spree. His hands were tied when it came to making him pay for his crimes. First, he couldn’t prove that it had been Peter. Second, he would be in Eichen House in a strait jacket in the closed unit if he said that a catatonic burn patient and his nurse had gone on a killing spree to avenge his family’s murder. The elevator doors opened and he joined a blond haired man inside. Stilinski nodded at him in greeting before looking to see if the ground floor was lit. The man had his hands stuck in his pockets and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Stilinski watched him in the reflection of the doors.

“You okay, kid?” Stilinski finally asked.

“Yeah,” the man said. “Just… had a bad break up.” Stilinski nodded as his phone rang.

“Stilinski.”

“ _Sheriff, you need to get to the hospital_ ,” Parrish’s voice was on the other end and he sounded a bit rattled. “ _We have another victim._ ”

“Parrish? What’s wrong? Who is it?”

“ _It’s one of us. It’s Stewart._ ”

 

“He’s still alive?” Isaac asked. They were sitting at one of the tables outside, enjoying the nice weather and discussing the new string of killings.

“For now,” Scott said. “He’s in heavy sedation. They’re hoping that if they keep him under sedation, it’ll give them time to figure out why he’s hallucinating.”

“Parrish was with him, you know,” Stiles said. “He’s really rattled about it. He said whoever it was could have easily marked him and not Stewart. Dad’s convinced that it’s supernatural now. Stewart is so clean he squeaks.”

“But he’s still going the drug angle because you really can’t put in a report that an unknown supernatural being is killing random people by making them think they’re burning to death,” Malia said.

“Human alert,” Isaac said in a low voice. They changed to subject to their history test as Lindsey approached them and sat down.

“What up?” she said.

“Wow, you’re in a good mood,” Malia commented. Lindsey only grinned before opening her lunch and pulling out her sandwich. “I hate you.” Lindsey pretended to be hurt and did a fake pout, which make Kira giggle.

“What’s wrong, Malia?” she asked, noticing she hadn’t touched her lunch.

“Nothing.” Scott looked at her.

“Nothing makes you not want to eat?”

Malia sighed.

“I have to go to court tomorrow. And I’m staying with Stiles because the judge said I couldn’t live with Tate or Dad while the custody battle is going on.” Stiles rubbed her back.

“I don’t see why Tate just doesn’t give up,” Lindsey said. “Peter’s going to win.” Malia looked up and gave her a smile.

“Thank you, Lindsey.”

“Just out of curiosity,” Isaac said. “But why do you have so much faith in him winning? You’ve never met him.”

“He’s Malia’s biological father. And if he didn’t sign anything giving up his rights as a father, Peter should win.”

“He is fighting really hard for her,” Scott agreed. “I really don’t think he’ll give up.” Malia smiled at Scott.

 

Lindsey walked out of the warehouse, having been practicing with her handheld crossbow. It was still her preferred weapon, although she was becoming really good with daggers and the rifle. The latter prompting Sean to make jokes that she was going to be the family sniper. It was after dark, but she’d told her parents that she was going to be studying with her friends. Sean had been called out to work on someone’s security system, so she’d made the trek to the warehouse alone. Sean had said it was a lesser used one and she could tell with the mostly empty building. Only a couple of Jeeps were being stored there. Lindsey pulled her keys out of her pocket and headed towards her Tiburon, a late birthday present from her parents. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. A figure was standing between her and her car.

“A little late to be out on a school night isn’t it?” the figure said, sounding a lot like a woman. Lindsey didn’t say anything. “Cat got your tongue?” Lindsey was slowly reaching for her phone. The figure lifted her hand and wagged her finger. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know that you’ll never get that call through.” She opened her hand and held it out towards Lindsey. When nothing happened, the woman looked confused before doing it again. “What…?” Lindsey had no idea what she was doing. The woman did the same gesture with her other hand a couple of times, before snorting. “You are a curious one,” she said before turning and walking away, disappearing into the shadows. Leaving Lindsey completely confused and wondering what had just happened.


	8. Celebrations and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to court. Lindsey does some research. Lydia comes upon a mystery.

“Mr. Tate, are you sure this is what you want to do?” The judge asked. Tate was standing, wearing a suit, his lawyer sitting next to him. Peter was on the other side of the aisle, watching him. He was likewise in a suit but representing himself. He glanced over his shoulder at Derek, who was looking suspiciously at Tate. Peter noticed that Isabel was absent. In the back of the room sat Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Isaac. He knew they’d all skipped school to be here. He wasn’t sure why they wanted to be here. He knew for a fact they didn’t exactly trust him, Lydia the least, but Scott seemed to be giving him the same chance that he’d given the Twins. A second chance.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Peter’s attention went back to Tate. “Malia has been through too much, as has Mr. Hale.”

“If that is your reasoning for deciding to back out of this suit, it is a poor one.”

“My reasoning is I know what it’s like to lose people I love. I can’t keep Malia from her birth father. My wife and daughter died and I was selfish to try to take away another father’s daughter to replace the one I lost.” Tate looked over at Peter. “I don’t want him to know what it’s like to lose his child.”

“Very well. Mr. Hale receives full custody of Malia Tate. Could you please bring Miss Tate into the courtroom?” A few minutes later, Malia was led in. She was wearing a skirt that went to her knees and a white shirt and flats. Lydia had helped her pick out her outfit. “It seems we did not need to hear who you would like to live with, Miss Tate. You will be living with your biological father.” Malia’s face split into a wide grin and she looked over at her father.

“So I can officially be Hale now?”

The judge chuckled.

“If you are requesting for a name change, I can arrange that.”

“Thanks!” The judge slammed a gavel down.

“Bring in the next case as soon as these tables are cleared.” Malia pounced into her father’s arms.

“I knew you’d win!” she said. Tate approached them.

“Thank you, Tate.” Peter held out his hand and Tate shook it.

“I have a feeling you’ll make her a lot happier than I ever could.” Tate placed a hand on Malia’s shoulder and squeezed it before turning and walking out of the courtroom. Peter and Malia followed them and were met by her excited friends.

 

Lindsey wandered the halls during her free period, looking for the memorial wall Danny had told her about. She finally found it after about thirty minutes.

“Wow,” The wall was covered from top to bottom with pictures of students and teachers. Many were school pictures. She walked down the wall looking at the photos of the dead. So many people had died in this town from accidents, animal attacks and old fashioned murder. Towards the end of the wall, she saw someone she recognized. The photo of a brown haired and brown eyed girl with a beautiful smile was looking at Scott. She looked like she was laughing and he looked genuinely happy. She was sure that happiness would have reached his eyes had they not been closed. Below that was a photo of a smiling blond haired, blue eyed boy with Lydia.

“I see you found the wall,” Lindsey turned to see Mason Hewett, a freshmen that was in her composition class. “Sad that so many people are on this wall.”

“Yeah it is,” Lindsey looked at the wall again. “Why have there been so many murders?”

Mason shrugged.

“No clue. You’d think a fairly small town like Beacon Hills wouldn’t be the murder capital of Beacon County.”

Lindsey chuckled.

“Hey, Mason!” The two turned to see a blond and, in Lindsey’s opinion, cocky freshmen heading towards them. Liam Dunbar was an overconfident transfer from Davenport Prep. Lindsey had no doubt it was because he was the son of a doctor and a lawyer. “We’re cutting out during our free period. You coming?”

“Someone’s gotta keep you out of trouble,”

Liam laughed.

“Yeah, because Garrett and Violet are always getting me into trouble.”

“No because you’re always getting them into trouble.” Lindsey believed that. She didn’t like Garrett and Violet either. Garrett walked around school like he owned it and Violet just didn’t sit right with Lindsey. There was just something about her she didn’t like and she couldn’t quite place her finger on what.

“What about you, Lindsey?” Liam asked, flashing her a smile. Lindsey shook her head.

“I have a test in Biology. Big part of the grade. This is my free period.”

“Suit yourself.” Liam turned and walked off. Mason shook his head.

“I’ll see you later, Lindsey. Good luck on that test.” She turned and looked at the photo of the girl she assumed was Allison.

 

“ _What do they say about Allison?” Lydia asked Lindsey._

_“They said she was murdered and that everyone liked her. She was tough and smart. They said she didn’t deserve to be another Beacon Hills statistic.”_

_“No, she didn’t. And she didn’t deserve to die the way she did.”_

_“She was friends with you guys, wasn’t she?” Lydia nodded. “I’m sorry.”_

 

Lydia hadn’t mentioned her again and there seemed to be a part of her that blamed herself. It had been Isaac that had told her what happened. They’d been hanging out when some guys had come out of nowhere trying to carjack Allison’s car. They’d stabbed her but took off without the car. Lindsey could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke of it and she could tell he’d loved her. She and Scott had dated, even when her parents had forbidden them to, secretly dating behind their backs. They eventually broke up for real, but remained friends. Isaac and Allison were together when she’d died. In Scott’s arms. Everyone but Malia had been close to her. Like Lindsey, Malia never met Allison. The bell rang and Lindsey picked up her bag, heading to her Biology class.

 

“You look a bit lost,” Lindsey looked up to see the librarian, Ms. White, had joined her. She had a slight foreign accent to her voice that she couldn’t place. “Need some help?” Lindsey had gone to the library after school, not really wanting to watch lacrosse practice today.

“I… I don’t know….”

“Maybe I can help you get started on whatever project you’re working on.”

“Well, it’s a personal project. I’m just curious about the history of Beacon Hills.”

“You’re not from here, are you?” Lindsey shook her head. “Don’t worry. I’m obviously not from here either.” She gave a laugh. “But I had family from here. I’m sure you’ve noticed all the deaths around here.”

“Yeah. I saw the memorial wall.”

“Ah, yes. Poor souls taken too early. Are you familiar with the Druids?”

“Not really.”

“Well, the story my mother told me as a girl, was there was once a tree called a Nemeton here.”

“Why did they call it that?”

“Darling, a Nemeton is a sacred tree. It’s usually the largest in the grove and it represents the world tree. According to myth, it also attracts the supernatural.”

“Like witches and werewolves and vampires?”

Ms. White chuckled.

“Something like that. Did you know that Beacon Hills is a telluric current hotspot?”

“What’s that?”

“Do you know what ley lines are?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re basically the same thing. It’s basically an electric current that runs below ground. The supernatural tend to be attracted to them.”

“So you think that vampires and werewolves are killing people?”

Ms. White laughed.

“Of course not, but I keep an open mind. Here.” The librarian led Lindsey to old newspapers. “I think you might find what you’re looking for here. There’s newspapers from as far back as the 1900’s. The school is working on transferring them to digital. They’ve already done the 1800’s but they’re not accessible yet.”

“Thanks, Ms. White.”

“If you want to make copies, I’m not going to charge you for them.” Ms. White smiled before leaving and letting Lindsey go through the newspapers.

 

Melissa smiled when she saw Stilinski walk in.

“Hi, Noah,” she greeted. He smiled in return.

“Hi, Melissa,” The two were close friends because of their sons’ relationship. Melissa trusted him more than anyone. Stilinski had been well aware of Rafe’s drinking problem and the accident involving Scott the night Melissa kicked him out of the house. Stilinski knew that Rafe, while in a drunken argument with Melissa, had grabbed an eight year old Scott’s wrist when he’d come out of his room to see what all the ruckus was about and tell his father to leave Melissa alone. He’d been protective even as a child. Scott had pulled back, fell down the stairs and hit his head hard. Melissa had never been so relieved in her life that he’d survived the blow. She told him to leave and never come back. Scott didn’t remember a thing and she took him to the hospital to make sure he didn’t have a concussion or any brain damage. She now wondered about the brain damage with all the stunts he’d pulled since then, although most of them seemed to be werewolf related. She’d called Stilinski and told him what had happened. Scott recently told her that Rafe had told him about that night, but said that his father vowed to never touch a drink again and said that was the reason he’d left.

“How’s Stewart doing?”

“They still have him in sedation. The other deputies have been keeping a good watch over him.”

“Attacking one of our own tends to piss us off.”

“Any idea on suspects yet?”

Stilinski sighed.

“Unfortunately, no. I talked to Peter and he didn’t know anyone else with a connection to the fire that he didn’t already kill.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yes, it is.”

“He didn’t know anyone besides Hunters that had a vendetta against the Hales?”

“Judging by the look he gave me, nope.” Melissa chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the pack’s doing their own investigation.”

“They haven’t said anything to me about it. Have you spoken to Alan yet?”

“Not yet. I’m doing that when he opens in the morning,” Stilinski sighed. “Well, I guess I let you get back to work before I get you in trouble.”

“All right. See you at the game Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Stilinski said. He turned and then stopped. “Actually.” He turned back around. “I want to take you out to dinner before then.” Melissa blinked, surprised.

“What?” she asked.

“Dinner. Just the two of us.”

“Noah Stilinski, are you asking me out on a date?”

“That I am.”

“I’m off Thursday.”

“Perfect,” Stilinski smiled. “Six sound good?”

“Perfect.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Stilinski took a few steps back before turning. And almost walked into the wall. Melissa had to cover her mouth to keep him from seeing her laugh. “Yeah. There’s a wall there.” Melissa couldn’t hide her laughter then. Stilinski made a quick exit.

 

Lindsey was laying on her stomach on her bed, sketching. She really wasn’t paying attention to what she was drawing.

“ _What were you doing at the warehouse by yourself?_ ” Sean asked over the phone, which Lindsey had lying next to the sketch pad and on speaker.

“I just wanted to practice with the crossbow. I didn’t think anyone was out there.”

“ _So she just held her hands out to you?_ ”

“Pretty much. She looked confused when nothing happened. Like she expected me to levitate or something. I think I know why you wanted to teach me self-defense now.”

“ _If she’d tried something, I would have suggested that you kick her ass._ ”

Lindsey laughed.

“She was really strange. Before she walked off she said I was a curious one.”

“ _What does that mean?_ ”

“I don’t know.” She heard a knock on her door, two quick taps. “I gotta go, Sean. Love you.”

“ _Love you, too._ ” She hung up.

“Come in,” she called, expecting it to be one of her parents. Instead, Lydia and Malia bounced in. Malia pounced on the bed.

“He won!” she said excitedly.

“Your dad won the custody hearing?”

“No, the lottery.”

“And you’ve been hanging around Stiles too long.” Lindsey sat up, tossing her sketch pad aside. “That’s awesome!”

“We’re going to go celebrate!”

“Wow, you’re really good,” Lydia suddenly said. “If you’re not in art, you should be.”

“We’re in the same art class, Lydia.”

“Oh, right.” She gave a laugh.

“It’s okay. It’s not my best.”

“If this isn’t your best, I want to see the others.” Lindsey took the sketch pad from Lydia and looked at her drawing. She then realized she’d drawn the strange woman from the night before. She closed the pad and set it on her desk.

“So where are we going?”

 

The boys and Kira had met them at Beca Pizza. After they were settled at the table, Danny held up his glass.

“To Malia Hale!” he said. “And to the victory her dad won today. Here’s to being a happy family.”

“To Malia!” the others repeated. Malia smiled.

“Thanks, guys. This really means a lot to me.”

“Hey, we’re all a big family,” Stiles said. “Even though your dad, and your cousin I might add, scare the crap out of us.”

“Stiles,” Scott fake coughed, drawing laughs out of the group and earning him a dirty look from Stiles.

“We were going to support you, no matter what.” Malia kissed him.

“Thank you. All of you.”

“Number 23.”

“That’s us,” Scott stood. Lydia jumped up.

“I’ll help.”

“Lydia,” Scott started.

“It’s two pizzas. You can’t carry them both.” Lydia did her head toss and quirked an eyebrow.

“Alright.” Once they were out of earshot, Scott found out the real reason Lydia wanted to help him.

“Remember that nurse we saw the night the first victim died?”

“The one in the elevator?”

“Yes, that one. Lindsey has seen her too.”

“How do you know? You ask her?”

“When we went to pick her up, she was drawing her. She’s good enough to be a sketch artist,” They picked up the pizzas and headed back towards the table. “I think she’s the one killing people.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The way Lindsey did the drawing. She made her dark, like she was in the shadows. And I can’t just outright and ask her without explaining why.”

“Good point. But if she did come face to face with her, why isn’t she in the hospital under sedation?”

“I don’t know.” They placed the pizzas on the table and the teens dug in.

 

“I staked out the building I followed her to. She hasn’t been there for almost two days,” Sean said. Emily looked at him.

“What do you mean she hasn’t been there for two days?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Sean,” Mark warned. Sean was growing more irritable by the day.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I’ve been sitting in my car watching a building and hoping Sullivan’s boyfriend doesn’t notice me watching when he leaves. I’m exhausted and I just want to go to bed.”

“Well, while you were watching the building doing nothing, one of our men tracked down Sullivan.”

“So what are you planning on doing? Walk up to her and ask her ‘Hey, where can we find a useless Valkyrie artifact?’”

“Sean!”

“No, you can go and talk to her! I’m not sacrificing anymore sleep for your wild goose chase!” Sean turned around and marched out of the room, ignoring his parents’ calls. He went upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Before promptly passing out on his bed, fully clothed.

 

The nurse entered the deputy’s room, passing the deputy in the hall. Another young deputy, obviously off duty and in civilian clothing, sat in the chair. He looked like he’d just graduated high school. He was asleep with his temple resting on his fist. Glancing behind her to make sure neither deputy wasn’t watching, she placed her three middle fingers over his third eye and closed her own. She removed them a few minutes later and then pulled a syringe out of her scrubs pocket. She squirted a small amount out to make sure the needle was clear before injecting it into the port of his IV. She replaced the cap and returned the syringe to her pocket before calmly walking out of the room. Just as she turned the corner, she heart the monitor flatline and nurses and doctors running. She smiled to herself. She was sure she had the pack’s attention now. She was sure she had it after the first victim and the hallucination of him burning. But she did more. Now she needed to bide her time before she could reach the pack members. She wanted one to pay for his actions. And the Eye of Odin. And she knew that one of this pack knew where and how to find it.

 

Isabel put the nozzle back into the gas pump and screwed on the gas cap. She had decided to tell Derek everything about Devin and the reason she no longer trusted him. And maybe finally give Devin the chance to explain himself. But she wanted Derek with her when she met with Devin again. Isabel pulled out of the gas station and headed towards the industrial district. Her mind had wandered to what she was going to tell Derek when she returned home. She stopped at a stop sign and pulled her phone out of her purse. The Mustang was suddenly pushed forward.

“Seriously?” she asked out loud, before shifting to park and shutting off the car. She stepped out and saw that a black Camry had rear ended her. A blond haired woman was looking at the damage. The Camry looked like it’d taken the brunt of the damage. The Mustang’s bumper was dented but nothing like the other car.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t see you until it was too late.”

“Are you okay?” Isabel asked.

“Yes. Are you? I’ll pay for any medical bills.”

“I’m fine. Let’s call the police first, then we can settle things,” Isabel opened her door and reached for her phone. She was suddenly pulled back and she gave a cry of surprise, dropping her keys, before something that smelled sweet was pressed against her mouth and nose. Isabel immediately knew what was happening and struggled before the chloroform started working. She fought against the effects short of shifting into her true form but in the end her world went completely black.


	9. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris helps narrow down suspects. Derek worries about Isabel. Melissa has a date.

Scott looked at Stiles, gaping. He’d stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hall.

“What?”

“He died last night. Parrish was in the room. He and Stewart were really good friends. He’d fallen asleep and next thing he knows, he’s awakened by the monitor’s flatline alarm and the doctors and nurses are pushing him out of the room. Haige said that a nurse went in there and several minutes after she came out is when Stewart died.”

“We have to find her and stop her.”

“How?”

“Did Haige give a description of the nurse?”

“Of course.”

“Then we’re going to the sheriff’s office after school. Lydia too.”

“Why Lydia?”

“Remember when Jennifer Blake was doing her sacrifices?”

“Yeah, and Lydia kept finding the bodies because she’s a Banshee.”

“And she always showed up to the scene intending to go elsewhere.”

“She was at the hospital?”

“The night the first victim died. I was dropping off Mom’s dinner and I get this really weird feeling. I look down the hall and see this nurse. Lydia shows up, doing the exact same thing she did when she found Jennifer’s sacrifices. A few minutes later, the first victim dies. Lydia saw this nurse too.”

“You look disturbed.”

“Lydia thinks Lindsey saw her too.”

“At the hospital?”

“I don’t know. Lydia said she drew her the other night. So either Lindsey came face to face with her and it left enough of an impression on her that she drew her.”

“Or Lindsey is supernatural.” Stiles thought a minute. “What are we going to do? Just walk up to Lindsey and ask if she’s a creature of the night?” Scott gave Stiles a look.

“We can have Isabel meet her. She can sense other supernaturals, although she can only identify werecanines right away.”

“Sounds like a plan, but how do we do it without making Lindsey suspicious?”

“I’ll think of something,” Scott pulled out his phone. “But first I want to make sure that Isabel will do it.” He dialed Isabel’s number. His eyebrows knit together when it kept ringing.

 

_You’ve reached Isabel Evans. I’m unavailable at the moment but leave a message with your name and number and I will return your call once I am able to_

 

Scott didn’t leave a message.

“That’s weird,” Scott said.

“What?” Stiles had seen the look on his face.

“Isabel usually answers.”

 

Chris walked into the Sheriff’s station and stopped at the front desk.

“I’m Chris Argent. I’m looking for Deputy Jordan Parrish,” The officer at the front pointed over to Parrish’s desk. “Thanks.” Chris approached the young deputy. “Jordan?” Parrish looked up from his paperwork.

“Hey, Chris. What brings you here?” Chris held up the folder he was holding.

“That research you asked me to do. Is Stilinski here?” Parrish looked over at Stilinski’s office. The sheriff was inside talking to Rafe. “Perfect,” Parrish stood and went over and knocked before opening the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sheriff, but Chris Argent is here. He might have some information on the burning cases.” Stilinski motioned for them to come in. The two men came in and Parrish shut the door.

“I thought those were drug cases,” Rafe commented.

“Officially.”

“Unofficially?”

“Supernatural killer. We suspect.”

“And you may be right,” Chris opened the folder. “I looked through the bestiary for anything that could do what this creature is doing. At first I suspected another Darach, but the killings have been completely random.”

“Why could it not be a Darach?” Rafe asked. “And what the hell is a Darach?”

“It’s a Dark Druid.”

“A Druid?”

“They use their abilities to harm instead of heal. But these deaths are much too random to be a Darach. The only on that fit was the second victim, being a substitute teacher.”

“Philosopher,” Stilinksi said.

“Yes. The others don’t fit. None of them are Healers, Virgins, Guardians or Warriors.”

“Stewart was in the Army,” Parrish said.

“I stand corrected.”

“Who do you suspect now? Deaton suspected Nogitsune, trickster or witch,” Chris pulled out a couple sheets of paper that were stapled together.

“I think we might be dealing with a witch.”

“What language is this?” Rafe asked.

“Archaic Latin. When I translated it, it hit me that we may be dealing with a powerful one. Like Valkyries and Druids, there are two kinds.”

“Good and evil,” Stilinski said. “Any idea what this witch wants?”

Chris shook his head.

“But I have a feeling it might have something to do with the Hales.”

 

“Isabel, it’s Dr. Deaton. I was just calling to check up on you. I know you needed time to yourself but no one has heard from you and we’re getting worried. Call one of us when you get this message.” Deaton hung up. It wasn’t like Isabel to not answer her phone.

“Doc?” Scott looked worried when Deaton turned around, his partner in crime next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Is it about Isabel?”

“Have you heard from her?”

“I tried calling her earlier but she didn’t answer.”

“Same here.”

“She’s not answering my calls either,” Derek seemed to have suddenly appeared in the clinic, making Stiles jump and curse under his breath. “She should have been back by now.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked. “Where did she go?”

Derek sighed.

“Another ex-boyfriend found her. A guy named Devin. It opened up some old wounds and she told me she needed some time to herself.”

“She did a hide and heal?” Stiles said. “Are we positive she isn’t just a wolf with wings?” Derek actually ignored Stiles’ comments, a sign that something really was wrong.

“So to speak.”

“You don’t think she left?” Derek glared at Stiles this time and Deaton shook his head.

“No, she wouldn’t hurt Derek like that. Maybe she’s just taking longer.”

“What did Devin do to make her react like that?” Scott asked.

“Aside from the hateful comment about Vincent,” Derek answered. “I think she’s had about as bad of choice in men as I did in women.” Scott gave Stiles a look when he opened his mouth. Stiles immediately snapped his mouth shut.

“Another one that betrayed her to Vincent?”

“I don’t think it was to Vincent. I think it was a different kind of betrayal.” Scott’s phone started ringing and he answered it without looking.

“Hello?”

“ _I think we may have a suspect in these killings,_ ” Chris said. “ _At least creature wise. Where are you?_ ”

“Clinic. Why?”

“ _Can you meet me at my apartment? Bring the Hales and Lydia too._ ”

“Alright,” Scott hung up and looked at Derek. “Chris may have found something in the bestiary. He wants to meet you, Peter, Malia and Lydia at his apartment.”

“Why Lydia?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Lindsey flipped through her sketch pad until she found the drawing she made of the strange woman and handed it to Danny.

“Wow, you’re really good,” he commented. “This is the woman you saw?”

“Sean’s been teaching me self-defense for a while. We’ve been using a little used warehouse my parents own. I was practicing with my crossbow and it was really late by the time I left. I’d told my parents I was in a group study. She was standing by my car. She did this weird thing with her hands and seemed disappointed that nothing happened,” She took the pad away from Danny and looked down at the woman. “Then she called me a curious one and walked away.”

“I wonder why.” Lindsey bit the inside of her cheek.

“My parents have been acting stranger lately and they and Sean seem to be getting into more fights. I overheard a fight the other day and Sean told them he was getting tired of being the one that has to sacrifice everything for them. Mom just sprouted of the family motto: _Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices._ ”

“We all must make sacrifices,” Danny translated. Lindsey nodded.

“Sean’s conflicted about something, but I’ve been noticing something strange around town. Besides that woman I met.” Danny waited. “I was in the library and Ms. White showed me the old newspapers,” She pulled out the copies that she made and a notebook. “I’ve noticed there’s been a lot of animal attacks here for years and weird murders. I mean who cuts people in half?” Danny quirked a brow.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. There’s been dozens of murders, a lot of the victims cut in half,” Danny flipped through the printouts of the articles. Lindsey handed him more printouts, these ones about all the animal attacks. “Even with the Preserve here, there’s just way too many animal attacks,” She then slowly picked up three more sheets. Danny could tell she seemed to be debating. “We lived in New York several years ago. I was 10 and we lived in this apartment building in downtown. I remember it because it had a roof top pool. Sean would take me up there during the summer. He met this girl up there and he really liked her. I think he would have married her.”

“Why didn’t he?”

“Sean doesn’t know I know that our parents made him break it off. Mom screamed our motto at him and said that if he really did love her, he wouldn’t be that selfish. I didn’t understand what she meant then. I really still don’t.” Lindsey showed him the article about the Hale fire and pointed to a girl in the photo. “That’s her. She used to live here. But I found something else and I can’t bring myself to tell Sean. It’ll kill him.” Danny took the article from her. The headline read: **POLICE IDENTIFY BODY FOUND IN WOODS** Danny read on, remembering the case. Then his eyes widened.

“Yeah, it will. Especially when he finds out how.” _And the truth_.

 

“Why are you and Malia at my house?” Scott asked, riding in the passenger seat of Stiles’ Jeep.

“ _Uh, because we were supposed to go to the sheriff’s station this afternoon and you never showed up. We came here looking for you._ ”

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry, Lydia. I went to the clinic to talk to Deaton.” He really didn’t want to tell her that Isabel wasn’t answering her phone.

“ _Are we still going to the sheriff’s station?_ ”

“New plan. We’re going to Chris’.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“He wants you there. I think he might want you to double check his translation in the bestiary. We’re pulling onto my street now.”

“ _Alright. That one is perfect._ ”

“Huh?” Lydia had already hung up. Stiles pulled up in front of Scott’s house and the two went into the house. Scott jogged up the stairs looking for Lydia and Malia. “Lydia?”

“In here!” Lydia’s voice was coming from Melissa’s room.

“What are you doing in my mom’s—” Scott cut off. “Wow.” Melissa looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue wavy skirt that reached just below her knees and a matching shirt. Her curly black hair was pulled into an up do with several strands hanging down to frame her face. The last time he’d seen her look this beautiful was when she’d gone on an attempted date with Peter.

“What? Don’t worry, it’s not some random medical rep.” Scott couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You look gorgeous, Mom.”

Melissa smiled.

“Thanks.” The doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Isaac called.

“Would you like to escort me to my date?”

“Want me to meet him and give my stamp of approval?”

Melissa chuckled.

“Well, you’ve known him since you were a kid, honey.”

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Scott heard Stiles ask. Scott’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’re going on a date with Stiles’ dad?”

“He asked me to dinner. Before running into a wall.” Scott laughed and escorted his mother downstairs. Stiles looked like he was trying to grasp the concept of his father actually having a date. Stilinski was wearing dress pants and a button down shirt. Isaac caught sight of Melissa and his jaw dropped. Stiles looked from his father to Scott’s mother then back, the concept seeming to fly straight over his head, amusing Scott.

“You look beautiful,” Stilinski said. Melissa smiled.

“Thank you.” He held his arm out.

“Shall we?” She took his arm.

“I’ll be home late.”

“Have fun.”

“And try not getting yourself hurt. I don’t want to come home and find another half dead werewolf on my couch.”

Scott gave a laugh.

“Go have fun, Mom.” The two left and Stiles turned to Scott.

“What exactly just happened?” Scott pushed him towards the door.

“Chris is waiting for us.”


	10. Missing Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack determines what they're dealing with. Isabel officially becomes a missing person.

“A witch?” Stiles asked. “For real?”

“So how does this make him or her different from a Darach?” Isaac asked.

“A witch doesn’t follow a set of rules in regards to who they kill,” Lydia said, scanning over the bestiary entries Chris had printed out. “Or why.”

“Each one of these victims have no connection to each other or anything supernatural,” Chris said. He pointed to the second victim. “She’s the only one the sent up a red flag to me.”

“Why?” Peter asked, crossing his arms. “Because she was a lifeguard at the school?” Derek glared darkly at Peter, making Scott wonder if there was some sort of connection to Derek’s past involving a lifeguard or the school swimming pools. “Or because she was Garrison Meyers’ niece?”

“You knew?”

“Stilinski told me when he paid me a visit to see if I killed everyone involved with the fire.”

“Either one of you piss off a witch?” Isaac asked. “I know Malia didn’t.”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Peter said, before looking at Derek. “Derek?” Derek only rolled his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I’m not in the habit of pissing people off, unlike someone.”

Peter only grinned.

“We’re all works in progress.” This time Chris rolled his eyes.

“Well, whoever pissed her off, she seems to have a hard on for the Hales,” Stiles said. Scott sighed.

“Do you have the sketch artist’s drawing of the nurse?” Chris placed the rendering on the table. Scott and Lydia looked at one another.

"You know her?” Chris asked.

“I saw her the night the first victim died. She came out of the room he was in.”

“We both saw her,” Lydia added.

“What about Lindsey?”

“Lindsey?” Chris had an odd look on his face. “Lindsey Chasseur?”

“You know her?”

“I know her brother. What does she have to do with anything?” Lydia was giving Scott and Stiles a dirty look.

“She may have come into contact with the witch. She made a drawing of her.”

“How do you know Lindsey’s brother?” Stiles changed the subject back to the Chasseur siblings.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed. “Drop it.”

“I want to know.”

“Because Sean is well aware of our world,” the Beta snapped, earning a questioning look from Chris and Scott. “We’re not here to talk about the Chasseurs. We have more important things to figure out. Like figuring out why a witch wanted our attention and to find out how to stop her.” Derek turned and headed towards the door. “I’m going to talk to Deaton and see if he has any insights.” Derek disappeared out the door. Even Peter looked concerned.

“I haven’t seen Derek like that in a while,” he said.

“Yeah, like when we first met him,” Stiles added. Lydia put a hand to her ear. Chris looked over at her.

“Lydia?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I just had a really bad feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?” Malia asked.

“Like we’re in way over our heads in this. I feel like this witch is just waiting and biding her time.” She looked over the faces of Peter, Scott, Isaac, Malia, Stiles and Chris. “That she wants one of us.”

 

Devin tossed and turned, not seeming to be able to find a comfortable position, despite being dead asleep. His breathing quickened as flashes interrupted his previously peaceful slumber.

 

_A gloved hand covered Isabel’s lower face with a handkerchief. She struggled before whatever was on the handkerchief subdued her. “Get her to the van,” a woman’s voice said. A man threw a now unconscious Isabel over his shoulder. “What about the car?” “Leave it.”_

 

_"We think this was a classic bump and grab,” a black haired man said to the sheriff, who was out of uniform. “It looks like she was rear ended. She had to have been surprised when she got out of the car. Parrish found her keys under the car.”_

 

_Derek went down, bullet wounds peppering his torso. Devin and the teenaged wolf he’d seen with Isabel pulled him behind a silver Cruiser, the older werewolf’s blood was black._

_“Why isn’t he healing?” Devin asked. The younger wolf sniffed._

_They have wolfsbane in their bullets.”_

_Get out of here, Scott,” Derek gasped. “Get Isabel and the rest of the pack out of here.”_

_“Stop! You’ll kill them!” a man shouted. Devin peaked around the Cruiser as a blond haired man stood between them and the Procurers. An older man with sandy brown hair stepped forward, firing a single shot to his chest. The man crumpled and a girl screamed._

_Sean!” Derek went limp and slid down the car, landing on his side._

_Lydia was right,” Scott whispered. “We’re all going to die tonight.”_

 

Devin bolted upright, breathing heavily. He felt like he had a cold rock sitting at the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t want that premonition to come to past, although he had yet been able to prevent one from happening. He didn’t know any of this pack. He barely knew Derek. He ran his fingers though his hair. He didn’t want to be forced to watch the werewolf die.

 

Parrish pulled up behind the other cruiser and exited his car.

“Sorry, Parrish. Stilinski said to call you if something came up.”

“What’s up?” He then recognized the midnight blue Mustang. The bumper was dented and the driver side door was wide open.

“I found it a few minutes before I called you, just like this. I’m suspecting a bump and grab,” Parrish looked inside the car. Isabel’s phone was laying in the driver’s seat, face down. The keys were missing. He had a thought to look under the car and found the missing keys. Parrish’s eyebrows knit together. Why was Isabel’s car abandoned on the street? He had a bad feeling in his gut about this. He pulled out his phone. He was going to have to call Stilinski.

 

Stilinski apologized several times to Melissa for having to cut their date short.

“I understand,” she said with a smile. “You’re the sheriff. How about next Thursday I make _you_ dinner?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

“Then we can watch a movie afterwards.”

“Great. Next Thursday then.”

“It’s a date.” Stilinski watched Melissa as she went into her house and smiled. He’d always liked Melissa and was as close to her as their boys were to each other. Although, he had felt a little jealous that she’d been well aware of Beacon Hills’ supernatural side long before Stiles came clean about his knowledge. She waved before closing the door and he headed to the address Parrish had given him. Rafe was already there and met him at his car.

“Were you on a date?” Rafe asked. Stilinski wasn’t about to tell Rafe he’d been on a date with the ex-wife he seemed to be trying to rekindle a romance with.

“Yeah. What do we…,” he trailed off upon seeing Isabel’s Mustang. “Oh, God.”

“We think this was a classic bump and grab,” Rafe said. “It looks like she was rear ended. She had to have been surprised when she got out of the car. Parrish found her keys under the car.”

“Who’d want to kidnap Isabel?”

Rafe shook his head.

“Hunters?”

“Can you find out if the Calaveras are back in town? They’re on the top of my suspect list. I’ll ask Scott if he’s had a whiff of Kate,” Stilinski suddenly groaned. “Ah, crap.”

“What?”

“I’m going to have to be the one to tell Derek his girlfriend is missing.”

 

“Why do you need me?” Scott asked as they headed towards Derek’s loft.

“Well, I’d like to keep my head when I tell Derek what I have to tell him.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll find out when I tell him,” Scott slid open the door. Derek was standing in front of the wall of windows, his right arm propped against it. Derek turned his head towards them. Scott noticed that he had his phone in his other hand.

“Derek,” Stilinski greeted. Derek turned to face them. “Got a minute?”

“Plenty. We can’t start trying to track that witch until after dark.”

“I’m afraid you may have more important things to worry about than the witch,” Derek looked at him questioningly. “We found Isabel’s car last night.”

“What do you mean, found her car?”

“It was abandoned at a stop sign. The door was wide open and it looked like she’d been rear ended.” Derek looked distraught for a moment before he leaned forward, propping himself up on the table.

“The Procurers,” he said and Scott could hear the anger rising in his heartbeat.

“The what?”

“From what I understand, they’re the middlemen in procuring dangerous objects for collectors. Devin warned us that they’d taken an interest in Isabel. I shouldn’t have let her leave.”

“Where did she go?”

“She needed to be alone. Devin opened up wounds that were still healing.”

“Who the hell is Devin?”

“Isabel’s ex,” Scott answered.

“Do you know his last name?”

Scott shook his head.

“No. I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Blond hair and brown eyes. About my size,” Derek answered.

“I think I know where he lives,” Stilinski said. “I met a man that matched that description in the elevator after I talked to Peter.” Derek gave a low growl. “And no you’re not going to kill him.”

“But I can threaten him into talking.”

“No, you’re not,” Scott said, his tone saying he meant it. Derek growled again. “Stop that.”

“I’m going to wait in the lobby of Peter’s building until I see him again.”

 

Stilinski waited in the lobby for most of the day before seeing Devin walk through the front doors. The sheriff approached him as he waited for the elevator.

“Devin?” Devin turned to see who had called his name and Stilinski saw the fear in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Could we talk in your apartment? I have some questions for you regarding Isabel Evans.”

“Of course, Sheriff,” He punched the button for the seventh floor. Devin looked nervous for some reason. Stilinski followed him off the elevator and they headed down the hall.

“You don’t have to be nervous, kid,” Stilinski said as they entered Devin’s apartment.

“I really haven’t had very good experiences with authoritarian figures.” Devin dropped his keys on the hall table. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“No, thank you.” Devin’s apartment looked just like Peter’s only with not as much furniture as the Hale. “I’m going to be frank with you, Devin. I know you know the truth about the world and I am aware that you know what Isabel is.”

“So you know that the old legends and fairy tales are real?”

“I’ve been almost killed by those fairy tales, so yes.” Devin motioned for Stilinski to sit. “I’ve been told you and Isabel once dated?”

“We did. Isabel’s missing, isn’t she?”

“How did you know?”

“I have premonitions. Most of the time they come true. She was rear ended and she was subdued. I didn’t see their faces, only one was a man and the other a woman. They put her in a van. That’s all I can tell you.”

“Can you describe the van?”

“Dirty white. Maybe grey.”

“It’s more information than we had,” Stilinski paused. “Why would the Procurers take an interest in Isabel?”

“That I really don’t know. Unless their client wants a Pure Valkyrie in their collection, I don’t see what anyone would want with Isabel. Except for Vincent. He wanted her to go Dark or die.”

“Thanks, Devin,” Stilinski stood, followed by Devin. “By the way, what is your last name?”

“Greene.” Stilinski nodded before handing Devin his card.

“If you catch wind of anything new, give me a call.”

“I will,” Devin shut the door behind Stilinski. It was a valid question. What did the Procurers want with Isabel?


	11. Chasseur Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continues to search for Isabel. Lindsey makes a horrifying discovery.

“He straight up told your dad he has premonitions?” Lydia asked. “And he even told him that he saw Isabel’s kidnapping?”

“Yeah he has an APB out on a dirty white van, but without a plate number they won’t be able to actually prove that any van was used in the abduction.”

“Has he told Derek?”

Stiles shook his head.

“I don’t think Dad wants him going after Devin. He warned them about the Procurers to begin with,” He sighed. “Scott hates keeping stuff from him but he and Dad agreed that Derek would do something he’d regret if he knew. The wolves are all out trying to pick up Isabel’s scent.”

“Then let’s hope she didn’t go into her Valkyrie form.”

Stiles nodded in agreement.

 

Sean just looked at Mark.

“You want to what?”

“It’s time she learned the truth.”

“She’s not ready yet. She’s not ready to learn the truth about the world.”

“She’s sixteen.”

“Exactly! Give her time to actually be a teenager! This is the first time I’ve seen her halfway happy. Now you want to drop the supernatural bomb on her?”

“She’ll learn eventually. It’ll be better for her to learn from us than when she sees a werewolf on a full moon.”

“Mom!”

“I have to agree with Sean, dear," Emily said. "I don’t think she’s ready for the truth yet either.”

“You’re going to take his side? He’s been balking at his duties ever since we made him break it off with that werewolf.”

“That werewolf had a name, Dad. And Lindsey isn’t ready to join the family business just yet. Or were you hoping by dragging her around Hell’s half acre she’d willingly say ‘Teach me, Jedi Master’?” Emily bit her lip to keep the amusement from showing on her face. Mark’s face turned red with anger.

“Just give her a little while longer,” Emily said. “Her personality has begun to change. Once I believe she is ready, I will be the one to tell her the truth.”

 

Angry couldn’t accurately describe Derek. He, Peter, Malia, Scott and Isaac had tried and failed to track Isabel’s scent and Danny wasn’t going to be able to track her by cell phone. They had reached a dead end. Malia had never seen him like that and frankly, it scared her. And she then proved to be her father’s daughter. Upon finding Devin’s name at the mailboxes, she traveled up to his floor and found his apartment. Lucky for Malia, Devin was home.

“Ah, crap,” he said, when he saw Malia. He took a step back almost as if he knew she was going to barge in. Malia marched right into the apartment. “Come on in. Make yourself at home,” he added sarcastically. Once Devin shut the door, she growled at him. “So what do I owe the honor of a coyote barging into my apartment? Are you here just to growl at me?”

“We know you warned Isabel about the Procurers.”

“I did. But if you’re here to threaten me into making me tell you why, you’re wasting your time. Because I don’t know why they took her or where they could have taken her. In fact, I don’t even know who the Procurers are. And let me guess, Derek’s Alpha has forbidden him from contacting me so he sends a coyote to do his threatening.”

“No one sent me. And how do you know I’m a coyote?”

“It’s a talent of mine,” Devin paused. “They don’t know you’re here, do they?” Malia didn’t answer. “Look, I want to find her as much as Derek does. I know how powerful she is and a power like hers isn’t very common.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did she explain a Valkyrie’s eye color to you?”

“Blue is Pure and Green is Dark. The brighter the eyes, the more powerful the Valkyrie.”

“Do you know why Vincent wanted her among the Dark so bad?” Malia shook her head. “She has a rare ability to cause light to burst from her body. It’s a weapon in itself. The light will knock you on your ass if she hits you with it on full blast, as will her Scream.”

“I thought her scream was like our roars.”

Devin shook his head.

“It’s not just a sign of aggression. It’s a defense or offense mechanism. Another reason Isabel would be valuable to someone is the fact that her mother was Esther Evans, the most powerful Valkyrie to ever live.”

“You know and awful lot about Valkyries.”

“I’m an old family friend,” Devin motioned to the door. “You tell your Alpha I’m going to help your pack find Isabel. I give you my word.”

Malia nodded, then stopped at the door.

“Sorry for bursting in like I did.”

“I would have done the same.”

 

Lindsey worked on some homework in the library during her free period.

“Hey, what’s up?” Mason asked as he sat down across from her. She pulled her headphones out.

“Just getting a head start on homework.”

“Smart,” He pulled a book and a binder out of his bag. “I have a book report I need to get started on.”

“Smart.”

Mason chuckled. Liam joined them a moment later, turning a chair around to straddle it. He gave Lindsey a smile.

“Need something?”

“Just hanging out, seeing what you two are doing.”

“Work. What are you doing besides bugging us?”

Liam chuckled.

“Just bugging you.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“So you coming to the game on Saturday?”

“Maybe, but it won’t be to watch you.”

Mason laughed.

“Who? Scott? Danny?”

“You do realize that Danny’s my best friend, right?”

“I do now.”

“Besides Scott, Stiles and Isaac are my friends, too.”

“I see you hanging out with them all the time.”

“Is this your way of attempting to ask me out?”

“Sorta.”

“No.”

“Crash and burn!”

“Shut up, Mason.” Mason was holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Lindsey smiled.

“Try a different tactic later. Maybe I’ll say no to that one as well.” Mason lost it and Liam’s face turned red. The laughter caught Ms. White’s attention and she leveled a look at them.

“I… I gotta go.” He made a hasty retreat and Mason held his hand up for a high five.

“That was priceless,” he said after Lindsey gave him the high five. “He’s so not going to live that one down.” Lindsey giggled and decided that Lydia was a bad influence on her.

 

“Any updates?” Isaac asked Scott as he met him and Stiles in the parking lot. Scott shook his head.

“Aside from Derek getting angrier by the second, no.”

“Um, I might have an update,” Malia said, sheepishly.

“What did you do?”

“I tracked down where Devin lived.”

“Oh, God,” Stiles muttered. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Because you’re a Hale,” Malia gave a low growl at her boyfriend. “Just stating a fact.”

“Malia,” Scott prompted.

“He gave me some information on Valkyries Isabel didn’t tell us. Apparently, she’s like Valkyrie royalty.”

“Royalty? Like a princess?” Stiles asked and Scott rolled his eyes.

“No, you idiot. Her mom was like Aunt Talia.”

“Powerful?”

Malia nodded.

“He said the most powerful ever to live. He thinks they might want her as a weapon. He said that light thingy she does and her Scream can knock someone out if she uses it fully on someone.” Scott’s eyebrows shot up.

“Anything halfway useful?” Isaac asked. “Like who the Procurers are.”

“Nope, but he did say he was going to help us look for her.”

 

Lindsey dropped her bag in one of the living room chairs, humming a tune as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge. She turned and nearly dropped it, startled at seeing her father standing in the doorway.

“Dad, you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to. How was your day?”

“Fine,” she answered slowly, wondering why Mark had a sudden interest in her day. “I’ve got homework to do.”

“You can do it later,” Lindsey just looked at Mark. “I have something I want to show you.” Mark picked up his keys.

“You have to show it to me now?”

“Yes, now. Come on.” Lindsey hesitated before following her father to the car.

 

Her first thought when they pulled up next to the warehouse was her parents had found out about Sean teaching her how to use weapons.

 _I am so screwed._ she thought as she stepped out of the car, trying to think of excuses so that Sean wouldn’t be in trouble, too. But when she stepped inside, it was like a whole other world. Most of the men and women in the room were walking around in tactical gear. The rest were wearing civilian clothing. Everyone was carrying automatic rifles. _Great. My family is right wing gun nuts._

“These aren’t security consultants, are they?”

“No, they’re not.” Mark guided Lindsey to the left.

“Where are we going?”

“What I want to show you is this way.”

“You’re not raising an anarchist army, are you?”

Mark chuckled.

“No.” They rounded a corner and came face to face with Sean, dressed in civilian clothing with an automatic rifle slung over his shoulder. His eyes widened and a look of horror came over his face.

“She’s not ready for this!” he said. “Mom told you to wait!”

“She’s ready, Sean! I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. You can’t protect her from the truth.”

“She doesn’t need to find out like this. And just so you know, Mom is going to kill you for bringing her here now.”

“Move out of the way,” Sean didn’t budge. “Sean, I said move.”

“No.” Lindsey gaped when Mark slammed Sean’s front against the wall, twisting his right arm around, causing her brother to grunt.

“You will remember who the leader of this family is and you will remember your place in it.” He released his son and Sean turned around, holding his arm. “Come on, Linds.” Lindsey looked at her brother, who looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Lindsey,” he whispered.

“Lindsey!” Lindsey reached out and took his hand.

“I’m scared. I want you with me.”

Sean nodded and together they followed their father. Mark waited for Lindsey at a door.

“You’re old enough to learn the family secret. And a secret not many people are privy to. The world is full of monsters and priceless artifacts. The fairy tales are real as are most of the relics you hear about. Our job is to find these relics by any means possible.”

“Is that why we came to Beacon Hills? To find a relic?”

“We were contracted to find a priceless artifact. Our information led us here and to the one thing that could help us find it,” Mark opened the door and walked into the small room. Lindsey followed and looked upon the scene in shock, her mouth hanging open. A chain link fence ran across the room. A woman was handcuffed to it, breathing heavily. Her dark brown hair hung loose around her face. She wore a black halter top and blue jeans. She looked up and Lindsey saw that her eyes were glowing bright blue.

“Oh, my God,” Lindsey whispered.


	12. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey learns the truth about Beacon Hills. The pack makes a plan with a new ally.

Sean watched his sister’s reaction at the revelation of the family secret he’d tried so hard to hide from her. She was horrified at the scene before her. Truthfully, Sean had been as well when he first saw her as well. He never thought his parents would stoop so low just to find something. Sean had never known them to do this.

“Mark!” Emily was at the helm of the electrical box. The Sullivan woman looked pissed and Sean knew she hadn’t told his parents what they wanted to hear. He was pretty sure she was a werewolf, as her eyes were glowing bright blue. This was the first time he’d been back in the room since finding that his mother and another Procurer had taken her. “I told you to wait!”

“She needs to see what we do. I’m done with the two of you coddling her.”

“Coddling me? You kidnapped someone!” Lindsey screeched. “Who the hell are you people!?”

“Lindsey!”

“Don’t yell at her!” Sean interjected. “You’re the one that decided to bring her here now! To drop a bomb on her knowing she wasn’t ready to know the truth!”

“Sean, I will not tell you again.”

“Tell me what? That I should know my place in this family? It’s bad enough I have to sacrifice my happiness. Don’t make Lindsey make the same sacrifices!”

“How about you guys take your family discussion elsewhere,” Isabel suddenly said. “I feel a little awkward being in the middle of your personal business.”

“Shut up,” Mark said. She attempted to shrug.

“What are you doing to her?” Lindsey asked.

“Using an old persuasion method to tell them something I don’t know,” Mark backhanded Isabel.

“I said shut up!”

“Dad!”

“You’re torturing her!?” Lindsey was appalled. “What kind of monsters are you to torture another human being!?”

“That thing over there is no human.”

Isabel gave a dramatic eye roll.

“Sean, get her out of here,” Emily said.

“No, she’s going to stay in here and see what we do.”

“She’s sixteen!”

“So was Sean when he found out.”

“He’s the eldest!”

“It doesn’t matter,” He motioned to the box. “Continue.” Emily brushed her hair away from her face and turned towards Isabel.

“The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can let you go.”

“When you let me go, you better get the hell out of this town, because there are wolves in my pack that will kill you for this and not think twice about it.”

“Isabel, dear, nice try but we both know you are not a wolf. And just because you have the protection of a couple of Hales doesn’t make you a part of their pack.” The name caught both Sean and Lindsey’s attentions. Lindsey didn’t understand their talk about wolf packs. “Where is the Eye of Odin?”

“Are you even listening? I told you I don’t know what the hell that is!”

“You’re lying.”

“I swear to you I don’t know!” Emily turned a knob on the electrical box, causing electricity to go through wires connected to the fence and Isabel gave a scream. Lindsey screamed as well. Isabel’s body arched and her eyes glowed again. Emily turned it off and Isabel sagged.

“Where is the Eye of Odin?”

“I don’t know!” The cackle of electricity went through the fence again.

“Stop it!” Lindsey screamed. “You’ll kill her!” Isabel sagged again, breathing heavily.

“No, this won’t kill her. Not yet.”

“You have to believe me. I don’t know what it is or where it is.”

“The lies will get you nowhere. I know it’s a Valkyrie artifact and I know that the Pure know where it is. Tell me now!”

“I don’t know!” Isabel screamed at Emily.

“Oh, God,” Sean whispered, realizing now that Isabel Sullivan was a Valkyrie. He’d never come across one in person, but he’d heard about the power they held. They were protectors and fierce fighters. And he was also aware of what her Scream would do if she unleashed it. “Mom, back off!” Instead of backing off, Emily turned on the power again. And Isabel lost control of her human form. Her iridescent wings extended, right before her body started to glow. “Ah, sh—” The curse was not able to fully leave Sean’s lips before she gave an extremely loud Valkyrie Scream and the light burst forth from her body. When the light died, no one was on their feet. Except for Lindsey. Sean reached up and felt the blood coming from his ear.

“Lindsey?” He staggered to his feet. His parents and the three Procurers that had been in the room all had blood dripping from their ears. “Lindsey? You okay?” Lindsey was in complete shock. Sean took her face in his hands and noticed that she was also the only one whose ears weren’t bleeding. Emily approached Isabel, who was sagging and seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Emily grabbed her by her jaw.

“So you used an alias to hide from the Dark Valkyrie. I know who you are and I will get the location of the Eye from you. Your ruse is exposed, Esther Evans.” The Valkyrie’s eyes fluttered closed as she completely passed out. She turned to Sean. “Take Lindsey back home.”

 

Derek was sitting on the couch in his loft. Since moving into the loft, it hadn’t felt like home until Isabel moved in with him. Scott had forbidden him from speaking to Devin. He was desperate for any clue to what happened to Isabel. He knew it had to have been these Procurers the mysterious man had warned Isabel about. Chris was speaking with his contacts to see if he could uncover clues as to the whereabouts of any Procurers in the area. Derek had never heard of Procurers, but he wasn’t surprised that Deaton had. Derek picked up his phone to call the vet to see if he’d meet him at the clinic when he heard the distinctive eagle toned scream. Derek jumped to his feet.

“Isabel.”

 

Lindsey rang the doorbell, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was extremely upset and hurt. Upset that her parents were monsters and hurt that Sean knew about it and was involved with the family business of torturing people. The moment they returned home, Lindsey jumped into her car and left. Sean didn’t even bother to stop her. He’d explained everything to Lindsey between apologies. She’s always been close with her brother but she now felt like she didn’t know him at all. So Lindsey went to the one person she _could_ trust. Danny opened the door.

“Lindsey? What’s wrong?” He could tell she was upset.

“I’m sorry if I woke you but I need someone to talk to,” Danny stepped aside and Lindsey walked in. “I’m sorry.” The two teens went to Danny’s room and she sat down on his bed, Danny sitting next to her, holding a box of tissues.

“What happened?” The tears started to fall again.

“Everything I know has been a lie,” she said, sniffing. “My family isn’t who I thought they were. Nothing around here is what I thought it was.” Danny knew right then that she knew about Beacon Hills. He waited, not wanting to let her knew that he knew as well. “Please don’t think I’m crazy when I tell you this. You’re the one person I trust to tell you this.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can tell me that will make me think you’re crazy.”

“Really?” Lindsey took a tissue from the box in her best friend’s hands.

“Try me.”

“My family is something called Procurers. They collect rare artifacts and relics for high paying clients. Apparently this stuff has connections to the supernatural. Mom and Dad run the whole thing and Sean knew. They’d been making him sacrifice everything for this and I think they want me to, too. Danny,” she looked at him. “I think they torture and kill people to get locations of these things they look for. Sean said that all the fairy tales and legends are real and that a lot of them are in Beacon Hills.”

“And you’re upset that they kept it from you.”

Lindsey shook her head.

“It’s not that they didn’t tell me the truth about the world. It’s the way they did it,” Lindsey paused, noticing that Danny didn’t seem too surprised about what she was saying. “You knew too, didn’t you?”

“That your family was Procurers? No.”

“I meant that the supernatural creatures from books were real.”

Danny sighed.

“My ex is a werewolf.”

“You dated a werewolf? Really?”

“Ethan didn’t know I knew until I broke it off with him. There’s too much weird stuff going on in this town for it not to be a supernatural waystation.” Danny tried to steer them back to the original topic. “So if you’re not upset because they didn’t tell you, why are you?”

“There was a woman there. They had her handcuffed to a fence and they were torturing her asking for something called the Eye of Odin.”

“What’s that?”

“I have no idea. She didn’t seem to know either but Mom didn’t believe her. She then lets out this scream that sounded almost like an eagle and this light just comes out of her body and she sprouts wings.” Danny was sure all the color drained from his face just then. He knew of only one supernatural in Beacon Hills that had wings.

“Oh, my God,” Danny whispered.

“What?”

“What was her name?”

“Mom called her Esther.”

“Lindsey, I really don’t think that’s her name. There’s a pack of werewolves in Beacon Hills. If she’s who I think she is, she’s a part of that pack.”

“If there’s a pack, then there’s an alpha right?”

“Yeah, there’s an Alpha. I knew him well. Are you willing to help them?” Lindsey looked at Danny. He knew about this world and was asking if she willing to betray her family to help Esther’s pack.

“I’ll want to talk to him face to face.”

“It can be arraigned,” Danny picked up his phone and dialed.

 

“You couldn’t pick up where it was coming from?” Deaton asked. Derek shook his head.

“No, it echoed. Like it was coming from everywhere at once. It means she’s still alive.”

“We hope.”

“She’s still alive,” Scott said, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia right behind him. “Danny is bringing someone that knows where to find her.”

“Who?” Deaton asked.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me over the phone. All I know is they’re coming here.”

“The sooner they get here, the sooner we can get Isabel.”

“I wouldn’t be so eager to take on Procurers,” a voice said from behind Derek. “They make Gerard Argent look like a preschooler.” Derek spun around, his eyes flashing. Devin held his hands up as the Beta growled and leapt on Devin.

“Derek!” Scott, Stiles, Malia and Deaton jumped in to pull Derek off of Devin. “Stop!” Derek snarled. “Enough!” Derek glared at Scott, feeling the Alpha compulsion. “This isn’t helping Isabel!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” No one had heard the door open with the commotion. “One of you is an Alpha werewolf?” Everyone turned to see Danny and Lindsey.

“Wait a minute…,” Stiles started. “Lindsey? You’re the one that can tell us how to find Isabel?”

“That’s not what my mom called her, but yes.”

“Your mom?”

“Apparently, I come from a family of Procurers who think Esther or Isabel or whatever her name is knows where something called the Eye of Odin is.”

Devin suddenly cursed.

“You know what that is?” Scott asked.

“It’s a legend. At least I thought it was.”

“Mind sharing?” Stiles asked.

“Legend has it the Norse god Odin went to Mimir’s Well to gain wisdom and knowledge, but Mimir required that he sacrifice an eye to prove that was what he wished. When he did so, he was able to drink from the well. Odin’s eye remained at the bottom of the well until Mimir gave it to the Valkyrie for safekeeping. The years the eye spent in the well caused it to turn into a jewel and the most powerful of the Valkyrie kept it in their possession,” Devin turned to Lindsey. “Did she do a light burst?”

“Yeah.”

“Whoever sent the Procurers must not know that Esther is dead.”

“So they’ve mistaken Isabel for her mother,” Derek said. He turned to Lindsey. “Where is she?”

“She’s in one of our warehouses, but you won’t be able to just walk in there, get her and walk out. By the way, which one of you _is_ the alpha?”

“That would be me,” Scott said. “How well so you know the warehouse where their keeping Isabel?”

“Not very well, but it won’t take me long to do so.”

“The sooner we can get to Isabel, the better,” Lindsey nodded, not even thinking twice about betraying her parents. She just hoped she could keep Sean away from the warehouse when she brought the pack in.


	13. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has a prediction. The pack goes to rescue Isabel. Devin reveals a secret.

Isaac looked like he was having a hard time comprehending what Scott was telling him.

“Lindsey’s parents kidnapped Isabel?”

“What part of that are you not understanding?” Stiles asked, straddling Scott’s desk chair. Scott was leaned against his desk and Isaac was sitting on the bed. “Lindsey’s family is the Procurers that Devin warned Isabel, Derek, Parrish and Deaton about. Devin didn’t know it was them.”

“And how did Danny find out?” Stiles dropped his head down on his arms, which were crossed over the back of the chair.

“Lindsey went to Danny after she found out about what her parents were doing,” Scott explained. “She was upset and Danny _is_ her best friend.”

“I just don’t get why she’d give us this information. Deaton said Procurers have some sort of honor system. Kinda like the Hunters,” Stiles said.

“You saw how well that worked for the Argents,” Scott said.

“This has nothing to do with honor,” Isaac said. “You remember how she was when she first moved here? She wouldn’t make friends and was very standoffish.”

“Kinda like Derek was when we first met him,” Stiles added. Scott nodded. Right after Peter bit Scott was when they met Derek. He was an extremely angry man and just as standoffish. Even with his offer to teach Scott how to control his wolf, it was like pulling teeth for him to even do so. That anger had served him well, but since sacrificing his Alpha spark for his dying sister, his anger seemed to have diminished tremendously. With Isabel’s disappearance, that anger had returned and it was taking everything Scott had to rein in the older werewolf.

“She said her parents kept moving her from school to school. She hated her parents for it. This is her way of paying them back.”

“By sicing a pack of werewolves on them?” Stiles asked. “She has to know how natural wolf packs work.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Isaac said. “I’ll see what her motive is for doing it.”

 

Lindsey didn’t acknowledge any of her family as she left for school. Sean had expected as much. He was sure their once close relationship had now been shattered.

“I told you she wasn’t ready,” Sean said as soon as he heard her car door.

“It’s done,” Emily said. “There is no need in complaining about it now.” Emily picked up her keys.

“I guess the Valkyrie is in for another long day of electrocution.”

“She’s going to tell me where she hid the Eye.”

“What if she’s telling the truth?” Emily stopped and turned to look at him. “What if she’s not Esther?”

“Sean, that light burst she did is a rare ability among Valkyrie. Esther is the last one alive that can do it. Even her children could not do that. You’re going to stay at the warehouse. We’ve also had special bullets made. Wolfsbane and nightshade to keep the Hales and her children from coming for her.” Sean wanted to protest.

“Enough of your protesting,” Mark said before he could. “Now get to the warehouse.” Sean snorted and turned and left. He was torn. He wanted to free Isabel. He refused to believe that she was Esther as his parents did. But he had his duty to his family. And that was the reason he was so torn.

 

Lindsey sat at one of the outside tables, waiting on her friends. She couldn’t stop thinking about Isabel’s plight. The look in her eyes that told Lindsey that she was telling the truth. It had been three days since she’s found out about the other side of the world. She was still in shock and reeling from it.

“Hey, Lindsey,” Scott greeted as he Stiles, Kira and Malia sat down with her.

“Hey,” she returned the greeting halfheartedly.

“What’s wrong?” Scott’s voice was full of concern. “If it’s about tonight….”

“When she screamed, when she did that thing she did, it affected everyone. They were knocked on their asses and their ears were bleeding. Everyone except for me.”

“Her Scream makes ears bleed?” Stiles asked. “That’s never happened before.”

“We all heard it that night,” Scott pointed out. “Hell, I thought it was Lydia at first before I realized that it was a Valkyrie.”

“Maybe we should talk to Devin,” Malia said. “He seems to know a lot about Valkyries.”

“Who’s Devin?” Lindsey asked.

“Remember the guy we were trying to get Derek off of?” Stiles asked.

“Derek being the really pissed off dark haired guy?”

“That would be him.”

“The guy that told us the Mimir Well story?”

“Yeah, him. Well, I think he and Isabel have some history.”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “The same kind of history that Derek has with Kate.”

“Malia’s right,” Kira interjected to steer the conversation back on track. “Devin might know what we’ll be up against. Maybe he’ll also be able to explain why Isabel’s Scream didn’t affect Lindsey.” Isaac, Lydia and Danny joined them halfway through Kira’s statement.

“Why would it affect Lindsey?” Isaac asked.

“Apparently, Isabel can make ears bleed when she screams,” Stiles said.

“There might be a slight problem going to that warehouse,” Danny said, looking over at Lydia.

“What do you mean? What are you sensing?” Stiles asked.

“You can’t go tonight,” Lydia sounded almost panicked. “You can’t go to that warehouse.”

“Why?” Malia asked.

“Because you’re all going to die tonight.”

“Whoa!” Lindsey said. “Hold the phones,” Then she paused. “Actually that might be an accurate statement if my parents catch us.”

“What about Isabel?” Scott said in a low voice. “We can’t leave her there and Lindsey can’t get her out by herself.”

“That’s true.”

“Scott, please,” Lydia begged. “Please don’t go.”

“Lydia, we’ll have Derek with us,” Malia said.

“Maybe we can bring Devin too,” Stiles said. “If it’ll make you feel better.”

“Make me feel better!” Several students looked towards their table. Lydia gave a tight smile before putting her head in her hands. “Scott, please. If you go to that warehouse tonight, you and whoever you take with you are going to die.”

“Lydia, I have to,” Scott placed his hand over hers. “I’m not leaving a member of my pack in their hands any longer than she already has.”

“Scott,” The bell rang and they gathered their things. Lindsey now knew what kind of Alpha Scott was. He would stop at nothing to protect his pack.

 

“In those exact words?” Derek asked.

“She was begging me not to go tonight,” Scott answered.

“She might be right,” Devin added. “There’s a good chance that we may all die tonight.” He looked at Derek. “Especially you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Derek asked with a growl. Devin seemed to ignore the growl. Isaac stepped between the two in case Derek’s temper ran away with him again.

“I told the sheriff I have premonitions. Which I presume he told you.” Stiles nodded. “The night Isabel was taken, I saw her abduction. And will you stop growling for five minutes?”

“Come on, Derek,” Isaac said. “He’s just trying to help.”

Derek snorted.

“But I also saw something else that I didn’t tell the sheriff. Something could possibly go wrong,” He looked at Derek. “They’ll be using wolfsbane. And you will die if they catch us.”

“As long as Isabel is safe, I don’t care.”

“I’m not going to let her live without you.”

“How?” Stiles asked.

“I have premonitions for a reason. I haven’t been able to do it before, but I will find a way to keep this from happening. Keep Derek and Sean from dying.”

“What?” Lindsey just looked at Devin.

“Who’s Sean?” Malia asked.

“My brother. Did one of them kill him?”

“No. A brown haired man did.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Lindsey turned to Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Derek and Devin. “If we’re going to do this, we need to leave now.” They went out to their cars, Stiles, Scott, Kira and Malia in Stiles’ Jeep, Derek, Devin, Isaac and Lindsey in Derek’s Cruiser. Lindsey hoped nothing would go wrong.

 

Stiles and Derek pulled up in the back of the warehouse.

“There’s a back entrance over there,” Lindsey said when they gathered around Derek’s Cruiser. “And it’s the closest entrance to where they’re keeping Isabel.”

“The quicker we can get in and get her the quicker we can get her out,” Devin said.

“Then we should move now,” Derek said. “Lindsey?”

“This way.”

 

Isabel heard the door open and she sighed. She looked up and saw the blond haired girl they’d brought a few days earlier. She glanced around the room before motioning to someone in the hall. She had a mix of relief and horror when she saw who followed the girl in. Derek quickly crossed the room and took her face in his hands.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Isabel whispered. “If they catch you….”

“We’re getting you out of here,” He reached up and snapped the handcuffs and she fell into his chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek scooped her up. “Lindsey, Scott, take the lead.”

“We need to hurry,” the girl, whom Isabel assumed was Lindsey, said.

“I agree,” Devin said. Isabel was surprised to see him with the pack. Lindsey, Scott and Devin led the way while Kira, Malia and Isaac came up in the rear. All was clear until someone stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped and looked everyone over.

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispered, taking Lindsey by the arm.

“Don’t try to stop me, Sean.” The name caught Devin’s attention.

“Mom and Dad are on their way. I heard Dad saying he was bringing others. You need to get her out of here fast.”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Devin said. “But you be careful, too. Your family is dangerous people.”

“I know that all too well. Now get the hell outta here.” Lindsey nodded and the pack escaped.

 

“Open the door,” Derek said. Lindsey did as he said and jumped into the back of the Cruiser and helped Derek slide Isabel into the back. Suddenly, Derek, Scott, Isaac and Malia’s heads whipped to their left. “They’re here,” Scott turned to Stiles.

“You gotta get outta here. Now!” Devin said, turning to the others. “This is what I saw. You can’t fight them off,” He turned to Derek. “Get her out of here. I’ll distract them.”

“Go,” Derek said and Stiles, Scott, Kira and Malia darted towards Stiles’ Jeep.

“Derek, Devin, Isaac, come on,” Lindsey called from the car. Devin pulled off his shirt, revealing wings tattooed on his back. Derek now knew how he knew Isabel. Devin was a Valkyrie.

“Whatever you do, get her to safety. Get her back to the vet.”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting redemption,” The tattoos began to move and his wings began to extend. Devin looked back at Derek and Isaac, his eyes were glowing medium green and Isaac gaped. “Tell her I’m sorry.” His black wings were fully extended now. “Now, get out of here!” Derek took a few steps back, pushing Isaac back, and Devin darted forward as several Procurers came into view. Derek and Isaac darted towards the Cruiser. Isaac jumped into the back seat with Isabel and Lindsey as Derek started it and Devin Screamed and darted away from the cars. Stiles and Derek drove in the opposite direction, Derek surprised that Devin was a Dark Valkyrie but hoping that he wouldn’t end up giving his life.


	14. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is questioned about the Hales ties. Tensions come to a head between Sean and his parents. The witch reveals what she's after.

“There has to be a reason that witch was using a fire hallucination,” Chris said. “There has to be a reason she wanted the pack’s attention.” Chris, Rafe, Stilinski, Parrish and Peter were at Chris’ apartment.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” Peter asked. “You don’t think it’s my fault, do you?”

“It crossed my mind,” Stilinski retorted.

“Sheriff,” Chris said, leveling a look at the Beacon County Sheriff.

“Okay, what exactly am I missing here?” Rafe asked before anything else could be said. “Are you suggesting this witch has it out for Peter?”

“Not Peter, persay. But the Hales in general. How many siblings did you have, Peter?” Peter didn’t answer. “Peter?” Peter looked up from his phone.

“Sorry. What?”

“How many siblings did you have?”

“Just Talia and James. Both of them were older than me. And I had about eight nieces and nephews as well.”

“So any of them could have pissed off a witch?”

“Pretty much.”

“Derek’s pretty sure he didn’t piss off any witches.”

“So is Peter,” Parrish added. “What about Cora?” Stilinski asked. Peter again didn’t answer, focusing on his phone.

“Peter, what’s going on?” Peter didn’t seem to hear Chris. “Peter,” The former Hunter put a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder. Peter looked up.

“Huh?”

“You’re somewhere else.”

“Derek found out where Isabel is. Half the pack is going to get her.”

“What!?” Stilinski cried. “He should have told us.”

“And how do you explain in the police report that they kidnapped her because she’s a Valkyrie?”

“He has a point,” Parrish agreed. “But that’s not the only reason.”

“No it’s not. Lydia begged Scott not to go tonight. That they all were going to die tonight.” Peter held his phone up. “I keep checking the phone for word from Malia that they made it out in one piece.”

“Who went?” Rafe asked. “Besides Scott and Derek.”

“Malia, Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Devin and Lindsey.”

“Stiles went!?” Stilinski didn’t look like he knew if he wanted to be angry or panicked.

“Who’s Lindsey?” Parrish asked.

“Friend of Scott’s,” Peter’s phone chimed and he looked down. “Oh, thank God.” He looked up at the others, the relief plain on his face. “They got Isabel and they’re on the way to the clinic.” The phone chimed again and Peter sighed. “Devin stayed behind to distract the Procurers.”

“Well, at least it wasn’t everyone like Lydia was predicting.”

“Thank God for that,” Peter looked at Stilinski. “Or there would have been a hell of a lot of bodies for you to pick up in pieces.”

 

“You can’t blame me for her escape.” Sean threw his keys down on the counter.

“I can and I will,” Mark said. “You’ve been very vocal about Evans ever since we caught her. She was close to breaking and telling us where to find the Eye of Odin.”

“I didn’t let her go! I was with the others. I left long enough to go to the bathroom. I couldn’t make it down the hall, release her and send her on her way in less than five minutes!”

“Where’s your sister?”

“With friends. She’s still allowed to have those, isn’t she? Or are you going to threaten to kill them, too?”

“She’s not going to leave the family for her friends. And her friends aren’t Alpha werewolves,” Emily said.

 _You have no idea what her friends are._ Sean thought. He’d never tell them that she was friends with Isabel’s pack.

“I’m concerned about the Valkyrie that attacked us,” Mark said.

“Well, obviously they tracked her down.”

“They must want the Eye of Odin as well,” Emily commented. “But I really doubt they would have gotten any more information out of her than we did.”

Sean turned on his mother.

“You would have tortured her to death. Over an artifact that we know nothing about!” Emily said nothing. “How many others have you done this to? How many people have you murdered for random artifacts?”

“We do what we must as Procurers.”

“And that includes kidnapping, torture, and murder?”

“We do what we must. As will you when you take the helm.”

“No, Dad. _If_ I take the helm, I will _not_ use your tactics.”

“Sean!”

“I’ve had enough! Torturing Isabel was the last straw. I refuse to do that.”

“You may not have a choice.”

“I do have a choice. And I’m choosing not to do this.” Sean turned around.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Sean turned back around and held his arms out.

“Or what? You going to kill me?” He tapped his chest. “Right here. And then you explain to Lindsey and the sheriff why you killed your own son.” Emily’s mouth hung open, while Mark complemented on doing so. Sean started to walk backwards, arms still out. He turned back around when he reached the stairs.

“Mark, this needs to stop.”

“Then you drill it into his head what duty to the family means.”

“He’s been like this since we made him break it off with the Hale girl. He’s resented us for five years.”

“He needs to grow a pair and move on. We have a job to do.”

 

Deaton held the door open as Derek carried Isabel inside. Parrish, Chris and Peter were already there.

“On the table,” Deaton instructed him and Derek complied, gently laying Isabel on the table.

“She looks like she’s been through a war zone,” Parrish commented. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Deaton shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“She needs to be in a hospital!” Lindsey cried.

“Your parents will be able to find her then,” Chris said. “She won’t be safe.”

“She won’t be safe here!”

“She’ll be safer here than in a hospital,” Derek said, brushing aside Isabel’s hair. Isabel reached up and grasped his forearm. “I’m right here, Isabel. I’m not going anywhere.”

“What the hell did they do to her?” Peter asked.

“Electricity,” Isabel whispered. “Enough to make me lose control,” She looked over at Deaton. “In a big way.”

“Define ‘big way’.”

“Light burst _and_ a Scream.”

“I think all of Beacon Hills heard that Scream,” Stiles said. Scott gave him a look.

“I could have hurt someone.”

“Where’s Devin?” Deaton suddenly asked. No one answered.

“Why was he with you?” Isabel asked.

“He wanted to help. He wanted a premonition he had to keep from coming true.”

“What did he do?” Derek hesitated. “Derek?”

“He said he was sorry. Before he attacked the Procurers.” Isabel was silent for a few minutes.

“That’s the second time he’s done that.”

“Why would a Dark protect a Pure?” Isaac asked.

“Wait,” Peter asked. “Devin was a Valkyrie?”

“Good size wingspan. Wings about the same color as Vincent’s.”

“That’s why you felt threatened by him,” Parrish said. “When he came to the clinic.”

Isabel nodded.

“We should let Isabel regain her strength,” Chris said. “We can play twenty questions with her later.” Lindsey’s phone started ringing, causing her to jump. She looked down at her phone and her heart nearly stopped.

“It’s my dad.”

 

She sipped her tea as the man gave a bloodcurdling scream, savoring the taste. She inhaled the scent as she released her power over him. He leaned over, wheezing and gasping for breath.

“You know, this tea is made of some of the rarest ingredients known to man,” she said, as if she were speaking to a friend and not a Procurer she’d caught and was currently torturing. “Its aroma is pleasing to me, although I’ve been told by others they think it smells horrible,” She set the cup down and uncrossed her legs before standing. “Now, tell me why you have Isabel Sullivan in your possession like a piece of art you can trade?” The man didn’t answer again. She ran her finger across his cheek and he screamed again. Once he stopped again, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear. “It’s a simple question, Procurer. A simple answer and the pain will stop. Why do you have the Valkyrie?”

“We… we have it on… good authority… that she knows where to find the Eye of Odin.”

“Now was that so hard?” She straightened. “So your superiors are being contracted to procure the Eye of Odin. By whom?”

“I don’t know. I’m not privy to that.”

“Who is?” The Procurer was silent again. “Who!?” She jabbed her fingers over his heart and again he let out a bloodcurdling scream. “Tell me before your heart gives out from the strain.”

“Chasseur!” he screamed before he died. She took a step back and admired her handiwork.

“Hmm,” she said, tapping a figure against her lips. “Who would hire Procurers to find the Eye?” She turned around, grabbed her jacket and headed out of the room. She had a family of Procurers to question.


	15. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel goes into hiding. The Chasseurs take a hit to their reputation. The clinic has a surprise guest

“Are you sure she’ll be safe here?” Scott asked. He, Derek, Malia and Peter were standing in Peter’s living room.

“Isabel hasn’t been here before,” Peter said. “The Procurers don’t know that I live here and that I’m her boyfriend’s uncle. I hope.”

“Besides, they probably have my place staked out, along with the animal clinic,” Derek added.

“Truthfully, I don’t know how much we can trust the Procurer girl,” Malia and Scott looked at Peter. “I know she’s your friend and all and she helped break Isabel out, but you guys did get Devin killed in the process.”

“He sacrificed himself,” Derek said.

“He didn’t act like a Dark Valkyrie,” Scott added. “Vincent and the others were wings out, eyes glowing 24/7. We didn’t even know he was a Valkyrie until the other night. And what Dark would sacrifice themselves for a Pure?”

“One that didn’t go Dark by choice,” Everyone turned to the hall. Isabel was leaning against the wall. Derek immediately went to her side. She still didn’t look like she had her strength back.

“You can become Dark by accident?” Malia asked. Isabel held onto Derek’s arm and took a step towards the living room.

“Are you up for this?”

“You have to know Devin’s story and why I was threatened by his suddenly showing back up in my life.”

“You don’t have to do this, Isabel,” Scott could tell she was still exhausted from her time with the Procurers. Isabel sat on the couch, Derek next to her.

“Yes, I do,” Peter motioned for his daughter and his Alpha to sit. “Devin was one of the few Pure Valkyries left. We met after my mother died. I was alone, afraid and running from Vincent. Devin had barely escaped his own family’s demise. We clung to each other, protected each other. When Devin found out who my mother was, he suggested I use a bogus last name to throw Vincent off. We tried to stay one step ahead but Vincent and his flock found us. Devin knew we couldn’t fight them off, so he willingly sacrificed himself for me.”

“Devin said that Vincent wanted you to join him so badly because of that light thing you do,” Malia said. Isabel nodded.

“It’s rare. And there are no Darks with the ability. What Vincent didn’t know was if I _did_ go Dark, I would lose that ability. For the next year, I thought he was dead. Until he tracked me down. I was overjoyed to see he was alive, but I felt something was off. I felt that he was different.”

“He was different because he had gone Dark?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Vincent tried to get him to turn against me. I don’t know what my brother did to him, but Devin accidentally killed another Pure that was being held captive with him.”

“That’s why he still acts like a Pure,” Scott said. “Because he didn’t let it consume him like Vincent and the others did.”

“Exactly. I was convinced that Vincent sent him so I told him I never wanted to see him again. He tried a couple more times to talk to me before he gave up. When Vincent died, the news must have traveled faster than I thought it would.”

“I think news of a True Alpha traveled faster,” Peter quipped with a smirk. Scott gave him a look. Isabel chuckled.

“I’ll have to agree to that,” Then she sighed. “I just didn’t think he’d get himself killed just to prove he wasn’t like the other Darks,” Isabel turned back to Peter. “And I think we can trust the girl and her brother. You should have heard the fight when Sean walked in and saw me. And he was trying to keep his sister from knowing. Her father brought her in, against the wishes of her mother.”

“It still doesn’t mean we can trust her,” Peter countered. “Look how long it took them to trust me and give me a second chance.”

“Because she’s different. My ability was a bit haywire at the time so I’m not sure if she’s one of us or not.”

“Your Scream didn’t affect her,” Scott mentioned. Isabel’s eyebrows knit together.

“I did a full Scream _and_ a burst.”

“They affected everyone in the room,” Malia said. “Except Lindsey.”

“I’ve never heard of that happening. I’ve never heard of anyone not being affected by the Scream. Especially if the Valkyrie isn’t holding back because she’s reached her limit on electricity.”

“Are you willing to meet with her? Once you’ve recovered.”

Isabel nodded.

“I’m willing.”

 

“Cause of death is heart attack?” Stilinski asked. Melissa nodded. The two were standing in the morgue with the body they’d found earlier that day. “He was found in an abandoned warehouse tied to a chair.”

“Sounds like he was into some kinky stuff.”

“I would have thought that too. If he hadn’t been fully clothed.” Melissa glanced around to make sure she wouldn’t be overheard.

“Well, I think this might be another victim of our witch,” She held up the man’s arm so Stilinski could see it. “The only marks on his body are from his restraints where he tried to get out. He doesn’t have a history of heart disease in his family and he was healthy as a horse.”

“So you think she caused this?”

Melissa nodded.

“And I have a bad feeling that she’s going to continue to leave a trail of bodies until we stop her.”

“The question is, how _do_ we stop her?”

 

Mark had exploded in anger when Lindsey had returned home, lashing out at his daughter and accusing her of setting the Valkyrie free. Lindsey had responded by screaming at him that he shouldn’t have taken her anyway. The screaming match brought Sean downstairs and to the defense of his little sister. Which resulted in father and son coming to blows and Lindsey leaving the house. She hadn’t been home in three days, Danny offering her the spare room. Stiles, of course, had been the first after Danny to learn about the disturbance at the Chasseur house. A neighbor had heard the screaming and called the police. The sheriff himself had responded to the call.

“Are you doing okay, Lindsey?” Scott asked, he and Stiles the first to join her at their lunch table. Lindsey gave him a smile and nodded.

“Considering what I just learned about my family, I’m okay. I think.”

Scott chuckled.

“Well, if I found out my parents were holding someone my friends knew, I probably wouldn’t be,” Scott gave Stiles a look. “What? She’s handling it a lot better than I would have.” Lindsey chose to ignore Stiles’ idiocy.

“How’s Isabel?” she asked.

“She’s almost back to her full strength. The electricity took a lot out of her. And that light burst she did takes a lot out of her anyway.”

“I’m sorry she had to go through that.”

“She actually wants to meet you. To thank you herself for being brave enough to help us.”

“I wish the other one didn’t have to die. Do you guys deal with this all the time?”

“Pretty much,” Stiles quipped.

“But it isn’t easy.”

Lindsey nodded.

“I wouldn’t expect it to be,” Scott smiled. “By the way, how well do you know biology?”

 

“ _She escaped?_ ” The phone was sitting on the island between Mark and Emily.

“Yes, sir. We believe the wolf pack that protects her somehow found out where we were keeping her,” Mark said.

“ _Did you get anything useful out of her?_ ”

“She refused to tell us where she hid the Eye. Esther’s stronger than we anticipated.”

“ _Esther? Esther Evans?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Are you positive it was Esther and not her daughter?_ ”

“Esther has the ability to send forth light from her body. And her eyes were bright blue. I have no doubt it was Esther.”

“ _You had Esther Evans and you let her escape!_ ”

“Not purposely, sir,” Emily replied. “Like we said, the local wolves, the Hales, somehow found out where she was and were able to slip in and out without us knowing.”

“ _Perhaps you should have posted guards once you discovered that you held the most powerful Valkyrie to walk the earth. How stupid can you Procurers get!? I hired you because I was told you were the best in the field. Perhaps I was wrong._ ” The client hung up and Emily sighed.

“Our reputation is hanging on this. We need to find her and get the location from her.”

“I’ve had men on the building Sean followed her to 24/7. And I have posted others at the animal clinic. If she shows up at either place, we’ll know.”

 

“I’m really considering starting to arrest these guys for hanging around the clinic,” Rafe said, bringing a chuckle from Parrish.

“I’m assuming they’re Procurers. They’ve been sitting out there all day,” Deaton said.

“You think they thought that Isabel would come here?” Kira suggested.

“Do they even know you’re a Druid?” Rafe asked. Deaton shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Either that or they think Isabel would show back up to work so soon after escaping from them,” Scott said. “Malia, get off the table.” Malia, who’d been sitting on one of the tables against the wall swinging her legs, hopped down and went across the room to lean against the counter next to Kira.

“Yeah, because she’s stupid enough to go back to one of the places they know for a fact she knows,” Stiles said, sarcastically.

“Are you always this sarcastic?” Rafe asked.

“Sarcasm and a baseball bat are his only defenses,” Scott said and Stiles smirked. Kira laughed.

“I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Deaton chuckled. Scott and Malia’s attentions suddenly went to the back of the clinic. “What?”

“Someone’s trying to get into the back.” Rafe drew his sidearm, Parrish doing the same. Scott crept forward. Malia went into a defensive stance in front of the others.

“How many?” Rafe asked.

“I’m not getting a scent,” Scott flicked out his claws. Parrish immediately raised his weapon. Rafe crept to the door and reached for the lock. Once his hand was on it, he looked to his son. Scott nodded and Rafe unlocked and threw the door open, immediately aiming at the intruder. The intruder collapsed in the middle of the floor, black blood covering the part of his back they could see past the black wings and smearing on the floor.

“Who the hell is that?” Rafe asked. “Why is his blood black?” Scott immediately knelt down.

“Dad, go tell Deaton we need the nightshade antidote. Now.” Rafe went back to the others while Parrish holstered his sidearm and helped Scott by putting the Valkyrie’s other arm over his shoulder. “Just hang on a little longer, Devin.”


	16. Pure Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton races to save an ally. Isabel tries to figure out what the Eye of Odin is. The Chasseurs have an unwelcome guest.

“Get him on the exam table,” Rafe helped Scott and Parrish put Devin face down on the table. Deaton immediately examined the wounds. “I need to get the bullets out.” The vet turned and reached for his gloves while Scott went for one of the surgery packs.

“Black wings means he’s a Dark Valkyrie, right?” Rafe asked.

“Yes. Scott, I need you and Malia to hold him down. They may need the help of the rest of you.”

“If he’s a Dark Valkyrie, then why are we helping him? They killed five people and tried to kill Isabel last time they were in town.”

“Because he’s not one of them, Dad. He didn’t go Dark by choice.” Devin gave a pained grunt as Deaton started to dig the bullets out of the Valkyrie’s back.

“He accidentally killed a Pure Valkyrie,” Malia chimed in.

“You two know a hell of a lot about Devin,” Stiles said.

“Isabel told us his story.”

“I’d rather hear it from him,” Rafe said.

“You’ll have to ask him if he survives this,” Parrish looked at Devin. “And when he wakes up.” Devin had fallen unconscious by this point.

“Then let’s hope he does wake up,” Deaton said as he continued to work.

 

Isabel just looked at Malia.

“He’s alive?”

“He was when I left. He was out cold. Parrish and Rafe had to run off Procurers right before he showed up.”

“So they were spying on the clinic?” Derek asked. “Which means they’re probably watching the loft, too.”

“That would be my guess,”

Isabel leaned forward, putting her head in her hands.

“Why are they so convinced that I know where this Eye of Odin is? Let alone what it is.”

“Devin said it was a powerful jewel,” Derek said. “Literally made from Odin’s eye. Only the most powerful Valkyrie had it in their possession. Like your mother.”

Isabel looked up.

“If she had it, she didn’t tell me what it was,” Then her eyebrows knit together. “Did Devin say what it looked like?”

Derek shook his head.

“No.”

“I remember Mama having a necklace with a blue jewel, but I don’t remember what happened to it.”

“Do you think that could have been it?” Peter asked. Isabel shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

 

Lindsey and Mason had their heads close together, working on an English project.

“Can I just point out that I think these two are idiots,” Mason said. Lindsey giggled. “Wouldn’t have running away made more sense than faking suicide?”

“I’m going to agree with your assessment. They’re idiots.”

Mason laughed.

“I think Mrs. Fowler would have a coronary if we wrote that in our project.”

“You might be right.” Even though he was a freshman, he was in advanced classes. Lindsey’s smile faded when Liam turned a chair around and straddled it. “What do you want now?”

“Nothing,” Liam said with a smile. “So, Mason, you gonna come over tonight? Just got Advanced Warfare.”

“Actually, Lindsey and I have a project that’s due and we need to work on it.”

“Need help with it?”

“Have you read _Romeo and Juliet_?” Lindsey asked.

“No.”

“Then no.”

“It’s a Shakespeare play right? I could read it and maybe help you out with your project.”

“He’s got a point, Lindsey,” Lindsey sighed. “We could use some help on the roles of the characters in the 1300’s compared to Shakespeare’s time and modern times.”

“We can do it at my house,” Liam offered. Lindsey just looked at him. “Or Mason’s. Actually, it might be better at Mason’s.”

Mason chuckled.

“Liam’s right. My place would probably be better.”

Lindsey scoffed a laugh.

“Fine. Mason’s tonight.”

 

Devin opened his eyes and found himself at the vet’s office. He couldn’t believe he’d actually made it there. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the table he’d been laying on.

“Don’t move too fast,” the vet cautioned. “You still have some remnants of nightshade in your system.”

“Isabel?”

“She’s in a safe place. Somewhere the Procurers won’t find her.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she’s with one of the pack in a place the Procurers never followed her to because she’d never previously been there.”

“The rest of the pack? Did they make it out?”

“Safe and sound. Your sacrifice disrupted a Banshee’s prediction that everyone was going to die. But you do have everyone curious,” The vet turned away and walked across the room, leaning against the counter. “Our last encounter with the Dark Valkyrie wasn’t very pleasant. What makes you different?” Devin looked over his shoulder and realized that his wings were still extended. He hated them. He hated the pitch black they had become because of his mistake.

“I’m Dark because I made a terrible mistake,” Devin said as he retracted his wings. “I did the same thing as the other night to protect Isabel. Vincent decided to force me into his ranks. I don’t want to repeat what I went through. I wasn’t thinking straight, hallucinating, towards the end. I accidentally killed a Pure, thinking he was one of Vincent’s. I became a Dark when I did. I would give anything to reverse this.” He looked up and flashed his medium green eyes. He looked down, ashamed. “I never wanted to be Dark. I swore to myself I’d never choose it. But Vincent forced it on me. If the pack hadn’t killed him, he would have done the exact same thing to Isabel.”

“Is there no way to reverse it?”

Devin shook his head.

“Not that I’m aware of. Do you know why Pures are white and Darks are black?” The vet shook his head. “Black symbolizes the loss of their soul to the evilness of their hearts.” The vet crossed his arms.

“I’m having a hard time believing you are soulless. Or evil. I watched Isabel die in Derek’s arms after she tried to help the pack to fight off Vincent,” Devin looked up. “But what she was doing was healing herself, becoming as powerful as she is now. I had never seen anything like it before. I saw what the Dark Valkyrie do. Their savagery. They would leave their own to die. Vincent let each one of his followers die,” The vet crossed over to him and put a hand on Devin's shoulder. “The Dark Valkyrie I saw would never have done what you did. You continued to protect Isabel even after you became Dark. Your wings may be black and your eyes may be green, but you are still a Pure here,” He tapped Devin’s chest, right above his heart. “Your heart is still Pure. And from what little I know of your kind, that is as rare as Isabel’s light ability.” Devin realized that he was right.

“Tell the pack I will do whatever it takes to help them.”

 

“I really don’t get how these kids do it,” Rafe said as Melissa set a cup of coffee down in front of him and Stilinski before sitting down at her table with her own. She’d just gotten off of a shift to find her ex-husband and current flame at her house. Scott was upstairs with Stiles, Malia and Kira, no doubt discussing their next move.

“What do you mean?” Melissa asked.

“Juggling the crap that goes on in this town and school. Especially Scott. He has excellent grades despite dealing with nogitunes, Valkyries, Procurers and witches.”

“Don’t forget other Alphas and Darachs,” Stilinski added, drawing a smile out of Melissa. Rafe just looked at the sheriff. “You know, I asked Allison the same thing a few days before she died. She broke down after I did. They don’t either. They’re kids. They’re scared and they have no idea what they’re doing,” Melissa nodded in agreement. “There’s not a Handbook for the Supernatural these kids can use.”

“Scott was thrown into the whole werewolf thing,” Melissa added. “What he knows, he’s learned on his own or with Stiles, Derek and Dr. Deaton’s help. He wings it. A lot.”

“But he’s an Alpha, right?”

“That still doesn’t mean he knows everything. His being Alpha came about because of who he is.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means my unwillingness to kill and sheer willpower is the reason I’m an Alpha,” They all turned to see Scott. None of them had heard him come downstairs. “I’m a True Alpha. Deaton said it was rare.”

“So how did you become one?” Rafe asked. Melissa and Stilinski looked at one another. Scott glanced over at his mother.

“Saving my mom,” Melissa smiled and stood, crossing over to her son and hugging him.

“If it hadn’t been for him, Derek, Stiles, Allison and Isaac, Noah, Chris and I would be dead.”

“The Darach, right?”

Stilinski nodded.

“We were lucky Chris had this emitter thingy that only werewolves could hear. Allison and Isaac would have never found us.”

Scott turned to his father.

“We don’t have it all figured out. I’m not even sure how we’re able to keep our grades up, to be honest.”

Melissa chuckled.

“I’m just glad he’s learned to even out being a werewolf and school. You guys need anything up there?”

Scott shook his head.

“Not right now. We’re just trying to figure out how to keep the Procurers from finding Isabel if they decide to follow one of us.”

 

Parrish was looking over the Hale fire case. It was officially closed now that it had come out that Kate Argent had masterminded the fire that killed eight people and left Peter badly burned for six years.

 _What’s the connection?_  he wondered. _Who has a grudge?_ He looked over the Hale family members killed. He knew that Derek and Laura had survived because of their not being at the house. They’d lost their mother, an uncle, numerous cousins. Laura had died believing the youngest had perished as well.

“Whatcha looking at so hard?” Haigh asked, looking over Parrish’s shoulder. “You do know that’s a closed case, right?”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Sad thing, that was. Entire family was trapped in that house. That Argent chick must have hit them during a family reunion or something. I think every Hale in California was in that house except for Laura and Derek Hale. The fire really screwed that boy up.”

“I heard,” Parrish closed the folder. “I was just curious about the details. That’s all.” Haigh patted Parrish’s shoulder and walked on. Parrish opened Stewart’s case and pulled out the sketch of the nurse Haigh had seen. Lindsey had told the pack about seeing her as well and her doing some strange motions with her hands and then becoming confused when nothing happened. If she was a witch like they suspected and if she had to be nearby for her spell to work… Parrish wondered if anyone else might possibly have seen her too. He went and made a copy of the sketch, fully planning on talking to the witnesses in each case again.

 

“Dude! You cheated!” Liam said and Lindsey laughed. All three of them were playing the video game Liam had brought with him to Mason’s. Mason had finally relented to playing the game and offered his extra controller to Lindsey so she wouldn’t feel left out.

“Can you cheat in this?” Lindsey asked.

“You’re just mad because you got beat by a girl,” Mason said, giving Lindsey a wink.

“She cheated because she said she never played before.”

“I haven’t. I learn quickly.” They’d given up about an hour ago on their project, deciding that they could work on it more the next day. Lindsey had been impressed with Liam’s insight onto the project. All three looked up at the knock on the door.

“Mason, you have school tomorrow. It’s time for your friends to go home.”

“Okay, Mom,” Mason said, reaching over and taking the game out of the console and putting it back in the case. He handed it to Liam. Lindsey gathered her notebooks and put them in her bag as he did so.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Lindsey said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Need a ride home, Liam?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye, guys,” Mason said. Lindsey and Liam said their goodbyes and headed out to Lindsey’s car.

“Nice car.”

“Thanks.” They rode in silence for most of the ride, Liam breaking it only to give directions to his place.

“Nice house,” Lindsey commented when she pulled up in front of his house.

“Thanks. Um, Lindsey, can I ask you something?”

“Please let it not be another date.”

Liam chuckled.

“No, I was just wondering if you’ll be at the game Saturday. I heard a rumor that you were living with Danny after the police got called to your house.”

“I’m going to kill Stiles.”

“It wasn’t Stiles. I asked him and he said he knew nothing about it.”

“Why did you ask Stiles?”

“Because his dad’s the sheriff,” Liam had her on that. “I heard it from a kid that lives on your block.”

“It’s true. But I plan on being at the game. Why?” Liam opened the door.

“Because I like seeing you in the stands cheering. I’ll see you at school.” Liam all but ran into his house.

“Wow,” was all Lindsey could say before she drove off.

 

Isabel bit her lip.

“They thought I was my mother?”

“Apparently they did after you did that light burst,” Derek answered. “They kept calling you Esther after that.”

“They obviously had never seen Mama,” Isabel extended her wings. “If they had, they would have seen the difference.” Isabel’s left wing was pushed forward so she could grasp it. “Since becoming powerful, my wings took on an iridescent sheen to them. Mama’s wings had a pale blue undertone. Very unique for a powerful Pure Valkyrie,” Isabel retracted her wings. “And something anyone who met her would remember.” She suddenly frowned. “Which means whoever hired the Chasseurs don’t know that she’s dead, or they have no idea that I’m powerful as well,” She looked at Derek. “But what the hell would they want with a Valkyrie artifact that I didn’t even know about?”

 

Sean pulled into the drive, seeing his parents were home, but not Lindsey. He sighed. She wasn’t answering any of his phone calls and she completely ignored him when he went to the school to see if he could catch her. Scott informed him that she was still upset over his family’s treatment of Isabel. Which prompted Isaac making a comment that Sean wasn’t any better than Gerard. He deserved that. Sean only requested that Scott tell Lindsey that he was sorry she had to find out like she did and he still loved her. Now he was sitting in front of the house and deciding to leave the family business for good. Like he should have done five years earlier. Maybe Laura would still be alive if he had. But if he had to choose between his sister and the family duty, he was going to choose Lindsey. He went into the house.

“Mom? Dad? We need to talk,” he called. The house was deathly quiet. Sean’s hackles rose and he reached for the pistol he kept tucked into the back of his jeans, turning off the safety. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. Where he found his mother in the middle of the floor covered in blood.

“Mom!” He checked for her pulse and saw that she was dead. Something bit into his right side and he gave a cry of pain. The man shoved him backwards and he dropped the gun.

“You let her get away,” Sean grabbed the man’s arm. “You let the most powerful Valkyrie alive escape. I’ll not let you get away with failure.” He gave another cry as the man pushed on the knife he currently had embedded in Sean’s side. “Your parents are dead. You soon will be. And your little sister will be next.” Sean brought his left knee up and cracked him in the ribs. The man gave a cry and Sean brought his right elbow up. The man stumbled back and Sean gave a cry as the knife came out of his side. He immediately pressed his left hand over the wound and grabbed a knife from the block on the counter. He attacked the intruder, slicing through his shirt and across the chest.

“So you have a little fight in you. Good,” The man attacked and Sean blocked. “Your mother died begging me to spare her children. Your father begged for his life,” Sean shoved the man back, wincing as he did so from the pain that shot through his side. “Your fighting is a futile effort though, Mr. Chasseur,” The man tackled Sean, shoving him against the wall hard, causing the Procurer to drop his knife. Sean gave another cry as his attacker slid the knife into his stomach. “You will die for your failure, just like your parents did,” Sean gasped as the knife was pushed farther into his stomach. “I do not tolerate failure,” The man removed the knife and Sean fell to the floor, grasping his stomach and gasping in pain. “My mistake was hiring Procurers when I should have come myself to begin with,” The man crouched next to Sean. “I know your sister hasn’t been home in several days. But mark my words, when I find her, I will not be gentle or merciful,” The man walked out of Sean’s view and a few minutes later he heard the front door open and shut. Sean had just enough strength to pull his phone out of his pocket.


	17. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes the Chasseurs. Stilinski realizes there's a new killer in town. Scott is determined to protect Lindsey.

“Come on, Lindsey,” Lydia said, flipping her hair. “It’ll get your mind off your parents.”

“I don’t think anything will get my mind off the fact my whole family are murderers that kidnap and torture people.”

“Even your brother?” Malia asked. Lindsey sighed. She couldn’t honestly say her brother kidnapped, tortured and murdered people.

“Sean has been coming up here to talk to you,” Kira added. “Your ignoring him really hurts him.”

“I can’t talk to him,” Lindsey turned to Lydia. “You know, shopping sounds like an excellent idea after all.”

“And you’re my new best friend,” Kira laughed. “Come on. We’ll take my car.” Lydia skipped to her car, causing Lindsey to laugh.

“She’s in an excellent mood today,” Malia said.

“We’re about to do her favorite sport,” Kira said. “Of course, she’s in a good mood.”

“Shopping is a sport?”

“To Lydia, it is.”

Lindsey giggled.

“Shotgun!” Malia said and ran towards the car.

“Hey! No fair!” Kira gave chase. “You’re using coyote powers!” Lindsey still didn’t know who was what, but she did have it down that Scott, Isaac, Derek and Peter were werewolves with Scott being the Alpha.

“Okay, I know I keep asking but can you explain who is what in the pack again?” Lindsey said once they were in the car. “I know who the werewolves are and Isabel is a Valkyrie but I’m a little confused on the rest.”

“Malia’s a coyote,” Kira explained. “She has an ability to turn into a full coyote when she shifts.”

“I’ve almost mastered full moons,” Malia said proudly.

“And what does that mean?” Lindsey asked.

“It means she can almost stay in her human form during a full moon,” Lydia explained. “She slips every once in awhile but Stiles has been helping her keep in control.”

“Her dad’s a werewolf, right? So how is she a coyote?”

“There’s a saying that a shapeshifter’s shape reflects the person that they are.”

“I’m confused.”

“Yeah, me too,” Malia put in, drawing laughter out of everyone. “What? I’m just as confused as you are on why I’m a coyote and not a wolf.” Lindsey turned to Kira.

“And what are you again?”

“Kitsune. Thunder kitsune to be exact.”

“You make storms?”

“I make electricity. And I’m immune to electricity.”

“In other words, she can shock the hell out of someone,” Lydia said with a laugh.

“Do you change shape?”

“No, but I’ve been told my aura looks like a fox.”

“Really?” Malia turned around and flashed her eyes. They were the same color blue as Isabel’s. “Whoa! That’s cool!”

Kira chuckled.

“Oh that was cool,” Lindsey said when Malia’s eyes returned to brown. “Do all wolves and Valkyries have the same color eyes when they flash them like that?”

“We actually thought Isabel was a wolf when she first came to town,” Lydia said.

“And we were so confused about it too,” Malia added. Lindsey gave her a puzzled look. “We can smell when someone else is a werewolf. She didn’t smell like one. She actually smells human. Scott and Derek were the only ones that saw her eyes glow though.”

“We found out she was a Valkyrie a lot later,” Kira added. “Then she died.”

“What?” Lindsey asked, not quite believing what Kira had just said. “How is that possible?”

“Well, Valkyries are like wolves, coyotes and kitsunes. They heal quickly. Back in World War II, my mom was in an internment camp.”

“Whoa! Hold on! Your _mom_?”

“She’s 900. But not my point. There was a riot, she was shot and they were going to burn her and a dozen others to cover up the fact that they killed so many people. Because they thought she was dead. What she was doing was healing and she focused so much energy on healing herself that she appeared dead. Isabel did the same thing. When she woke up, her eyes were as bright as Malia’s.”

“They weren’t always bright blue?”

“They were medium blue at first. After practically dying, she became powerful.”

“Wow.”

“Um, Lydia?” Malia suddenly asked. “This isn’t the way we usually go.” Lydia looked confused.

“I swear I was going the right way,” Lindsey glanced out the window to see where they were and saw a house with several police cars and ambulances in front of it.

“Lydia, stop the car!” Lindsey said, panic in her voice.

“What? Why?” Lindsey opened the door while the car was still moving. Lydia slammed the brakes. “Lindsey!”

“Oh, my God!” Kira cried. “That’s Lindsey’s house!” Lindsey darted towards the deputies. She was stopped by Parrish.

“Whoa! You can’t go in there.”

“I live here!” Lindsey cried. A gurney was being rolled out of the house, a young man on it. “Sean!” Lindsey shoved past Parrish and ran to her brother. “Sean!” Sean was out cold, his shirt cut open and field bandages on his stomach.

“Lindsey,” the sheriff took her by her shoulders. “What are you doing here?”

“What happened? Where’s Mom and Dad?”

“You need to go with your brother to the hospital, okay? I’ll meet you there and I’ll tell you what we know.”

“Sheriff.”

“Lindsey, go,” She nodded and climbed into the back with Sean, holding his hand. Stilinski turned and saw Lydia, Kira and Malia standing off to the side. He sighed and went over to them. “Your Banshee abilities bring you here?” Lydia nodded.

“I smell a lot of blood,” Malia said. “Are they all dead?”

“Sean is in critical condition. It’ll be a miracle if he survives. Their parents weren’t as lucky,” Stilinski glanced over his shoulder at the scene as a gurney carrying a body bag was wheeled out of the house. “I have a bad feeling that whoever hired the Chasseurs is in town. Which means we have two players now. I need you guys to tell Scott about this if Stiles hasn’t already.”

“I doubt Stiles has the details we do,” Lydia said.

“Go. And if this person or whatever they are is targeting the Chasseurs because of Isabel’s escape, they might come after Lindsey. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Kira nodded and the girls went back to the car.

 

Danny rushed to the hospital once Scott told him about Lindsey’s family. Most of the pack was already there. Lindsey was distraught, bouncing her leg. Malia was sitting next to her, a worried look on her face. Danny sat down next to her, putting a hand on her arm.

“She hasn’t said a word since we got here,” Lydia said.

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“We don’t know. Sean’s in surgery right now.”

“My parents are dead,” Lindsey suddenly said. “My parents were murdered. And it was probably the people who hired them.” Scott turned and was surprised to see who walked through the ER doors.

“What are you guys doing here?” Scott asked. Isabel looked like she had her strength back. Derek and Peter followed her in.

“Moral support,” Isabel said. Scott glanced at the two Hales.

“I don’t think her mother could keep her in that apartment once Malia told us what happened,” Peter said. Isabel made a beeline to Lindsey, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand. Lindsey was surprised to see her.

“What… why?”

“Because I have nothing against you or your brother. No child should have to lose their parents like this.” Lindsey suddenly hugged Isabel, crying into her shoulder. Scott felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo,” Stilinski said when he turned around. “Any news?” Scott shook his head.

“Sean’s still in surgery. Whoever killed their parents and attacked him did some major damage. They’re trying to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage from the knife.”

“Is there any way you guys can check out the house, see exactly what happened?”

“We can try.” Stilinski looked past Scott at Isabel and Lindsey.

“She does realize that whoever killed Mr. and Mrs. Chasseur is more than likely the person who hired them to find that Odin thingy.”

“I don’t think she cares right now,” Derek said. “If they’re going after the whole family, Lindsey is going to need our protection. And so will Sean if he survives.”

“You’re willing to look past the fact that their parents kidnapped and tortured your girlfriend?” Stilinski asked.

“Lindsey helped us. And Sean…,” Derek trailed off and glanced at Lindsey, who was still crying into Isabel’s shoulder. “Knowing what I know now, breaking Laura’s heart was his way of saving her life.” Scott’s eyebrows shot up, surprised at the revelation.

“Well, that would explain why he didn’t try to stop us when he caught us.”

“Probably. I was 17, 18 at the time. I don’t know even he even recognized me.”

“Scott?” Stilinski asked.

“We protect them,” Stilinski nodded. “But first, Derek and I will go to their house and see if we can pick up anything. Isaac and Peter will stay here and keep an eye on Sean and Lindsey.”

 

Derek sighed when he and Scott climbed back into the Cruiser.

“That was a disaster,” he commented.

“No kidding,” There were way too many emotions in that house. Scott had been surprised to find that it was the Argents’ old house. Both werewolves kept seeing the Argents’ residual presence along with the stress and anger that went along with the Chasseurs. Derek did manage to glean Sean’s attack briefly but could not see his attacker clearly. “I’m sorry, Derek. I just kept seeing Allison.”

“I know,” Derek put his hand on his Alpha’s shoulder. “There’s always going to be a special place in your heart for Allison and the pain, the hole, she left behind…,” Derek paused. “Kira may be able to numb it, but it’ll never go away.” Scott looked at Derek, knowing he was speaking from experience.

“I did pick up one thing,” Scott tried to change the subject. “That house is full of anger. I have never felt anger like that since…,” he trailed off and glanced at Derek. “Since Peter was the Alpha.” Derek nodded.

“But was it the killer’s? Or the Chasseurs’?”

 

“You seem to know a lot more about it than I do,” Isabel was in Devin’s apartment, Lydia and Stiles sitting on either side of her. “I’d never even heard of it before the Chasseurs asked about it.”

“I know it through stories. Mother spoke of it like it was the Holy Grail. Last she spoke of it, she said it was in your mother’s possession.”

“Did she say what it looked like?” Lydia asked.

“A jewel, I think. Argent might have it in his bestiary.”

“Valkyries weren’t in the bestiary until I gave Chris the information on us,” Isabel countered. “I doubt it’ll have anything on the Eye of Odin.”

“And you can’t just Google it, either,” Stiles said. “You’ll just get info on Odin and something with the same name from a Disney cartoon.”

Isabel chuckled. “I take it you tried.”

“Yeah….”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help with this,” Devin apologized.

“It’s more information than we had,” Isabel stood.

“Izzy.” It had been a long since anyone had called her that.

“Devin, don’t call me that. I outgrew that nickname.”

“Sorry. But if you need help protecting Sean and Lindsey, you know where to find me.” Isabel smiled and nodded.

“Thanks.”

 

She lifted the police tape and stepped into the house. She could smell the blood. She walked into the kitchen. The room was covered in blood. The cabinets, the floor, the counter. It looked like a warzone. She held her hand up and muttered a spell. Shimmering figures appeared in the kitchen. She couldn’t hear what the Chasseurs were saying but she could see the agitation on Mr. Chasseur’s face. He turned away and headed out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by a new figure. She didn’t know this man. He suddenly stabbed the Procurer, his wife screaming. She watched as he killed them both. She snorted. So much for her questioning the Chasseurs on what they knew. Then their son walked in, immediately going to Mrs. Chasseur’s side. The mysterious man attacked the younger Chasseur. Words were exchanged and she saw a fire burning in the son’s eyes. He defended himself, grabbing a knife from the counter, despite the blood pouring from his side.

 _Impressive._ In the end, he was subdued. The mystery man left him to die. But the son managed to make a call before he collapsed, unmoving. She released the spell.

“So there is another player in town,” she said to herself. “He will not get away with this.” But her first place to check would be the hospital. To see if the son survived his attack.


	18. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack watches over Lindsey and Sean. Lydia makes a prediction.

“How are you doing?” Isaac asked Lindsey as he and Derek relieved Peter and Malia.

“Considering, okay, I guess.”

“It’s been pretty quiet,” Peter said. “With nightfall, that’s bound to change.”

“And tonight’s a full moon,” Derek added, glancing at Malia.

“Yeah,” Peter put his arm around his daughter. “Be careful tonight.”

“We will.” Melissa approached them as Peter and Malia left.

“Hey, guys,” she greeted.

“Hi, Mrs. McCall,” Isaac returned the greeting.

“Isaac, you live with me. I told you to call me Melissa.”

“Sorry. Habit, I guess.”

Melissa smiled. “He’s still in critical condition and since it came out that someone dressed as a nurse killed the deputy here, only a handful of us are allowed in the room.”

“Good,” Lindsey said. She turned back to Derek. “Do you think the witch did this?”

Derek shook his head. “You were right. We believe it was whoever hired your family to find the Eye.”

“Why does he want it so bad? Bad enough to come here himself and kill my parents and try to kill my brother over Isabel’s escape?”

“I don’t know. But we’re not going to let him finish the job or get to you.”

 

~~~

 

Isabel combed through the laptop with the Hales’ bestiary on it, hoping to find any mention of the Eye of Odin. So far, she’d come up with nothing. A knock sounded at the door and Peter went to answer it, claws out. He sniffed the air before retracting his claws and opening the door.

“Glad you could make it, Deaton,” he said, motioning for the veterinarian come inside. Isabel stood.

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice,” she said.

“Of course. What do you need help with?”

“You met with my parents when they came to Beacon Hills to warn Talia about the Dark Valkyrie, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember her wearing a blue jewel?” Deaton thought back.

“In fact I believe she was,” he finally said. “Bright blue with a gold frame on a gold chain.”

“So sometime between then and her death it disappeared,” Isabel sighed.

“Wait,” Peter suddenly said. “Our family has a hidden vault. Could your family have one as well?”

“Vincent would have taken it if she hid it there. We all knew the way in. And he didn’t have it when he died.”

“Would Vincent have known what the Eye of Odin was?” Deaton asked.

“He was the oldest. He knew a lot more than I did. Our parents let him in on more than they did me.”

“So your family _did_ have a vault?”

“It’s on the East Coast. I can’t remember exactly where,” Isabel closed her eyes, thinking back on the last time she was there. She was a child. Her parents were both still alive and Vincent was a happy boy with a pure heart. She remember the smell of sea water, ships on the water. A skyline full of tall buildings, their lights reminding Isabel of a thousand stars… Her eyes shot open.

“New York City. Liberty Island. It’s in the Statue of Liberty.”

“But you are positive that your mother didn’t hide it there.”

“Positive. She had it until right before Daddy died. Then I don’t remember seeing it again. We haven’t been to New York for years. Daddy was afraid…,” Isabel trailed off. “Because Kenton lived there.”

“Who’s Kenton?” Peter asked.

“The first Dark Valkyrie.”

 

~~~

 

Stilinski rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were getting nowhere with the Chasseur murders. The blood all matched the victims with the exception of blood found on a kitchen knife near Sean, leading the sheriff to believe that the younger Chasseur defended himself. He looked up at the knock on his door and Parrish opened it and stuck his head in.

“The analysis on the mystery blood is back,” he said.

“And?”

“No match in the state of California. Haige is checking federal.”

“Thanks, Parrish,” The deputy stepped inside and shut the door. “Something the matter?”

“If this person is so convinced that Isabel knows where this Eye of Odin is, why did he send someone else to question her? Why not come himself to begin with?”

“Maybe he was afraid she’d know him?”

“Would that be an advantage or a disadvantage?”

“That would depend on how she knew him,” Parrish’s eyebrows knit together. “Is there something else?”

“With the way he attacked Mark and Emily, his intent was to kill them. ME said they died at least minutes within each other. So why let Sean live before leaving? Why didn’t he make sure Sean was dead too?” Stilinski frowned. Both Mark and Emily’s causes of death were stab wounds to their hearts. Their attacker wanted to make sure they were dead. But Sean’s wounds were to his side and stomach. The knife had barely missed his liver. Melissa told him the knife missed my mere millimeters.

“I don’t know.”

“And is he planning on going after Lindsey?” It was the million dollar question. Did he even know that Lindsey knew about the rest of her family’s activities?

 

~~~

 

Lydia brushed out her hair. Things had been fairly normal since they defeated Vincent. Now there were more murders and a witch on the loose. She set the brush down, frowned. She wondered why whoever killed Lindsey’s parents just left Sean to die. Why didn’t he kill him the same way? Because Sean had fought back? She stood up, her head starting to hurt. She rubbed her temples, a thousand whispers suddenly surrounding her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus her hearing like Peter had told her to. It didn’t seem to be working.

“Focus, Lydia,” she said. But the harder she focused, the more understanding the whispers slipped through her fingers. She was so frustrated that she wanted to scream. She opened her eyes. Of course! Her scream helped her focus on what she needed to hear. She took a deep breath and shrieked.

 

~~~

 

Isabel ran through the parking lot, agilely avoiding colliding with a family leaving the hospital, Peter and Malia right behind her. She made a beeline for Derek.

“You heard it too?” he asked.

“Of course I did,” Lindsey looked completely confused.

“What’s going on? Hear what?”

“You didn’t hear that?” Kira asked.

“She’s not a supernatural, Kira.”

“She’s not?”

“Is Sean alright?”

“As far as we know,” Derek said. Melissa walked towards everyone.

“Why is the whole pack here?” she asked. “I thought you guys were taking watches.” Scott glanced around to make sure no one would overhear them.

“We heard Lydia scream. She only screams like that when someone is about to die.”

Melissa nodded. “I’ll go check on him,” Melissa walked down the hall.

“You don’t think that she sensed Sean?” Lindsey asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Lydia ran into the waiting room then, her heels clicking on the linoleum. She looked around and saw the pack and rushed towards them. “Lydia? Who?”

“It’s not Sean.”

“Then who?” Isabel asked.

“Remember when Barrow escaped from the hospital and kidnapped Kira?”

“Vividly,” Kira said.

“I screamed and was able to figure out where he had her.”

“There had better be a point to this ramble,” Derek said. Lydia looked at Isabel.

“It’s you,” she whispered. “They both want you.”


	19. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continue to try to figure out who killed the Chasseurs. Sean has a visitor.

Lindsey was finally able to see her brother and Melissa herself took her into the room. She gasped when she saw him, her eyes filling up with tears. He was still unconscious, laying perfectly still, the only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest. A tube went over his ears and under his nose feeding him oxygen. The heart monitor gave a steady beep, letting her know he was still alive. Lindsey slipped her hand under his.

“He’s going to be okay, right?”

“He’s not out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage they had to fix.”

“He’s in a coma now, isn’t he?”

“Something like that.”

“Is this my fault?” Melissa walked over to her.

“Oh, sweetheart. Why would you think this was your fault?”

“I helped,” Lindsey’s breath hitched. “I told the others where to find Isabel. I helped them get her out.” She wiped away the tear that fell. “Sean knew we were there. He let us go. And now Mom and Dad are dead and I might lose Sean.” Melissa pulled Lindsey into a hug.

“It’s not your fault, sweetie. I promise none of this is your fault,” Lindsey wrapped her arms around Melissa and cried, surprised that she had any tears left. When she said she didn’t want to move again, this wasn’t what she had in mind. She didn’t know what she was going to do if she lost Sean. He was all she had left now.

 

~~~

 

The teens had gone to school, leaving Derek, Peter and Isabel to guard the two Chasseurs.

“What are you guys still doing here?” Stilinski asked, arms folded in front of the three.

“Protection detail,” Isabel said.

“Because of that witch dressing as a nurse?”

“Pretty much,” Peter said. Stilinski only shook his head.

“If she does show up, what are you guys going to do short of Isabel making everyone’s ears bleed?” Isabel gave the two Hales a look before looking back up at the sheriff.

“That was… a special circumstance.”

“Where’s the rest of the pack?”

“Lindsey hasn’t left her brother’s side since they let her in to see him. The rest actually went to school.”

“Good. I’ve got a deputy outside Sean’s room. Everyone knows what this witch looks like and only certain people are allowed in the room.”

“That might not stop her,” Peter said. Stilinski sighed.

“I know. I’m going to head up to see if there’s any change.”

 

~~~

 

She knew that they knew what she looked like, but that wasn’t going to stop her from going to the hospital. She saw the teenagers leave the hospital and went in. She hadn’t expected the Alpha to leave two of the wolves and the Valkyrie behind. She cast a glamour spell on herself, completely changing her appearance and walked right by them. She waited, knowing that eventually the sheriff would come. She couldn’t ask where the Chasseur boy was without drawing suspicion. So her plan was to wait and follow the sheriff to his room. She didn’t have to wait long. He stopped and spoke to the Hales and the Valkyrie before going down the hall. She followed him right into the elevator. The glamour spell kept him from recognizing her. He nodded his greeting as he pressed the button to the second floor.

“Which floor?”

“Same floor,” she said with a smile. They exited the elevator and headed down the hall. He turned into a room that had a deputy outside it. She glanced inside to see that the Chasseur girl was sitting next to his bed, holding his hand. She went into a random room and waited.

 

~~~

 

Word about Lindsey’s family spread quickly around school. Many kids came up to her friends and offered condolences for her. Liam slipped a note into her locker, hoping she would come back to school to read it.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Mason asked. Liam spun around, looking like he’d just got caught stealing.

“Um, nothing.”

“Then what are you doing at Lindsey’s locker?”

“I heard about what happened. So I just thought….”

Mason only smiled. “So you slipped her a note.”

“Yeah.” Liam’s face turned red and Mason laughed. “Do you know what happened?”

“I asked Danny. He said someone broke into Lindsey’s house. Her parents caught the burglars and they killed them. Her brother came home while they were still in the house and they tried to kill him. Danny said he fought back and was able to call 911.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. He was in surgery for a while. He’s still in critical condition and they’re hoping for the best.”

“I really hope she doesn’t lose her brother. It’s bad enough losing her parents.”

“Yeah.”

“My stepdad works at the hospital. We can stop by and see how they’re doing,” Liam suggested. “Just to offer her moral support.”

Mason nodded. “Cool.”

 

~~~

 

“Just out of curiosity,” Isaac said. “If she does show up at the hospital, what exactly is Derek, Peter and Isabel going to do to stop her from getting to Sean?”

“I don’t think it was the witch,” Scott said. “I think this was whoever hired the Procurers to find the Eye of Odin.”

“How are you so sure?” Kira asked.

“When Derek and I went to their house, Derek managed to briefly see a man attacking Sean. There were so many emotions that I couldn’t focus. They lived in Allison’s old house.”

“And you kept seeing Allison,” Lydia said. Scott nodded. Kira put her hand over his and gave him a smile.

“But what if this guy knows how to subdue werewolves and Valkyries?” Danny asked. “Or is working with the witch?”

“I didn’t think about that.”

 

~~~

 

The witch waited until the girl left the room. She didn’t understand why her powers didn’t work on her. She’d come face to face with her months ago and had chosen her as her next victim since she ran with the pack. But when she cast her spell, nothing happened. If magic didn’t affect her, then the girl didn’t need to be in the room. The girl went into the bathroom and she stepped out of the room and headed towards the Chasseur boy’s room. The deputy took a step forward.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” he said. “I can’t let you—” He cut off when she raised her hand and he grabbed his chest. She dropped the glamour spell and his eyes widened. She pushed him into the room and then let him drop. The Chasseur boy’s eyes were closed, completely unconscious.

“I was hoping you’d be awake for this,” she said as she approached his bedside. “I guess I have to do this the hard way to find out what you know.” She placed her three middle fingers on both his temples and closed her eyes.

 

~~~

 

_“What the hell did you do!?” Sean was gaping at the scene in front of him. An unconscious Isabel was handcuffed to the chain-link fencing. Another Procurer was attaching wires to fencing._

_“We were done beating around the bush with her,” Emily said. “If you had been doing your job you would have known she hasn’t been at work or home for three days.”_

_So you kidnap her!?”_

_She is going to give us the location of the Eye.”_

_"And if she doesn’t know?”_

_"She knows.” He looked back at Isabel as she started to come to._

_“What are you planning on doing?” Once she realized where she was, Isabel started to struggle against the handcuffs._

_"She’s going to tell us,” Sean glanced over at the wires connecting the fence to a large box with dials and his eyes widened._

_“No,” He looked at his mother. “Mom, don’t. You’re not going to torture her.”_

_“Know your place.”_

_Isabel let out a curse. “Who are you? The Hunters send you?”_

_Emily turned to Isabel. “Not at all. You’re going to tell us how to find something.”_

_"And if I don’t know?”_

_“Oh you know. What we seek is the Eye of Odin.”_

_“Try Norway.”_

_"I’m not going to be a part of this,” Sean said, turning away and heading towards the door as the cackle of electricity was heard followed by a surprised yelp from Isabel._

 

~~~

 

Isabel stood up and stretched.

“I’m going to go see if Lindsey needs anything,” Derek stood and she held her hand up. “I’ll be fine going up there by myself, Derek,” Peter gave a chuckle. “You need to stay down here with Peter in case she shows.”

“I’m more worried about whoever attacked Sean showing up,” Derek said. “They were skilled enough to take down three Procurers.”

“Procurers aren’t Hunters. They can defend themselves but most don’t have the training that Hunters have. I’ll be fine, Derek,” Derek sighed, then nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

 

~~~

 

_Sean completely avoided the room. Until he came face to face with his father dragging Lindsey along behind him His eyes widened and a look of horror came over his face._

_“She’s not ready for this!” he said. “Mom told you to wait!”_

_“She’s ready, Sean! I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. You can’t protect her from the truth.”_

_“She doesn’t need to find out like this. And just so you know, Mom is going to kill you for bringing her here now.”_

_“Move out of the way,” Sean didn’t budge. “Sean, I said move.”_

_“No.” Lindsey gaped when Mark slammed Sean’s front against the wall and twisting his right arm around, the pain shooting through his arm and causing him to grunt. He felt as if his arm would break. Mark had never been this violent before._

_“You will remember who the leader of this family is and you will remember your place in it,” He released his son and Sean turned around, holding his arm. “Come on, Linds.” Lindsey looked at her brother. He knew what Lindsey was about to see._

_“I’m sorry, Lindsey,” he whispered._

_“Lindsey!” Lindsey reached out and took his hand._

_“I’m scared. I want you with me.” Sean nodded and together they followed their father. Mark waited for Lindsey at a door._

_“You’re old enough to learn the family secret. And a secret not many people are privy to. The world is full of monsters and priceless artifacts. The fairy tales are real as are most of the relics you hear about. Our job is to find these relics by any means possible.”_

_“Is that why we came to Beacon Hills? To find a relic?”_

_“We were contracted to find a priceless artifact. Our information led us here and to the one thing that could help us find it,” Mark opened the door and walked into the small room. Sean watched her as they walked in. Once Lindsey saw Isabel, her jaw dropped. Isabel looked up, eyes glowing bright blue and Sean wondered why a wolf would know where the Eye of Odin was._

_“Oh, my God,” Lindsey whispered. Sean watched his sister’s reaction at the revelation of the family secret he’d tried so hard to hide from her. She was horrified at the scene before her._

_“Mark!” Emily wasn’t happy at seeing Lindsey. Isabel now looked pissed and Sean knew she hadn’t told his parents what they wanted to hear. This was the first time he’d been back in the room since finding that his mother and another Procurer had taken her. “I told you to wait!”_

_“She needs to see what we do. I’m done with the two of you coddling her.”_

_“Coddling me? You kidnapped someone!” Lindsey screeched. “Who the hell are you people!?”_

_“Lindsey!”_

_“Don’t yell at her!” Sean interjected. “You’re the one that decided to bring her here now! To drop a bomb on her knowing she wasn’t ready to know the truth!”_

_“Sean, I will not tell you again.”_

_“Tell me what? That I should know my place in this family? It’s bad enough I have to sacrifice my happiness. Don’t make Lindsey make the same sacrifices!”_

_“How about you guys take your family discussion elsewhere,” Isabel suddenly said. “I feel a little awkward being in the middle of your personal business.”_

_“Shut up.” Mark said. She attempted to shrug._

_“What are you doing to her?” Lindsey asked._

_“Using an old persuasion method to make me tell them something I don’t know.” Isabel mouthed off._

_Mark backhanded Isabel. “I said shut up!”_

_“Dad!”_

_“You’re torturing her!?” Lindsey was appalled. “What kind of monsters are you to torture another human being!?”_

_“That thing over there is no human.” Isabel gave a dramatic eye roll._

_“Sean, get her out of here,” Emily said._

_“No, she’s going to stay in here and see what we do.”_

_“She’s sixteen!”_

_“So was Sean when he found out.”_

_“He’s the eldest!”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” He motioned to the box. “Continue.”_

_Emily brushed her hair away from her face and turned towards Isabel. “The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can let you go.”_

_“When you let me go, you better get the hell out of this town, because there are wolves in my pack that will kill you for this and not think twice about it.”_

_“Isabel, dear, nice try but we both know you are not a wolf. And just because you have the protection of a couple of Hales doesn’t make you a part of their pack.” The name caught Sean’s attention. If her boyfriend was a Hale, then Isabel was under Laura’s pack’s protection. Even if she was no longer the Beacon Hills Alpha. And they would be so screwed when they found out. “Where is the Eye of Odin?”_

_“Are you even listening? I told you I don’t know what the hell that is!”_

_“You’re lying.”_

_“I swear to you I don’t know!” Emily turned a knob on the electrical box, causing electricity to go through wires connected to the fence and Isabel gave a scream. Lindsey screamed as well. Isabel’s body arched and her eyes glowed again. Emily turned it off and Isabel sagged._

_“Where is the Eye of Odin?”_

_“I don’t know!” The cackle of electricity went through the fence again._

_“Stop it!” Lindsey screamed. “You’ll kill her!” Isabel sagged again, breathing heavily._

_“No, this won’t kill her. Not yet.”_

_“You have to believe me. I don’t know what it is or where it is.”_

_“The lies will get you nowhere. I know it’s a Valkyrie artifact and I know that the Pure know where it is. Tell me now!”_

_“I don’t know!” Isabel screamed at Emily._

_“Oh, God,” Sean whispered, realizing now that Isabel was a Valkyrie, not a wolf. He’d never come across one in person, but he’d heard about the power they held. They were protectors and fierce fighters. And he was also aware of what her Scream would do if she unleashed it. “Mom, back off!” Instead of backing off, Emily turned on the power again. And Isabel lost control of her human form. Her iridescent wings extended, right before her body started to glow. “Ah, sh—” The curse was not able to fully leave Sean’s lips before she gave an extremely loud Valkyrie Scream and the light burst forth from her body. He felt as if his ear drums were going to burst and felt as if he’d been hit by a Mack truck. When the light died, no one was on their feet. Except for Lindsey. He felt as if his ears were draining and he reached up and felt the wetness. He looked down at his fingers and saw the blood. The Scream had made his ears bleed._

_“Lindsey?” He staggered to his feet immediately going to his sister. His parents and the three Procurers that had been in the room all had blood dripping from their ears. “Lindsey? You okay?” Lindsey was in complete shock. Sean took her face in his hands and noticed that she was also the only one whose ears weren’t bleeding. Emily approached Isabel, who was sagging and seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Emily grabbed her by her jaw._

_“So you used an alias to hide from the Dark Valkyrie. I know who you are and I will get the location of the Eye from you. Your ruse is exposed, Esther Evans.” The Valkyrie’s eyes fluttered closed as she completely passed out. She turned to Sean. “Take Lindsey back home.”_

 

~~~

 

Isabel waited for the elevator, wondering who could have wanted this Eye of Odin so bad to kill the Procurers he hired to find it for losing their only so-called lead. Why didn’t he just come himself to begin with? The elevator pinged and the doors opened. She waited for the people inside to exit before boarding with three other people, everyone punching different floors.

 

~~~

 

_Sean stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with Derek Hale, Lindsey, her friends and a man he didn’t recognize. Derek was carrying Isabel._

_“What the hell are you doing?” he whispered, taking Lindsey by the arm._

_“Don’t try to stop me, Sean.” Sean’s name caught the unknown man’s attention._

_“Mom and Dad are on their way. I heard Dad saying he was bringing others. You need to get her out of here fast.”_

_“Why do you think we’re here?” the man said. “But you be careful, too. Your family are dangerous people.”_

_“I know that all too well. Now get the hell outta here,” Lindsey nodded and the pack escaped. Sean went back into the common area. It wasn’t ten minutes later, Sean heard Mark over the walkie._

Check on the Valkyrie.

_Sean and Morgan went to the back area. Sean knew that she wouldn’t be there. Morgan let out a string of curses. Sean brought the walkie to his lips._

_“Dad, she’s gone. Evans is gone.”_

Get outside now! We have intruders! _Sean and Morgan booked it to the nearest exit, bursting through the door as something ran past._

_“After him!” The two Procurers gave chase through the woods surrounding the warehouse._

_“Stop!” Morgan called before firing a shot. A cry told him that Morgan’s bullet had found its mark. The figure they were chasing stumbled and Sean noticed the black wings of a Dark Valkyrie. The Valkyrie staggered to his feet. The other Procurers caught up and several more shots rang up, followed by the cries of the Valkyrie. They chased him towards the edge of a drop off. The Valkyrie staggered again and fell. Everyone had their weapons trained on him. The Valkyrie was feeling the effects of the nightshade. He looked up and Sean saw that it was the man that had been in the group that came for Isabel. Mark stepped forward, his pistol leveled at him. The Valkyrie gave a knowing smile before throwing himself off the cliff._

 

~~~

 

She removed her hands.

“So you did help the Pure escape,” she said. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. No wonder your client became so angry he killed your family.” She leaned low to his unconscious form, her lips against his ear. “But I can’t let you or your client get in my way. The Eye and the Valkyrie are mine.” She straightened and ran her finger down his chest. The heart monitor started to go into a frenzy and Sean’s body arched off the bed.

 

Isabel stepped off the elevator and heard the frenzied heart monitor and noticed the deputy that was supposed to be outside Sean’s room was gone. She darted towards Sean’s room and saw a dark haired woman with him, Sean’s body arching and his monitor announcing that she was killing him. Isabel jumped forward, extending her talons and burying them into her back. She gave a scream and Sean collapsed back onto the bed. The woman spun around and slammed her hand into Isabel’s chest, throwing her into the hallway. Isabel hopped to her feet and started to charge again. The witch held her hand up and then balled her fist. Isabel stopped as a searing pain went through her body. She gave a cry and fell.

“I’m glad you decided to drop by,” The witch said as Isabel wreathed on the floor from pain. “Because you’re going to tell me where the Eye is,” Isabel shook her head. “Wrong answer.” Isabel squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth and trying not to scream. “Where is it!?”

“Leave her alone!” Lindsey cried, running towards them.

“This is none of your affair, girl.”

“Lindsey,” Isabel managed to say. “Run!” She gave a cry as the witch applied more pain to her spell. Instead, Lindsey charged at the witch. She backhanded her and she hit the wall. A shot was suddenly fired and the witch released Isabel with a scream. Isabel gasped for breath, not bothering to look up to see who came to their rescue. Whoever it was fired again and the witch retreated as Lindsey ran over to her. The sound of breaking glass was heard.

“Suspect was in the hospital,” Parrish said. “Attacked Lindsey Chasseur and Isabel Evans before jumping through a window.”

_All units, suspect is on foot. She is considered armed and dangerous. Approach with caution._

_Disregard that._ Stilinski’s voice came across the radio. _Do not approach at all_. The radio continued to chatter.

“You okay?” Parrish asked as Lindsey helped Isabel sit up. She nodded.

“She’s after it too,” Lindsey stood and ran into her brother’s room.

“Sean!” The monitor was still frenzied, his breathing rapid. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, shoving Lindsey out. “Sean!” she screamed. Isabel staggered off the wall she was against. “She got to him! She’s killing him!” Isabel pulled Lindsey close to her as the monitor flat lined and Lindsey screamed.


	20. Home Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack scrambles to find out about the Eye of Odin. The witch tries a new tactic.

She staggered into her house, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. She darted towards the stairs leading to the basement, her hand pressed against her side. The deputy’s fire was accurate, hitting her both times. She could feel the bullets in her body, pain going through her with each step. She’d used her magic to escape from the police, confident that she was not followed. She removed her hand and looked down, the wound bleeding freely. The bullets needed to be removed in order for her to heal. She threw open the door leading down to the basement, nearly falling down the stairs. She managed to make it down them without falling. She found her spell book and found what she was looking for. She quickly made a healing salve before pulling her shirt over her head, leaving herself standing in the room in her bra and jeans. She applied the salve to the wounds on her side and back with a hiss. Then she began to chant the spell. The pain as the bullets worked their way out sent her to her knees. She gave a cry. She heard the sound of a bullet hitting the floor, followed by the second one a few seconds later. She felt the skin and tissue mending itself. In a matter of minutes, her skin was whole with no sign of her having been shot. The only evidence being the ruined shirt and the blood on her hand.

“I need a new tactic,” she said to herself as she stood. She went across the room to a desk and opened the folder, a photo of a young man with blue eyes staring up at her. “I need to draw them away from that pack,” She tapped her lips. “But how to draw…,” she trailed off, a smirk appearing on her face. She had the perfect place to draw Isabel and Peter to. Along with the bait to use to draw them there.

 

~~~

 

“How the hell did she get past us?” Stilinski asked. “How did she get past Peter, Derek and Isabel?”

“I don’t know,” Parrish said.

“Did you at least kill her?” Peter asked. Derek was currently outside with Lindsey and Isabel. The teenager hadn’t stopped screaming with grief and the two were trying to comfort her. Derek was angry enough to kill over the fact that the witch had tried to kill Isabel.

“I shot her twice.”

“Doesn’t mean you killed her.”

“I know, but I’m pretty sure I hit some vital organs.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Stilinski said. “Peter’s right, just because you shot her twice doesn’t mean you killed her.”

Parrish looked at Peter. “Do you think you could track her?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to put the pack into danger like that. Not if she can subdue a powerful Valkyrie like she did,” Parrish sighed, not wanting to admit that he was right again. She was much too dangerous for the pack to handle. “How’s your guy?”

“He’ll live,” Stilinski’s eyebrows knit together. “Which is unusual. She’s killed everyone else that stood in her way. Why didn’t she kill him?”

 

~~~

 

Devin answered the phone, seeing that Isabel was calling.

 _She went after Sean._ she said before he even took a breath for the greeting.

“What do you mean?” He knew that the Chasseurs had been attacked with Sean being the only survivor.

_She was the hospital. She got past us and was using whatever dark magic she has at her disposal to try to kill him. She tried to kill me when I tried to stop him._

“What are you doing at the hospital!?”

_Protecting Sean. Devin, she wants the Eye, too. Why in the hell does everyone want this thing all of a sudden and have decided I know where the hell it is?_

“I don’t know, but you need to be careful. We still don’t know who hired the Procurers to begin with.”

_I know. But if there’s now two people after it, there could be a war over it._

“Making Beacon Hills the battlefield.”

_Exactly. This town has enough problems without the supernatural waging war over an artifact that I’m sure isn’t even here._

Devin sighed. “We need to figure out where your mother hid it.”

 

~~~

 

“Still no news?” Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Nothing. Dad and Parrish wanted the wolves to track down the witch after Parrish shot her, but Peter said that would be too dangerous for you. He didn’t want to put the pack in danger like that.”

“What do you mean?” Kira asked.

“Because of what she did to Isabel. She stopped her in her tracks. Isabel said she was looking for the Eye, too.”

“But why go after Sean?” Isaac asked. Scott shook his head.

“I don’t…,” he trailed off. “What abilities do witches have?” Lydia pulled out her tablet and quickly accessed the copy of the bestiary she had on it. She quickly translated the text as she scanned the entry on witches.

“Anything and everything,” she finally said.

“Does that include accessing memories?”

“Hmm, doesn’t say.”

Scott was immediately on the phone.

 _Yes, Scott?_ Deaton answered.

“What do you know about witches?”

 

~~~

 

Derek was standing several away from the others with Deaton.

“How is that possible?”

“Magic, Derek,” the veterinarian Emissary said. “I didn’t think anything of it until Scott called me asking about it.”

“That puts the whole pack in danger. If she accessed his memories, then she saw the night we broke Isabel out of that warehouse. She knows who’s in the pack.”

“And she’ll know who to attack to draw her out. As long as you stay with Isabel and Peter here, she won’t be able to come after you.”

“I’m not worried about myself. What about the others? Scott, Stiles, Kira?”

“I’ve already warned them to stay together,” Derek glanced over at the others. Lindsey looked completely numb, staring at nothing. Danny had his arms around her. Malia was sitting next to Peter while Isabel was holding Lindsey’s hand. He looked back at Deaton.

“If there’s anything else you can tell us about this Eye of Odin thing, how to find it or even what it does….”

“I wish I could. Unfortunately, I know as much as Devin on that. As to where it is, if Isabel doesn’t know, I think it may be lost to everyone.”

“Neither one of them is going to take that as an answer.”

“I know,” Deaton sighed. “I’ll find out what I can, but you know I can’t make any promises.”

“It’ll be appreciated, Deaton,” Deaton gave a nod before leaving the hospital and Derek sighed.

 

~~~

 

Devin flipped through a book, looking for any references to the Eye of Odin. He was desperate for any information on why anyone would want it so badly they would kill for it. So far he was coming up with nothing. He set the book down on the table when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to reveal a dark haired woman, her hair loose and pushed over an ear. She wore frame-less glasses with light brown eyes.

“May I help you?”

“I was hoping you could. I just moved into the building. I live down the hall. My name is Lilith White,” She held her hand out. “I’m actually just introducing myself to the neighbors.”

“Devin Greene.” He took her hand to shake it. He suddenly felt as if a bolt of lightning went through his body and he gave a cry of surprise, releasing her hand and staggering backwards.

“Are you okay?” Lilith asked, stepping inside. Devin shook his hand.

“I… I think so. I don’t know what that was.”

Lilith shut the door behind her. “What did it feel like?”

“Like I grabbed an electric fence.” His hand was still tingling. “I’ve heard of sparks flying when meeting someone but this is ridiculous.”

Lilith laughed. “You’re cute. I’m sure you impressed your girlfriend with that sense of humor.”

“When I get a girlfriend with my sense of humor, I’ll let you know.”

She chuckled. “Too bad.”

“What do you mean?” Lilith took his hand again, the same sensation going through his arm, this time sending him to his knees. Lilith suddenly grabbed him by the throat and he felt a wave of pain go over him. “Oh, God!”

“God isn’t going to save you now.” Devin grabbed her wrist, his eyes widening.

“It’s you!” He managed to gasp. “You’re… the witch!”

“Oh yes. But I don’t understand why a Dark and a Pure aren’t trying to kill each other. Why this pack would let you be knowing what you are.” Devin clinched his teeth from the pain as she placed her middle fingers of her free hand over his third eye.

“No!”

 

_“Isabel, you have to run!” Isabel shook her head. “Please.”_

_“He’ll kill you! Come with me!”_

_“He’ll kill us both if I go with you,” Devin took Isabel’s face in his hands. “He’s not going to take you, too.”_

_“Devin.”_

_“Izzy, go. I’ll be okay. I’ll catch up,” Devin kissed Isabel. “Go.” Isabel took several steps back as Devin’s snow white wings extended and his eyes glowed a darker shade of blue. He turned as Isabel ran. “I’ll be okay.”_

 

_Devin was delirious. Vincent’s followers threw him into the room. He could barely tell up from down. He was exhausted, sleep, hunger and thirst fighting for dominance. He could barely think straight. Vincent wanted to know where Isabel ran to. Something Devin didn’t know. And he wouldn’t tell Vincent even if he did._

_“Hey, kid,” Something touched Devin’s shoulder and he instinctively reacted. It wasn’t until he heard the slow clapping that he’d realized what happened. Another Pure lay under him, sightless eyes wide. Devin scooted back._

_“No, he whispered. “No, no, no, no.” Devin’s extended white wings slowly began to turn black. “No!”_

_“Well done, Devin,” Vincent said. “I didn’t think you had it in you to kill. I’m impressed.”_

_“No! This wasn’t me! I didn’t….”_

_“You did. Now you are one of us.”_

_“I’ll never be one of you!” Vincent grabbed Devin by his throat and shoved him against the wall._

_“Those wings say you’ve gone Dark. You’re a Dark Valkyrie now, whether you like it or not.”_

 

Lilith released Devin and he fell forward, breathing heavily.

“Interesting,” she said, walking around him. “A Dark Valkyrie with the trust of a Pure. Don’t you know that once your wings go black, you lose everything?” She bent close to Devin’s ear as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. “Do you really think that you dear little Pure will ever accept you as you are? Do you think any of them will accept a Dark Valkyrie as one of them?” Devin elbowed Lilith in the chest, grabbing a pen off the coffee table. He hopped to his feet as it rippled into a dagger. Lilith coughed, rubbing her chest.

“If they’ll never accept me, then I have nothing to lose then,” Devin leapt at her. Lilith moved quicker, slamming him into the coffee table, shattering it into pieces. She went for his throat again but he was able to drive the dagger into her shoulder. She screamed and staggered backwards. Devin was on his feet again, tackling her. They fell over a chair and Devin flew across the room, slamming into a wall. Lilith was on him before he could regain his feet, shoving the dagger into his abdomen. Devin cried out, grabbing her wrist.

“If you think I’m going to kill you just because you throw yourself at me, think again. Dark. You know what I am yet you still attacked. I’m impressed,” She shoved the dagger deeper, Devin giving another cry. “But I’m going to see if your Pure still has a soft spot for you. If you’re not useful to me, then I’ll grant you the death you seem to want.”

“What makes you think I want to die?” Lilith put her hand on Devin’s chest. Pain went through him and he gritted his teeth with a grunt.

“You will.” Devin then couldn’t handle the pain anymore and he screamed.


	21. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish discovers a disturbing scene. Devin goes missing. Derek comes to a conclusion.

Parrish immediately knew the building when he responded to the domestic disturbance call. Someone had called 911 reporting a fight and screaming coming from her neighbor’s apartment. Parrish headed to the elevator and punched the number for the seventh floor, expecting it to be just a routine call. At least it hadn’t been the fifth floor. He would have worried then. An elderly woman met him at the elevator.

“Thank you for getting here so quickly,” she said. She looked worried. “Devin is a good man,” The name caught his attention. “Helps me with my groceries when he sees me,” Parrish followed her down the hall. “I called you when I heard what sounded like a fight and,” Her voice wavered. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared something might have happened to him. He started screaming. I was too scared to go into his apartment to check on him.” They reached Devin’s apartment.

“You did the right thing, ma’am. I need you to wait out here.”

“Alright.”

Parrish unsnapped the strap holding his sidearm before knocking. “Beacon County Sheriff’s Department. Can you open the door?” When there was no answer, Parrish tried again. “Beacon County Sheriff.” There was still no answer. Parrish took his pistol from its place and reached for the handle, slowly turning it and finding the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and held his weapon up and entered the apartment. “Beacon Country Sheriff’s Department,” He called again. The living room looked like an episode of _Smackdown_ had been filmed in it. The place was a mess, the coffee table shattered into pieces. Then Parrish noticed the blood. He reached up and squeezed his walkie.

“Parrish to Dispatch.”

_Go ahead for Dispatch._

“I am on scene. I have reason to believe that an assault has occurred. I need the investigative team and Sheriff Stilinski on scene ASAP.”

 _What do you got?_ Stilinski asked.

“I’m in Devin Greene’s apartment. There’s signs of a struggle and blood,” He looked up and saw a pool of blood staining the carpet along the far wall, along with a blood covered dagger through a photo of the remains of the Hale house. “Lots of blood.”

 

~~~

 

Sean had been moved to a high security room of the ICU. Lindsey refused to leave his side. The entire pack had been relieved that the doctors had been able to revive Sean. They still didn’t know why the witch tried to kill him but they were still determined to protect him and Lindsey, despite knowing how she could easily subdue them if she really wanted to finish Sean. Lydia had gone into the room to see how they were doing and to see if Lindsey needed anything.

“Lydia,” Lindsey said as the Banshee turned to leave. “I need to tell you something.” Lydia turned back to her friend. Lindsey looked up at her from the chair she was sitting in. “Remember that drawing you saw when we went to celebrate Malia’s dad winning his case?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s the witch. Sean was teaching me how to use different weapons and we have this warehouse that nobody uses, so we’d go there. I went out there by myself one time. When I came out she was standing between me and my car. Knowing what I know now, I think she was planning on me being the next of her victims.”

“But she let you go.”

Lindsey shook her head. “I think she tried to cast whatever spell she had on the others on me, but it didn’t work,” She looked back up at Lydia. “I don’t think her spells work on me. I don’t think anything works on me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because when Isabel lost control at the warehouse, I was the only one not affected. Is there something wrong with me?”

“I find dead bodies and you want to know if there’s something wrong with you?” Lindsey bit her lip and Lydia put her hand on her shoulder. “Lindsey, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just going through a lot right now. I’m not going to promise that everything will be okay, but we’ll help you get through it.”

“The last thing I said to my parents was that I hated them,” Tears welled in her eyes. “I told them I never wanted to see them again. And I never saw them again.”

Lydia crouched down to where she could be level with her friend. “You can’t blame yourself. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m just scared, Lydia. This wasn’t what I meant when I said I didn’t want to move anymore. I didn’t want them to die.”

“They died over this stupid artifact,” Lydia put her hand over Lindsey and Sean’s. “We’re going to try to keep anyone else from dying over it. Devin and Deaton are trying to find out more about it.”

“It won’t bring my parents back.”

Lydia save her a sad smile. “I know,” She looked over at Sean. “I know.”

 

~~~

 

Stiles all but ran into the hospital. The entire pack was in the waiting room. He was pretty sure the Hales and Isabel hadn’t left it once.

“Guys, we might have a problem.”

“What?” Scott asked.

“Parrish answered a domestic dispute call at the apartment complex the three of you live at. Parrish called in my dad and the investigators. Devin’s apartment looks like he went a few rounds with someone. Parrish says there’s broken furniture and blood.”

Isabel looked up at Stiles. “What?”

“Devin’s officially a missing person.”

 

~~~

 

Isabel pressed the button for the seventh floor several times.

“We should have warned him,” she said. said.

“How could we have known she’d figure out what Devin was?” Derek asked.

“She wasn’t there just to kill Sean,” Isabel ran her fingers through her hair. “She had to have accessed his memories as well. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“If she accessed his memories, then she knew to come after Devin. She knew he’d be the only one that wasn’t going to be around the rest of the pack.”

“She had to have seen he was a Dark.”

They finally reached the floor and Isabel darted out of the elevator and down the hall, making her way through the crowd around Devin’s door, Derek right behind her. The room was a complete mess. The coffee table was shattered, glass and wood everywhere. A chair was overturned. One of the investigators was taking a photo of the wall. Isabel could see the blood on the carpet and the dagger in the wall. Derek put his hand against the small of her back before taking a deep breath. They had to know what happened. He focused on the scents, Devin’s now familiar scent, his blood, another familiar scent. He felt fear, pain, smugness. Then he opened his eyes.

 

_A dark haired woman took Devin’s hand. He fell to his knees. She grabbed his throat and Derek could see the pain on his face._

_“Oh, God!” That same pain was in his voice._

_“God isn’t going to save you now.”_

_Devin grabbed her wrist, his eyes widening. “It’s you!” He managed to gasp. “You’re… the witch!”_

_“Oh yes. But I don’t understand why a Dark and a Pure aren’t trying to kill each other. Why this pack would let you be knowing what you are.”_

_Devin clinched his teeth from the pain as she placed her middle fingers of her free hand over his third eye. “No!”_

_They were in that position for several minutes before the witch released Devin and he fell forward, breathing heavily._

_“Interesting,” she said, walking around him. “A Dark Valkyrie with the trust of a Pure. Don’t you know that once your wings go black, you lose everything?” She bent close to Devin’s ear as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. “Do you really think that you dear little Pure will ever accept you as you are? Do you think any of them will accept a Dark Valkyrie as one of them?” Devin elbowed her in the chest, grabbing a pen off the coffee table. He hopped to his feet as it rippled into a dagger. The witch coughed, rubbing her chest._

_“If they’ll never accept me, then I have nothing to lose then,” Devin leapt at her. The witch moved quicker, slamming him into the coffee table. This is what caused it to shatter into pieces. She went for his throat again but he was able to drive the dagger into her shoulder. She screamed and staggered backwards. Devin was on his feet again, tackling her. They fell over the chair, upending it, before the witch used her power to throw Devin across the room. He slammed into the wall. The witch leapt at him before he could stand and shoving the dagger into his abdomen. Devin cried out, grabbing her wrist._

_"If you think I’m going to kill you just because you throw yourself at me, think again, Dark. You know what I am yet you still attacked. I’m impressed,” She shoved the dagger deeper, Devin giving another cry, his blood seeming to be pouring from the wound. “But I’m going to see if your Pure still has a soft spot for you. If you’re not useful to me, then I’ll grant you the death you seem to want.”_

_“What makes you think I want to die?” The witch put her hand on Devin’s chest. Pain went through him and he gritted his teeth with a grunt._

_“You will.” Devin then couldn’t handle it anymore and he screamed_.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Stilinski asked as the scene faded.

“Stiles told us about the call," Isabel said. "What happened?” Stilinski went under the police tape and led them away from the crowd, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t going to be overheard.

“Neighbor heard the fight and Devin screaming. Called us. With the amount of blood in there, I really hope he’s a quick healer,” Stilinski looked at Derek. “I hate to ask.”

“I already did,” He glanced towards Devin’s apartment, confirming that no one still wasn’t in earshot. “It was the witch. I don’t know how she got in but Devin defended himself. Some of the blood in the apartment might be hers. Devin managed to stab her in the fight before she got a hold of that dagger she left in the wall.”

“You should also know, that dagger was stabbed through a picture of the house.” Derek didn’t have to ask what house. His brows knit together. “I was thinking it might be a message for you guys.” Isabel knew exactly what that message was. Derek shook his head.

“Maybe one of us is next.” Derek didn’t tell the sheriff that he knew why Devin was taken. And he was pretty sure Devin was bait for a trap.

 

~~~

 

Devin found himself tied to a chair in a dusty and charred old house. He pulled at the rope that bound his wrists behind him, but found he was tied securely. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The house he was in looked like it had been gutted by fire and the owners didn’t bother to try to repair the damage or demolish the house. A large hole was in the floor and Devin thought it looked like something had been buried under the floorboards and then dug back up. Across from him, he could see the staircase. Devin heard movement above him and he struggled to free himself again, looking over his shoulder trying to see the rope. He heard footsteps descend the stairs.

“Well, look who’s awake,” a man’s voice said and Devin froze. He slowly looked towards the source. A man wearing a suit was standing in front of him. His black hair was perfectly styled and cut short with a perfectly trimmed mustache. Devin’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up.

“Oh, God,” he whispered.


	22. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales and Isabel walk into a trap. The witch is revealed.

“Why do you think she took Devin to the house?” Peter asked. “Why take him at all?”

“I used the chemo signals in the apartment and I was able to see what happened,” Derek said.

“You did it in front of everybody? How is it accurate?”

“Because I focused on Devin’s scent. And it was definitely her. Same scent as all the other scenes we checked out. She can access memories. She knows Isabel’s connection to Devin.”

“She must have saw his memories of us.”

Derek turned to Isabel. “I also know she’s hoping to draw you to the house. She’s using Devin as bait.”

“Are you suggesting we leave him?” Isabel asked. Derek sighed. Devin did help them break Isabel out of the Procurers’ warehouse and nearly died for it.

“You’re not going alone.”

“I can’t ask you to walk into the trap with me.”

“You don’t have to. I’m going with you.”

“So am I,” Peter said. “Safety in numbers, right?”

“I don’t want you guys to get hurt. Not over something we had no idea existed.”

“We’re a pack. We stick together.”

 

~~~

 

Sean slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t know where he was for several minutes. He could feel the throbbing around where he’d been stabbed, heard the steady beat of a heart monitor. Was he in the hospital? The last thing he remembered was being in the house and finding his parents bodies. Fighting off their killer. Or trying to. Did someone find him? Then he remembered the man’s threat. He had to find Lindsey and hope he didn’t find her first. He moved his head, trying to figure out where the door was.

“Sean?”

He turned his head and was relieved to see his little sister. He smiled. “You’re okay,” he whispered.

“Of course, I’m okay,” She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I thought I’d never talk to you again.”

“You’re not still mad at me?”

She gave a laugh. “I’m over it. You dying helped me get over being mad.” He reached up and Lindsey took her brother’s hand. “But I’ve got to tell you something.”

“I know. About Mom and Dad.”

Lindsey nodded. Melissa walked into the room just then.

“Oh thank God,” she said. She approached Sean and checked his vitals. “How long has he been awake?”

“A couple minutes.”

“The whole pack’s been worried about you, young man.”

Sean looked at her, confused. “The whole pack? After what my parents did to Isabel?”

“Lindsey’s part of the pack. And Isabel put that aside to help protect the two of you. But I’m going to need to call Noah and let him know you’re awake. He’s going to have questions about who attacked you.”

Sean nodded and Melissa left the room. “Lindsey, you have to tell the pack to keep protecting you. He’s going to come after you next. He knows you know about Isabel, He’ll kill you because of our parents’ failure.”

“They’ve been protecting me. We’re part of their pack now.” Lindsey squeezed his hand and smiled.

 

~~~

 

“Mason!” Liam ran to his best friend. “Mason!”

“Dude, chill. What is wrong with you?”

“I was at the hospital and I overheard my stepdad say that Lindsey’s brother was out of a coma.”

“That’s great news!”

“I’m glad he’s going to be okay.”

“Just because he’s out of a coma doesn’t mean he’ll be okay. I mean he _was_ stabbed and had to have surgery to stop internal bleeding. Plus they did have to revive him. I’m sure that probably caused some issues.”

“I didn’t think about that.”

“That’s why we’re friends. You’re the brawn and I’m the brains.”

“Hey!”

 

~~~

 

Lydia looked around before going under the police tape. The cops and spectators had left a long time ago. She looked around, focusing her hearing. As far as she knew, nobody knew she was here. She tiptoed around the debris in the living room. Devin kept a fairly neat home, that neatness destroyed by the fight with the witch. She walked across to the blood stained carpet. Devin was lucky he was a Valkyrie. Lydia walked around the bloodstain and went to the hole in the wall. The apartment was deathly quiet. No whispers. No feeling like a hundred voices were vying for her attention. She frowned and tapped her finger on the wall. She heard a whispered word then. She looked back at the wall, her finger right next to the hole. Lydia tapped again, hearing the whisper again. She leaned close to the wall and tapped. The whisper was louder then.

“Lydia, what are you doing?” Lydia yelped in surprise. Scott was standing in the doorway.

“Listening.” She leaned close to the wall again and tapped. The whisper was clearer this time.

 _Trap them._ it said. Lydia backed away from the wall as the whispers surrounded her. _Trap them. Hale. Greene. Evans. Trap. Hale. Greene. Evans. Death._ Then the whispers stopped.

“Lydia?”

“They’re going to die.”

“Who?”

“Devin, Isabel and Derek.”

 

~~~

 

Scott and Lydia had gone to the loft, Scott having gone to Peter’s prior to finding Lydia in Devin’s apartment.

“Derek!” he called. “Isabel!” The loft was empty.

“They’re not here!” Lydia cried, her shoes echoing in the empty quiet. Scott pulled out his phone and dialed. When Derek didn’t answer, he tried Isabel. She didn’t answer so he called Peter, hoping they were with him.

“Lydia, are you sure it’s Derek that’s being predicted?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Peter’s not answering his phone.”

“It just said Hale. I assumed it was Derek because he and Isabel are always together. Where else could they be?”

Scott shook his head. “I don’t —,” He cut off, remembering Stiles telling him about the picture of the Hale house the witch had pinned to the wall with a bloody dagger. “The Hale house!”

He and Lydia ran out of the loft.

 

~~~

 

“The only scent I’m catching is Devin’s,” Derek said. “I don’t smell anyone else.”

“Could she be masking her scent?” Isabel asked.

“We can still call Scott,” Malia suggested. The coyote had overheard their plan to rescue Devin and insisted on coming along, threatening to tell Scott if they didn’t let her.

Isabel shook her head. “Come on.”

They crept up to the house and went inside, the wolves sniffing the air. Derek focused his hearing and could hear two heartbeats. He grabbed Isabel’s arm.

“She’s still here,” he whispered.

“Then move quickly.” They stepped into the living room and saw Devin tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth. He saw then and started vigorously shaking his head. The four went over to him to free him.

“It’s a trap,” Devin whispered when Isabel removed the gag. “Get out of here.”

“Not without you. Not this time.” They finished and started to head back to the door.

“And he insisted you wouldn’t come for him,” the witch suddenly said.

“Malia, get him out of here!” Malia took off with Devin. The door suddenly slammed shut.

“I was hoping for you, Isabel, but I really wasn’t expecting Peter to tag along.”

“Me?” Peter asked confused.

“Oh, are you going to pretend you don’t remember me now?” The witch stepped out where they could see her. “Or did your sister take that memory too?”

The confused look turned to recognition. “Lilith?”

“Oh good. You do remember me.”

“What happened to ‘I know I didn’t piss off a witch’?” Malia asked.

“I didn’t know she was a witch!”

“Oh and if you had known, you wouldn’t have rejected me in favor of that coyote? I am not fooled. You still would have chosen her. A shapeshifter that you should have known wasn’t good for you.”

“You know my mother?” Malia asked.

“Oh, you didn’t tell her who her mother was?” Lilith taunted. “Oh, that’s right. Your Alpha took away that memory, didn’t she?” She took a step toward Malia.

Peter growled and stepped between them. “You leave her out of this!”

“Why should I? She should be mine! You should have been mine!” A light glowed around her hands. “You will be mine!” She gave a scream and threw her hands down, a circle of light appearing on the ground and racing towards them.

“Get out!” Isabel cried. Malia tore the door open and shoved Devin outside, following him. The light hit Peter and he dropped.

“Peter!” Derek started to go back for him. Isabel grabbed him and spun him around, shoving him out the door as the light hit her in the back. She dropped and the light dissipated before it reached Derek. “Isabel!” Derek scrambled to his feet just as another car pulled up. Lilith smirked and disappeared.

Scott and Lydia ran into the house, seeing Derek rolling Isabel’s limp form over and Peter lying unmoving a few feet away.

“What happened?”


	23. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack scrambles to figure out how to save Isabel and Peter and calls upon an ally.

_Isabel was sitting cross legged wearing a sports top and stretching her snow white wings out, her homework spread out in front of her. She looked up as her brother waltzed into the room._

_“You know Mama doesn’t like it when you have your wings out.”_

_“You do the same thing when you’re in your room.”_

_“I know,” Vincent grinned. “Whatcha doing?”_

_“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Isabel quipped as she retracted her wings._

_“Something boring.”_

_She laughed. “You’re not wrong,” She put her pencil down. “I hate math. Why do we have to learn math. Is it not enough to know how to add and subtract?”_

_“Nope. They have to torture us with finding their exes.”_

_Isabel laughed._

_“You look like you could use help.” Vincent sat on the bed next to her. “Let’s see what you_ got.”

 

~~~

 

“They’re not dead,” Deaton said. Isabel and Peter were both lying on two different exam tables, the veterinarian standing between them.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’,” Stiles said.

Deaton rubbed his forehead. “I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s almost like the witch put them into a deep sleep.”

“So are you saying this is a spell?” Derek asked. “Can you find out how to counter it?”

“You can try kissing your girlfriend,” Stiles suggested. “See if that works.”

Derek turned and glared at him.

“This isn’t a joking matter!” Devin said before Derek could snap at him. The Valkyrie turned back to Derek. “I told you to leave me. They wouldn’t be under her spell if you had just left me like I told you to. You’re lucky she didn’t cast this spell on you and Malia!” Devin sat, rubbing his temples and took a ragged breath.

“Let’s take everything down a notch, okay,” Kira said. “I mean there’s a way to reverse it right?” She looked at Deaton.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe!?” Derek spun on Deaton. “What do you mean, maybe?”

“I’ll have to know what kind of spell it was first. If I knew the spell, maybe I can make a reversal antidote.”

“If you can’t?” Malia asked.

“If I can’t they might just be on their own.”

“That’s not acceptable.”

“You might just have to accept it, Derek. It’s going to take time to find it based on what you and Malia told me.”

“They don’t have time,” Lydia suddenly said, having not said a word since they arrived at the clinic. “They’re going to die if we don’t do something!” All eyes were on her now. “I went to Devin’s apartment. It’s how we knew they were at the Hale house. My abilities said that all of you were going to die. Now I feel like only they will die. There has to be a way to reverse the spell quickly.”

“Maybe the Banshee can scream them awake,” Devin said, sarcastically.

“Wait…,” Stiles said. “What if that’ll help?”

“What? Me shrieking like I’m being murdered?”

“Maybe it’ll buy them time. Maybe help you get an idea on what to do.”

“I really doubt that.”

“What else have we to lose?” Deaton said.

Derek nodded. “I’m willing to try anything right now.”

Lydia sighed, then nodded. “Cover your ears.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she shrieked. Her scream shook the windows and rattled containers on the counters. One of the vials holding Deaton’s herbs crashed to the floor, scattering glass and mistletoe. Lydia finally ran out of breath. Everyone slowly uncovered their ears, Derek looking hopeful at his girlfriend and uncle. That hope deflated once he saw there was no change in them. Lydia staggered a bit and Devin steadied her.

“Lydia?”

Lydia looked at Scott. “I know who can help us.”

 

~~~

 

_“Peter!”_

_Peter turned to see Talia in the doorway leading into the den. “What I do now?”_

_She held up an envelope. “You really need to stop this.”_

_Peter reached for the envelope, Talia jerking it away from him._

_“It’s not your business.”_

_“It is my business. You’re going to break someone’s heart.”_

_“How is that any of your business?”_

_“Because what you do reflects on the pack.”_

_“So is this a big sister conversation or an Alpha conversation?”_

_“A little of both. You can’t have both Lilith and Corinne. You’re going to end up breaking one or both of their hearts. You going to have to choose one or neither.”_

_Peter sighed. “I don’t know if I can.”_

_Talia placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I know neither one is official yet, but you have to remember that Corinne knows your true nature. Lilith doesn’t,” Peter frowned. “Don’t be rash about it, but if either one finds out that you’re talking to the other, you may end up losing both anyway.”_

 

~~~

 

Scott and Derek moved the couch to the middle of the loft.

“I don’t see how this is going to work,” Derek said as they set the couch down.

“I don’t either,” Scott sighed. “It worked for Stiles.”

“This is different. This isn’t a dark fox spirit possessing them. This is some sort of spell. This might make things worse,” Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We don’t even know what she’s doing with this spell. Or why she even cast it.”

“You said Peter knew her.”

“He called her Lilith. She said he rejected her in favor of Malia’s mother. I’m not even sure who her actual target was, Peter or Isabel.”

“I have to do this, Derek.”

“You can’t do this alone. You need someone to go with you.”

“I can’t do them one at a time either. It’ll be like making you choose between members of your family. I can’t do that. I can’t choose which member of my pack is more important.”

 

~~~

 

_Isabel sat on the couch with Vincent. She had her legs drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Vincent had his hand on her back, rubbing it consolingly. He knew he’d be in so much trouble when their parents came home, but the trouble was worth it. She suddenly leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Son of a bitch deserved it.”_

_“Mama is going to be so mad that you got suspended because of it.”_

_“Nobody picks on my sister like that,” Vincent turned to where he could face Isabel. She wasn’t popular. He remembered the awkward early teen years. But to be asked to the homecoming dance by a popular boy only to be laughed at when she accepted had caused Vincent to not act like a Pure Valkyrie. Now he was suspended from school, but the boy had a broken nose and no front teeth. All because he had made his little sister cry. “It was worth it, Izzy.” Isabel hugged Vincent. “I’ll always be there for you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise. I love you.”_

_Isabel squeezed him tighter. “I love you, too.”_

_“Vincent Charles Evans!” Esther suddenly screamed. They turned to see their very angry mother standing in the doorway, fist on her hips. Vincent stood, giving his sister a smile._

 

~~~

 

“So what exactly are we doing?” Chris asked. Peter and Isabel were set up on the couch, the rest of the pack, Chris and Deaton having helped bring them from the clinic to the loft.

“We have an idea on how to get to them,” Scott said. “But we need help. I can’t do it alone.”

“Help from who?”

Derek turned towards the door. “He’s here,” he said.

“Who’s here?”

The door slid open. A man with blond hair and blue eyes was standing in the doorway.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Isaac said.

The man descended into the loft. “Hello, Scott,” he greeted. “Derek.”

Malia and Kira looked completely lost, not understanding Isaac, Stiles, Chris and Deaton’s reactions.

Derek nodded in greeting. “Deucalion.”


	24. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Isabel and Peter trapped by Lilith's spell, the pack turns to a dangerous ritual to free them.

“What’s your plan, Scott?” Deucalion asked.

“Using memory transference to help them.”

“Wait,” Stiles suddenly seemed to realize what Scott was planning. “You’re going to do what you did to me?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Scott, they’re under a spell, not possessed. What if this only makes it worse?”

“Stiles has a point,” Deucalion agreed. “There is danger to this. There’s a good chance this will backfire.”

“Sounds like most of our plans.”

“Sometimes our plans go as planned,” Kira said.

“This one might not,” Chris added.

“I don’t have a choice,” Scott argued.

“You always have a choice,” Deaton said. “It’s whether or not you can live with the consequences.”

“I’m breaking this spell.”

Deucalion nodded seeing Scott’s determination. “What is this young lady’s name?” he asked. “It would be rude for me to enter her memories without knowing her name.”

“Isabel,” Derek said. “Her name’s Isabel.”

Deucalion immediately knew that Derek loved her, just by the way he said her name. “I’m going to assume you’re coming with us.”

“That’s should be a given.”

“Then you need to sit next to Isabel. Scott will use his claws to enter your subconscious. I’ll connect to you through Scott’s while handling Peter’s subconscious.”

“I don’t like this,” Lydia said. “Finding the real Stiles while he was possessed was dangerous enough. Lilith seems to be more powerful than Void. What if she gets into your heads?”

“That’s where you come in,” Deucalion responded. “If you see any of us in distress, you scream. Hopefully that’ll help us,” He turned to Scott and Derek. “Are you two ready?” Derek nodded before going to sit between Isabel and Peter. Scott positioned his claws behind their necks. Deucalion positioned his own claws behind Scott and Peter. “No matter what happens, do not break us apart,” Derek closed his eyes while the two Alphas’ eyes glowed. “Now.”

 

~~~

 

Stilinski knocked on the door frame, drawing both Lindsey and Sean’s attention to him and Parrish.

“Hey, kid,” he greeted.

Sean nodded. “Sheriff.”

“Glad to see you’re awake. You had us all worried.”

Sean looked over at Lindsey. “So I hear.” He gave her a smirk and she smiled for the first time Stilinski had seen her since her parents’ deaths.

“How you feeling?”

“As expected for being stabbed and left for dead.”

“I know this is a hard time for you, but I need to ask what you remember about your attack,” Stilinski and Parrish took out their notepads.

“You know we were having some domestic issues. Lindsey was staying with a friend. The constant moving around was getting to her. I spent most of the day looking for a permanent place to set up the security firm in Beacon Hills. I was planning on running the idea by them that night when I got home. But when I got there, they were dead.”

“How were you sure they were dead?” Parrish asked.

“I have training in field first aid. I checked for a pulse. I didn’t feel one. I was jumped and stabbed. I defended myself with a kitchen knife. I think I might have wounded him, but I’m not sure.”

“What can you tell us about the attacker?” Stilinski asked.

“Uh, male for sure. Maybe my height. Worked out, he was pretty strong. I’m guessing 40’s. Black hair, thin mustache.”

The two police officers closed their notepads.

“Now what’s the truth?”

“Excuse me?”

“They know, Sean,” Lindsey said. “They’re part of the pack.”

“I think whoever this guy is killed our parents for losing Isabel. I’m pretty sure he’s the one who hired us. When we didn’t get results, on top of Mom and Dad losing Isabel, he came himself and meant to kill all of us.”

“What do you mean, all of us?”

“Mom and Dad were the first. He meant to kill me when I came home and he said he was going to go after Lindsey next.”

“Can you help us out on finding out what the hell the Eye of Odin is?”

“It’s an artifact. Supposedly it really is Odin’s eye.”

“Well, that's disturbing.”

“Odin wanted to drink from a well that held wisdom and knowledge but had to give up his eye in order to do so,” Lindsey said. “The centuries the eye spent in the well turned it into a jewel.” Sean looked over at Lindsey, surprised that she knew the story.

“Our parents said it was powerful, but I’m not exactly sure what it actually does. Or who wants it.”

“We know at least two people are here for it,” Stilinski said. “That witch that’s been killing people and your client.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“The pack’s trying to figure out where it is and what it does. But they need to find out quickly before Lydia starts showing up at crime scenes.”

 

~~~

 

Lindsey splashed water on her face. A few months ago, she was just a fairly normal girl. Her family had been fairly normal, despite all the moves. Her brother was her best friend, someone she could turn to. Now, she was associated with a group of people that murdered and tortured in the hunt for priceless artifacts. The world had become so much scarier. All the legends and fairy tales were real. And the worst part was her family would never be like it was. Her parents were dead, her brother was lucky to be alive and she was in the crosshairs of whoever wanted this stupid artifact. It finally hit Lindsey. Her family had been destroyed over an artifact. And she was angry now. Angry at the witch. Angry at whoever killed their parents and tried to kill her brother. Lindsey decided not to fight her place in this new world. The witch couldn’t use her powers against her. She wondered what else wouldn’t affect her. She stepped out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. She turned to apologize and saw Mason and Liam.

“Are you stalking me, Liam?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“No, my dad works here.”

Mason was gathering the papers and books he’d dropped when Lindsey bumped into him. She and Liam bent down to help him.

“We went to all your classes and got your make up work,” Mason explained. “The whole school knows that your parents were murdered and your brother is in the hospital. The teachers all agreed to send your work home with us.” Mason handed her the notebooks and folders.

“All your work is excused, but we figured you didn’t want to be behind when you came back to school,” Liam said.

Lindsey smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

“How is your brother?”

“Recovering. He still has a long way to go.”

Liam nodded. “Anything we can do? Bring you anything?”

“No, but thanks for bringing me my school work.”

“No problem,” Mason said. “Come on, Liam.”

The two freshmen left and Lindsey saw Danny had been leaning against the wall waiting for them to finish. He walked towards her once they stopped at the elevator.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“A lot.”

 

~~~

 

_Peter looked around, panic rising in his chest. “Talia!” he cried. He could feel the heat as the fire spread through the house. He could hear the screams of his family. “James!” He couldn’t find either one of his siblings. He ran around a corner. “Talia!” She was ushering one of James’ children towards the basement._

_“Peter!” He took his terrified niece’s hand as she and his sister reached him. “Get out of here!”_

_“Where’s James?”_

_“I don’t know. And I can’t find Cora.”_

_“Get her out of here. I’ll find Cora.” He darted towards the stairs. A fiery beam broke and crashed towards them. “Talia! Look out!” He sprinted towards his sister, shoving her out of the path. All three of them fell, Peter screaming from the pain as the beam fell on him._

_“Peter!” Peter managed to push the beam off him, but his entire right side was severely burned. “Oh, Peter!” The pain showed clearly on his face. She pulled him to his feet. “I’m getting you out of here so you can heal.” Peter screamed again as Talia draped his left arm over her shoulder. “Come on.”_

_Suddenly Talia disappeared and Peter dropped._

_“Sorry to interrupt your lovely memory,” Lilith said. “But you’re not going anywhere, Peter.”_

_“Lilith,” Peter gasped._

_Lilith smiled._

 

~~~

 

_“Well, at least we’re not in Eichen House this time,” Scott said._

_“Don’t give her any ideas,” Derek said._

_Deucalion looked around. “I think our first order of business is to figure out where exactly we are,” They were in the middle of the woods, but none of them recognized it. “This isn’t the Preserve.”_

_“I was thinking the same thing,” Scott said._

_Derek held his hand up. “Listen,” They heard a car. “There’s a road that way.”_

_The three wolves headed towards the sound of the car, emerging from the tree line to an abandoned gas station just as a sedan pulled up to it and parked. A teenager darted around the car from the driver’s side and opened the back door, climbing inside. They approached the car and saw a woman was laying unmoving in the back seat, blood covering her shirt._

_“Mama?” the teenager said and Derek’s eyebrows shot upward._

_“Oh, my God,” he said. “It’s Isabel and her mother.” The woman in the backseat opened her eyes, which were glowing as bright a blue as Isabel’s currently would glow._

_“How can you tell?” Scott asked._

_Isabel lifted her mother’s shirt. “Why aren’t you healing?” she asked her mother._

_“Esther Evans was her mother?” Deucalion asked, awe in his voice._

_“That’s how I know, Scott.”_

_“I... I’m… not… sure,” Esther whispered weakly. “I… don’t know… what he… used.”_

_“We found her memory of her mother’s death,” Derek said._

_“Mama, don’t,” Isabel whispered. “Don’t leave me. I need you.”_

_“Shh,” Esther placed both of her hands on Isabel’s cheeks, wiping away the tears falling. “Vincent is… a… Dark Valkyrie… now. You’ll… need to… stay one… one step… ahead of him… and the other… Darks. Promise me… Promise me… you won’t… go down… the same path… he is. Please, Isabel…, promise… me… this.”_

_“I swear I won’t,” Isabel’s breath caught as she attempted to suppress a sob. “I won’t.”_

_“You… are the… last of… the Pure… Valkyrie. Keep… moving. Do not… stay in… one place… for long. If you… ever need… protection…, go to… a werewolf… pack. I… I was… planning… on gaining… the… protection of… Talia Hale… in Beacon… Beacon Hills. She’s… a… powerful… Alpha. You would… be safe… with… her. Seek out… her Emissary… first. His name… is Alan… Deaton. Vincent… will know… that’s… where we… were headed. Do… not go… straight… there… now. But when… you need… the… protection… of the… Hale Pack, go… to… Beacon… Hills.”_

_“They were supposed to have been in Beacon Hills the entire time,” Scott said. “Vincent ruined that.”_

_“I can’t do this alone,” Isabel said._

_“You’re… going to… have… to. You… can… do it. Remember… everything… your… father… and…. I… taught… you. Resist… the… Dark… path,” Esther pulled Isabel’s head towards her and kissed her forehead. “I… love… you, Isabel. I… always… will.” Esther’s eyes turned from bright blue to green before she closed her eyes. Isabel pulled her mother into her arms and sobbed into her neck._

_“Mama!” she sobbed. Derek knew that pain well. Isabel seemed to know she couldn’t stay there and went over to the gas station, looking in. She broke into the building and then disappeared inside._

_“Derek,” Scott suddenly said. “Look around Esther’s neck.” Around the dead Valkyrie’s neck was a necklace, a bright blue jewel on the end. The jewel slightly started glowing blue as a white glow encased Esther’s body._

_“What the hell?” Derek asked. The jewel seemed to pull in the white glow. Within seconds, the white glow was gone and the jewel returned to normal. “I think I know why everyone want this thing now.” They all turned when they heard something hit the dirt. Isabel was at the tree line with a shovel._

_“I know where the Eye of Odin is,” Scott said. “If Isabel can remember where she buried her mother, we’ll find the Eye.”_

_“We have to break the witch’s spell first,” Deucalion said. “And find Isabel.”_


	25. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Scott, and Deucalion race to find Isabel and Peter. Isabel feels something is off.

Lindsey let Danny’s news sink in.

“How?” Sean asked.

“She used Devin as bait. She knew about his connection to the pack and to Isabel. Isabel fell for it. Peter, Derek and Malia followed her. Now Isabel and Peter are helpless to her spell.”

“How do we break the spell?” Lindsey asked.

“Deaton is looking for something, but Derek and Scott wouldn’t wait on him.”

“What did they do?” Sean asked.

“They recruited Deucalion and they’ve gone into their heads to find them.”

“Will that work?”

“I don’t know.”

 

~~~

 

_“Whatcha reading?” Vincent set his chin on top of Isabel’s head as she was sprawled out on the couch._

_“A book. You know what those are, right?”_

_Vincent laughed. “Sometimes.”_

_Isabel closed the book. “Don’t you have anything better to do than to bother me?”_

_“Nope,” Isabel laughed and sat up. Vincent plopped down next to her. “What do you say we go hang out tonight?”_

_“Sounds fun.”_

_“Isabel,” She turned her head at her mother’s voice._

_“Yes?”_

_“Have you seen my necklace?”_

_“Which one?”_

_“The blue one.”_

_“The one you’re always wearing?”_

_“Yeah. I took it off for a minute, now I can’t find it.”_

_Isabel shook her head. “Last time I saw it you were wearing it.”_

_“Where was that?”_

_Isabel frowned, thinking. “I’m… I’m not sure.”_

_“That necklace is very important.”_

_“I’m sorry, Mama. I don’t remember where I last saw it,” Esther frowned. “I can help you find it.”_

_“I’d like that.”_

_Isabel stood, something suddenly tugging at the back of her mind. She suddenly had a bad feeling that she couldn’t shake._

 

~~~

 

_“Stop,” Scott suddenly said._

_“What?” Derek asked._

_“All three of us can’t be looking for the same person.”_

_“Are you saying we split up?”_

_“The faster we find them both, the faster we can get them out of here.”_

_“We don’t know where either one of them are or what she has them trapped in.”_

_“We need to split up.”_

_“We split up, she can ensnare us,” Deucalion countered._

_“She can kill whoever we don’t find first.”_

_Derek frowned. “He’s right. If she doesn’t realize we’re here yet, she will once we find Isabel or Peter. She might kill the other to keep us from saving them both.”_

_“And she might trap us here.”_

_“You’re the one who agreed to help, Deucalion.”_

_“I did.”_

_“You two find Isabel. I’ll find Peter.”_

_“Scott.”_

_“Go. Just find her.”_

_“We haven’t time to argue about this,” Deucalion interrupted when Derek opened his mouth to argue. Derek sighed and nodded before he and Deucalion continued the way they had been going. Scott turned and looked around. He had a feeling that he needed to find the Hale house._

 

~~~

 

Devin finally grabbed Stiles as he paced by him for the hundredth time. “Stop it. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Driving _you_ crazy? My best friend is wandering around your ex-girlfriend and a psychopath’s brain right now. It’s nerve wracking!”

“He’s not a psychopath,” Malia protested.

“He’s not the psychopath we need to be worried about right now.”

“What do you mean?” Chris asked.

Devin rubbed his forehead. “That witch is obviously the worse psychopath out of the two.”

Stiles made a facial expression that said he agreed.

“Can we please stop with the psychopath comments,” Lydia sighed. “He can’t exactly defend himself at the moment.” Peter suddenly flinched, Lydia rising to her feet the moment she saw it.

“What’s happening?” Kira asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not psychic,” Isabel’s breathing picked up, as if she was running. “She’s doing something to them.”

 

~~~

 

_That bad feeling kept nagging Isabel as she helped her mother look for her necklace. She stopped and looked around, her eyes landing on a family photo of her and Vincent with their mother. Isabel was wearing a cap and gown, Beacon Hills High School in the background. She picked up the photo, remembering how Daniel had sacrificed himself in order for his family to escape the Dark Valkyries. Her brows then knit together. She couldn’t recall when they moved to Beacon Hills. She set the photo down and left the room._

_“What’s wrong?” Vincent asked when she came downstairs._

_“Nothing. I’m just trying to remember where I last saw Mama’s necklace,” She walked towards the door. “I’m going to take a walk. I think the fresh air might help clear my mind.”_

_“Okay,” Vincent smiled. “See you later.” He then walked into the kitchen. Isabel went outside. Their house had a large expanse of land around it, making it perfect for privacy. She glanced over her shoulder before she started running towards the woods._

 

~~~

 

_Deucalion grabbed Derek’s arm, stopping him. “Listen,” he said before Derek could speak. They could hear someone running towards them._

_Derek sniffed the air, then realized that he couldn’t pick up scents. “I can’t catch their scent.”_

_“Neither can I.”_

_To Derek’s surprise, Isabel burst through the trees, sliding to a stop upon seeing them. “Isabel,” Derek said. He wanted to step towards her, but he saw no recognition in her eyes._

_“Who are you?” Derek didn’t answer, only looked at her._

_“We’re friends,” Deucalion said. “We’re here to take you home.”_

_“No, I’m not going home.”_

_Derek stepped forward. Faster than he realized she could move, she’d flicked out her talons and swiped, catching Derek across the chest. He gave a grunt of pain and his hand went to his chest. “I’m glad I heal,” he said. “We’re not talking about whatever home you think you have here.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“All this,” Derek motioned around them. “Not real. It’s literally a figment of your mind. The only thing that’s real is us.” Isabel shook her head, taking a step back. “Whatever life you’re living, isn’t real.”_

_“I know something isn’t right,” Isabel admitted. “But I just don’t know what it is.”_

_“That’s a start,” Deucalion said._

_“Come with us. Help us find Scott and Peter.”_

_“Peter…,” Isabel’s eyebrows came together. “There’s something familiar about that name.”_

_“Good.”_

_“What do you remember?” Deucalion said. “Tell us everything this scenario has told you is the truth.”_

_“I don’t remember coming to Beacon Hills. I remember Daddy dying so Mama could escape with me and Vincent. I just don’t remember anything between then and now. Mama was just asking me to help her find her necklace,” Deucalion and Derek looked at each other. “But if they aren’t real….” She turned away._

_“Are you planning on running?” Derek asked, having an idea._

_“Maybe.”_

_“Once you start running, you’ll never stop. You’ll always be running.” The words he’d said to Isabel the night of their first kiss. When she was torn between running and staying._

_“Have you never run from anything in your life?”_

_“Once, but I came back because I had something to hold me. I had a reason to stay.”_

_Isabel suddenly spun around, the recognition returning to her eyes. “Derek,” Derek smiled, relived that those words were enough to trigger her memory. “What happened? The last thing I remember is being in the old Hale house and the witch trapping…,” She looked at Derek. “We have to find Peter before she kills him.”_

_“Scott broke off from us to find him.”_

_“I think I might know where they are.”_


	26. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights to free a now aware Isabel and Peter.

_Scott raced through the Preserve, heading towards the Hale house. He slid to a stop once he saw it. He instantly knew he was in Peter’s memory when he saw the house engulfed in flames. He expected to hear the screams of Derek and Peter’s family but the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Scott darted towards the house, hoping that Peter wasn’t inside. He threw his arm up, protecting his face from the heat._

_“Peter!” Scott called, trying to figure out if the witch had him trapped inside. “Peter!”_

 

~~~

 

_Lilith dug her fingers into the tender skin of Peter’s arm, causing a scream to escape his lips._

_“Why are you doing this?” he cried._

_“Because you rejected me for the Desert Wolf. For someone who was no good for you. I could have given you everything. I loved you,” She grabbed the collar of Peter’s shirt. “But you chose that bitch over me because she found out she was pregnant with your child. A child she hated. She hated everything about being a mother. But you chose her over me.” She shoved Peter down and stood. Peter pulled himself backwards, each move he made making the pains of the burns worse._

_“So you’ve decided to kill me and my nephew’s girlfriend because you’re pissed at me? Why kill all those innocent people? Why kill the Chasseurs? Why try to kill Sean and take Devin?”_

_Lilith turned back to Peter. “Oh, darling, I didn’t kill the Chasseurs,” She crouched in front of Peter. “But I did try to kill Sean. Because he let Isabel escape,” She stood. “Has Isabel told you what the Eye of Odin does?”_

_“She doesn’t even know what it is.”_

_“Oh she knows. I brought her into her subconscious to help her figure out that she knows. And she’ll tell me.”_

_“All any of us know is it’s a Valkyrie artifact. What do you want it for?”_

_“The Eye of Odin is the very eye of the All-Father, given up to obtain wisdom and knowledge. But the years it spent in the Well caused it to harden and turn into a jewel, absorbing the wisdom and knowledge of the Well. Along with another very important thing: power._ That _is what I want. Every Valkyrie to possess it is powerful. And each time they died, the Eye absorbed their power and knowledge. That, dear, is why the Valkyrie that possesses it is so powerful,” She turned towards Peter. “But it was lost when the Valkyrie splintered into Dark and Pure. The last known Keeper was Esther Evans. And since her good for nothing son is dead, it has to be in her daughter’s possession.”_

_“She doesn’t have it.”_

_“But she knows where I can find it,” Lilith crouched in front of Peter again. “Just think about it, once I have the Eye, I will be a goddess among mortals. A queen ruling this world with a powerful ally. A Valkyrie more powerful and ruthless than the world has ever seen or will ever see again,” She grabbed Peter by his chin, causing him to wince. “And once we have the Eye, I’ll kill you and your pathetic little pack while he destroys Isabel.”_

_“I wouldn’t say we’re pathetic,” a voice said. Lilith turned to see Scott. Peter had no idea why Scott was there, but he was glad to see him anyway. “We’re just works in progress,” he added with a smirk._

_Lilith stood, looking down at Peter. “So you figured out you can control what you see,” she said._

_“What?”_

_“She’s right,” Scott said. “This is your mind. Everything you see if her playing with your mind.”_

_Lilith suddenly looked confused._

_“Nothing here is real,” Isabel said, joining Scott. “You’re not going to find the Eye or kill any of us.” Derek and Deucalion helped Peter to his feet. “You thought you could trap me in a scenario where Vincent never went Dark.”_

_Lilith suddenly smiled. “Well, this is interesting,” she said, crossing her arms. “So you three managed to get into their minds to help them. And right into my territory.”_

 

~~~

 

“So did something like this happen last time this was done?” Stiles asked.

“How the hell would I know,” Lydia said. “I was in your head.”

Deaton shook his head. “No, we only knew something was going on when Lydia had a nosebleed,” he said. Deucalion gave a grunt and his body shuddered.

“We have to get them out of there,” Chris said. “But we can’t separate them without killing them.”

“They’re aware,” Devin said.

“How do you know?” Stiles asked. In response, Devin pointed at Isabel. Her hand was grasping Derek’s. “When did that happen?” Peter and Scott both flinched.

“Lydia, you need to scream,” Deaton said.

“How is that going to help?”

“Deucalion said your scream might help if they ran into trouble,” Devin reminded her. “It might be their only chance.”

Lydia sighed before taking a step forward. “Cover your ears, then.” She took a deep breath and shrieked.

 

~~~

 

_Deucalion gave a cry as he hit a tree and went down. Isabel was at his side a moment later as Derek dug his claws into the witch’s back and threw her away from him. Lilith gave a cry of pain. Peter roared and swiped at her. She threw her hand out and sent him flying. Derek dodged and Peter crashed into Scott, the two going down in a tangle._

_“I think we need a new tactic,” Derek said._

_“Running might be a good idea at this point,” Deucalion said, holding his back._

_“Where are we going to run to?” Peter asked. “She’s in all our heads right now.”_

_“He’s right,” Isabel said. “We can’t run.”_

_“I hope you have a plan,” Scott said. Lilith rushed towards them. Isabel extended her wings faster than Derek had ever seen her do and forced a torrent of air towards the witch, knocking her back several yards._

_“I’m going to regret this.” Isabel muttered. Lilith screamed and ran towards them again as Isabel’s body began to glow and the loudest scream they’d heard ripped out of Isabel’s lungs. The light burst forth from her body as it was joined by the shriek of a Banshee._

 

~~~

 

Everyone’s eyes but Isabel’s shot open, Deucalion and Scott pulling their claws free. Deucalion stumbled backwards, bracing himself on one of the beams. Peter staggered off the couch, Deaton steadying him.

“Are you alright?” The Druid asked.

Peter touched his face, a look of relief on his face when he touched smooth skin. He nodded. “So to speak,” Malia slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m okay,” he assured her, wrapping his arms around her.

Derek was on his knees in front of Isabel. “Isabel,” he said.

“Did is not work on her?” Devin asked, worry in his voice. “Why didn’t it work?”

“I think it did,” Derek said. “She did her light burst. It always weakens her.”

“Are you sure it worked?”

“You keep asking that and I’ll punch you,” Isabel said, opening her eyes.

Derek gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “Oh, thank God.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”

“Don’t do that again,” Devin said.

Isabel looked up at him. “We’re even now. So shut up and don’t tell me what to do.” Chris laughed. She turned and looked around until she spotted Deucalion. “By the way, thank you for helping. But who are you?”

Deucalion pushed off the beam and walked to the couch and held his hand out. “I’m Deucalion. A pleasure to officially meet you.”

“ _The_ Deucalion?” Isabel shook his hand.

“I’m not sure if I want to say yes to that,” Isaac snorted a laugh. “We should leave and let Isabel and Peter rest up before the next step is decided.”

He gave Derek a nod and he knew the responsibility of informing Isabel what they found out was going to be on him. Derek nodded back, accepting it.

“Come on, Devin,” Chris said. “You can stay with me for now.”

After everyone but Peter and Malia left, Isabel turned to Derek. “What?”

“It can wait.”

“If it’s important….”

Derek sighed. “You need to rest, I’ll tell you later.” Derek started to stand and she grabbed his arm.

“We said we weren’t going to keep any more secrets.”

“She got you on that,” Malia said with a laugh.

Derek gave her a look before turning his gaze back to his girlfriend. “I think… we might know where the Eye is.”


	27. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel and Derek plan a road trip. Lilith and her ally make their own plans.

Isabel just looked at Derek. “Come again,” she finally said.

“I want to hear this explanation,” Peter said. “How do you know where it is when she doesn’t?”

“And who’s ‘we’?” Malia added.

Derek sat on the couch next to Isabel. “When Scott, Deucalion and I went into your subconscious to find you, we came upon a memory of yours.”

Isabel looked at him. “What memory?”

“An important one, it turned out. Do you remember the necklace your mother wore?”

“Yeah. She never took it off. I…,” she trailed off. “I buried it with her,” she added slowly. She then looked at Derek wide-eyed. “Holy crap! That was the Eye of Odin!?”

“Do you remember where that abandoned gas station is? Where you buried your mother?”

“I think so, but….”

“Of course there’s a but,” Peter commented.

“It’s in Missouri.”

 

~~~

 

Lilith fell flat on her back with a gasp.

“Did you find it?” She looked up at the man above her. He walked around and crouched next to her, offering a hand. “What happened?”

“I almost had the location from her. All I was able to get was her mother never took it off.”

He helped her into a sitting position. “That was more than the Chasseurs had.”

“The Alpha came for her and Peter. They were able to break through my compulsion.”

“You’ll be able to kill him properly for slighting you once we have what we need.”

“I should have pushed her harder.”

“Maybe you should have,” He had a thoughtful look on his face. “I wonder….”

“What?”

“I have a wonder if Isabel knew exactly what they possessed.”

“Do you think she told the truth about not knowing?”

“She was sixteen at the time Vincent turned Dark. Esther might not have deemed her ready. But would Isabel have taken her mother’s necklace when she died?” He looked at Lilith. “Or would she have buried it with her mother?”

“Or could she have buried it knowing what it was?”

“I need to find out,” He stood. “Recover you strength and recharge your magical energy. We have more work to do.”

 

~~~

 

“Is that a good idea?” Deaton asked. The entire pack and Chris were all standing around one of the exam tables in the clinic.

“If it’s as powerful as Lilith says it is,” Isabel said. “Maybe I can use its power and knowledge to protect Beacon Hills from her.”

“Will it add to the power you already have?” Kira asked. “I mean you’re already pretty powerful as it is.”

“She actually has a pretty good point,” Devin admitted. “I mean it’s pretty rare for us to coming into power like you did.”

“Won’t using it against Lilith send you on the path to becoming Dark?” Deaton asked.

Isabel shook her head. “Not if I’m using to protect. I’m not using it for my own gains.”

“Devin, Peter, and I are going with her,” Derek said.

“Um, I’m coming too,” Malia said.

“And Malia,” he added.

“Maybe I should go, too.” Scott said.

“What about Lindsey and Sean?” Stiles asked.

“They have us,” Parrish said. “We can keep them safe.”

“You don’t know what she can do,” Peter said.

“She’s going to find out she’s messing with the wrong pack. Besides, I don’t think she’ll show for a little while.”

“He’s right,” Deaton agreed. “Lilith will need time to recover her strength after that stunt. It’ll take a couple days for you to make it to Missouri, a few more days to make it back. We’ll hold it down.”

Scott nodded before turning to the others. “The sooner we leave the better, but I need to tell Lindsey and Sean that we’ll be out of town for a few days.”

 

~~~

 

“Okay so Lydia is a Banshee?” Sean asked. Lindsey had been explaining to her brother that the Beacon Hills pack wasn’t just wolves.

“Yeah, that’s how I found out about Mom and Dad. She’s known to randomly show up at crime scenes.”

Sean looked at Lindsey. “You didn’t…”

She shook her head. “We were heading to the mall. Lydia’s Banshee abilities sent us home and we saw the ambulances and cops.”

“So, there’s a kitsune in the pack?” Sean decided to change the subject. “I thought kitsune and wolves didn’t get along.”

“Well she’s dating the Alpha, so apparently they can,” Sean laughed. A knock brought their attention to the door. “Speaking of the Alpha.”

“How are you doing, Sean?” Scott asked as he walked into the room.

“Better. Dr. Geyer says I’m out of the woods. I might be getting released in a few days.”

“Where are you going to go?”

“Definitely not back home.”

“Understandable. Do you need someplace to stay until you get back on your feet?”

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll manage. Lindsey’s going to keep staying with Danny until I can find us a new place.”

“You’re part of the pack, it’s my job to worry. Besides, I might not be here when you get out of the hospital.”

“Why?” Lindsey asked.

Scott glanced behind him to make sure no one was in ear shot. “Isabel might know where it is.”

“So she _did_ know where it was?” Sean said.

“Not exactly. It’s… complicated. But the short version is the witch trapped Isabel and Peter in their subconscious and we discovered that Esther still has it.”

“It’s buried with her.”

“Yeah, so we’re going to be gone for a few days.”

“If you need a place, you can stay with me,” Scott looked over at Parrish. “I’ve got room if you don’t mind a bachelor pad.”

Sean chuckled. “I don’t want to put you into any danger.”

Parrish quirked a brow before motioning to his uniform. “Part of my job description,” Lindsey giggled. “I’ve got room.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing if I offer.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I find a place.”

“You’ll stay until we deal with this witch and your client,” Parrish turned to Scott. “You guys should get going. The faster you find it, the quicker we can finish this.”

Scott nodded before turning and leaving. Lindsey suddenly ran out of the room.

“Scott!” she called. Scott turned, pushing the call button for the elevator. She hugged him. “Be careful, okay?”

Scott returned the hug. “I’ll be careful. I promise. But you be careful. too. I don’t want you getting hurt while I’m gone. You might be immune to Lilith’s magic, but that doesn’t make you immortal.”

Lindsey nodded. “I know.” The elevator dinged and the doors open.

Scott stepped inside. “I’ll be back soon.”

Lindsey smiled as the door closed. “I hope so,” she whispered before turning and going back to Sean’s room.

 

~~~

 

Derek, Isabel, Peter, Malia, Scott, and Devin all rode in Derek’s Crusier. Isabel looked back at the others as Derek drove. Malia was leaned against Peter with her head on his shoulder. Peter was watching the scenery go by, deep in thought. Scott was in the third seat, playing on his phone, no doubt texting Stiles or Kira. Or both. Devin, like Peter, was looking out the window. She and Derek had decided to bring Peter to protect him, but the others had insisted on coming. Isabel turned and faced the front again. It had been nine years since she lost her mother to Vincent’s betrayal. She never would have guessed the necklace she always wore was such a powerful artifact, even more powerful now that it had absorbed Esther’s power upon her death. She wasn’t looking forward to digging up her mother’s final resting place, but it was necessary in order to retrieve the necklace she’d buried with her. The shock and grief of Vincent’s betrayal and Esther’s death hadn’t let her think straight. She’d always regretted not keeping the necklace, but never went back to reclaim it, focusing more on staying ahead of Vincent and his flock.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

Isabel shook her head. “We’re on the way to dig up my mother’s corpse. Who would be okay with that thought?”

“I’m sorry.” He reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and squeezed back, the two falling into silence again as the miles passed.


	28. The Power of the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel discovers the Eye of Odin's power. Parrish has an unexpected guest.

Lilith watched as Sean left the hospital with the deputy that had shot her the day she tried to kill him. She followed them as they left in the deputy’s personal car. She passed them as he pulled into the driveway of a small house. She parked at the curb at the end of the street and watched as he led Sean into the house. She pulled her phone out and dialed.

_Yes?_

“They didn’t go back to the house.”

_Would have surprised me if they had. Where are they hiding?_

“The young deputy’s house. The sheriff’s second in command.” Lilith gave him the address.

_Interesting. I will handle it. You focus on finding Isabel._

“I can take them.”

 _And you saw how well that confidence worked for you last time. I’ll take care of the Procurers and the deputy. You find that Valkyrie_.

Lilith snorted as she hung up, before pulling away and heading back into the city.

 

~~~

 

“This is looking familiar,” Scott said. They’d finally made it to Missouri and they found the motel Isabel had stayed in with her family. Isabel was currently driving. They had been driving for hours it seemed before an abandoned gas station came into view.

“There it is,” Isabel pulled over and everyone piled out.

“Do you remember where you buried her?” Malia asked.

“Along the tree line somewhere.” Malia turned and hopped back into the car. “What is she doing?” Scott went to the door and held his hand on the handle. A minute later he opened it and a coyote hopped out. “Oh.”

Malia trotted to the tree line as Peter and Devin retrieved shovels from the back. Malia sniffed down the tree line before starting to dig.

“I think she found her,” Devin passed a shovel to Isabel.

Scott held out Malia’s clothes and she took them, trotting into the woods. The others started to dig.

“I really hope someone doesn’t pass by and call the cops,” Devin said. Isabel, Peter, and Derek stopped and turned to look at him.

“Really?” Isabel said.

“Yeah, I’m going to shut up.”

Malia returned and helped with the digging. “How deep did you bury her?” she asked.

“I didn’t want scavengers to get to her,” Her shovel hit something. “Wait.” She held her hand up. “Stop.” Isabel crouched down in the hole and reached down, feeling where Esther’s neck would have been. She felt the necklace through the sheet she’d put over her. Flicking out her talons, she cut a hole in the fabric, revealing it. She managed to unclasp it and took it. Derek and Devin helped her out of the hole. Isabel brushed the years of dirt off it.

“This is the Eye of Odin?” Devin asked.

“I’m assuming so,” Isabel held it up by its chain. Devin reached up and took it into his hand. A warm sensation went through his hand as it slightly glowed.

“What’s it doing?” Scott asked.

“You’re asking me?” Isabel asked. Devin suddenly gave a cry and fell to his knees. “Devin!”

“Something’s happening,” he gasped. He looked up at her, fear in his eyes as they began to glow green, seeming to not be able to control his other half. Isabel grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head just as his ebony wings sprung from his back.

“What’s happening?” Malia asked. Isabel shook her head. Then her worried look turned to complete surprise. As she watched his eyes slowly turned from green to blue.

“That’s not possible,” Isabel whispered. As they watched, Devin’s wings began to lighten, starting at the base and spreading.

“Okay, everyone else is seeing this right?” Peter said. Scott nodded, his mouth hanging open. In a matter of minutes, Devin’s wings were a light grey.

“What just happened?” Derek asked, just as confused as everyone else at what they just witnessed.

Isabel looked down at the Eye before looking back at Devin. “It reversed.”

Devin was now on his knees and gave Isabel a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, I’m confused too,” Malia added.

“Devin,” Isabel looked him in his still glowing blue eyes. “You’re a Pure again.”

 

~~~

 

Lindsey was sitting on Lydia’s bed, leaning against the headboard with her arms around her legs. Kira was sitting next to her. Lydia was raiding her closest, while Danny was sitting at her vanity with an amused look on his face. Lydia turned towards Lindsey with an outfit in her hand.

“This would look so adorable on you,” she said.

“Lydia, I have my own clothes.”

“But you can’t get them until we find out where that witch ran off to.”

“I’m not afraid of Lilith,” Lindsey said.

“You should be,” Kira said. “I mean did you see what she did to Isabel?”

“Guys, you do realize that Lilith’s magic has no effect on Lindsey, right?” Danny pointed out. “She’s tried before. Who knows what else Lindsey is immune to.”

“Well, I doubt she’s immune to humans,” Lydia said. “You know, like whoever hired then murdered her parent to find the Eye of Odin.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes. “You know, I can defend myself. Sean was teaching me.”

“What’s your weapon of choice?” Kira asked.

“Crossbow. I have a handheld one in my room.” The others glanced at each other before Lydia grabbed her keys.

“We’re going to your house.”

 

~~~

 

Lindsey stood at the front door, keys in hand.

“Guys, this was a bad idea,” Kira said.

“I’m scared to go in there,” Lindsey admitted. “What if they were murdered in the living room and their blood is all over the place?”

Danny put his hand over hers. “I promise their blood won’t be all over the living room. Just don’t look towards the kitchen when we go in.”

Lindsey nodded. She slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Danny stood on her right side to block her view of the kitchen and guided her to the stairs. Kira looked towards the kitchen, then widened her eyes. Danny was right to warn Lindsey about looking in the kitchen.

“Kira, come on,” Lydia called.

Kira darted towards the stairs and followed them to Lindsey’s room. Lindsey reached under the bed and pulled a case out from under it. She put it on the bed and opened it. A handheld crossbow and bolts were tucked into it. She closed it again and stood. Then noticed Lydia was standing in the middle of the room with a blank look on her face.

“Lydia?” Then the Banshee took a deep breath.

“Oh, crap,” Kira said, seconds before Lydia let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

 

~~~

 

Parrish listened closely. He grabbed his service piece off the night stand as he heard someone breaking into his house. He crept out of his room. Sean’s door was already open, Parrish’s personal pistol in his hand. Parrish motioned for him to be quiet as he continued down the hall. In the living room, a figure was sitting comfortably on the couch.

“I was hoping I made enough noise to attract the both of you,” he said, clicking on the table lamp. He looked Parrish up and down. “Interesting. I’ve never actually met your kind before.”

“You have five seconds to get out of my house before I become the only one you’ll ever meet.”

“I expected threats,” the man stood before looking past Parrish as Sean gave a curse. “But you’re not the one I’m after.”

“I don’t care what you’re after. Get out. I will not warn you again.”

The man shrugged out of his jacket before moving his head around, stretching the muscles in his neck. “No you won’t, because no one is going to stand in the way of me finding the Eye. And failure is not an option.”

“Is that why my parents died?" Sean asked. "Because they failed you?”

“I don’t give second chances. None of us do.” The man flicked his fingers and Parrish heard the familiar sound of claws. “And now you’re going to pay for your failure as well. And this time, I will make sure you’re dead.” He rushed towards them and the two men fired, staggering the man back. To Parrish’s surprise, he only laughed. He pulled his ruined and bloody shirt over his head. As they watched, his wounds healed. Then black wings appeared behind him.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me?” Parrish said. “Another one?”

The Dark Valkyrie then beat his wings, using the force to knock the two men from their feet. Sean landed in the hall while Parrish hit the wall hard. The Valkyrie leapt on Sean. Sean fired another shot, before he ripped the gun from his hand. “I now know I should have come myself instead of hiring Procurers,” The Valkyrie raised his hand. “I’ll not make that mistake again.” He started to bring his hand down, then stopped with a cry. Sean could have sworn he heard a growl. He was lifted into the air and thrown, hitting the far wall. Sean was surprised that Parrish had been able to do that. The Valkyrie attacked Parrish. Parrish stopped him by shoving claws into his chest, which caused Sean’s jaw to drop. He then gave a roar and when Sean didn’t think his shock could grow, Parrish’s body burst into flames. Sean crawled backwards to avoid the heat. The Valkyrie screamed.

“Sean!" Parrish cried. "The door!”

Sean scrambled past the two supernaturals and threw open the door. Parrish threw the Valkyrie out the door, the smell of burned flesh following in his wake. Sean slammed the door shut as the flames around Parrish extinguished.

“What the hell was that?” Sean asked as Parrish’e eyes went from a glowing orange to back to green. Sean noticed that Parrish was now covered in ash but not a mark marred his body.

“Me defending you,” He looked at Sean. “Whatever you do, don’t tell the others.”


	29. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith makes a move. The pack discovers unsettling news.

Derek was driving, the headlights of the oncoming cars bright.

“You know the light reflects your wolf eyes,” Devin said.

“I know,” He looked over at him. “You doing okay?”

“I… I really don’t know.” Devin glanced in the back. All the others were asleep. Everyone but Malia had been taking turns driving on the trip. “What happened back there shouldn’t have been possible,” He pulled the visor down and glowed his eyes. He still couldn’t believe they were blue again. “Once you change, you can’t return,” His eyes returned to brown and he closed the visor. “Why did I? Could the Eye have turned others back?”

“I can’t answer that,” Derek said. “Even Isabel can’t answer that. Maybe you were able to turn back because you’re different. Because you’re not like the others.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vincent and his flock were cruel. They enjoyed killing. They enjoyed terrorizing us. They enjoyed torturing their victims. You could see it in their eyes,” Derek glanced over at Devin. “But you’re not like that.”

“I accepted being Dark, doesn’t mean I had to act like them.”

“That’s the thing, Devin. You didn’t truly accept being Dark. You were still fighting it. You warned us about the Procurers, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Isabel and you almost did.”

Devin glanced back at Isabel. She and Scott were leaning against each other, using the other as a pillow, both sound asleep. “I haven’t told Isabel this but I need to tell someone. Especially now that I have nothing for him to hold over me,” Derek gave him a questioning look. “When the witch had me, I found out she was working with someone. I think he might be who hired the Chasseurs. In hindsight, it makes sense that they would work together.”

“You knew him?”

Devin nodded his head. “Every Valkyrie alive knows him.” He turned and fully faced Derek. “She either working with or for Kenton.”

“I’m not a Valkyrie so I don’t know who that is.”

“He’s the first Dark Valkyrie. And more powerful than Esther ever was.”

 

~~~

 

Lydia seemed to snap out of her trance after the scream.

“What in holy hell was that?” Lindsey asked.

“Our cue to get the hell out of this house,” Kira said. “Grab your crossbow,” she added as she grabbed Lindsey’s wrist. The teens ran out of the room and down the stairs. Kira stopped, Lindsey bumping into her.

“Uh, I think we might be a little late,” Danny said. Blocking their path to the door was Lilith.

“Wait a minute…,” Lindsey said, recognizing the witch. “Ms. White? You’re the witch?”

“You’ll be amazed at what glamour spells can do,” she said with a smile. “I can become anyone. A nurse, a deputy, and innocent bystander,” She then smirked. “A librarian.”

“You killed my parents,” Lindsey’s voice was full of anger. “You tried to kill my brother.”

“Well, your parents were already dead when I got here, so you can’t blame that on me. As for your brother, he did purposely let Isabel slip through his fingers. I couldn’t let him live because of that.” She let a ball of blue light envelope her hand. “But I found out Kenton and I have the same agenda. We both need the Eye of Odin to increase our power. So we joined forces,” Lilith looked at the teens. “Now all I have to do is kill you and your family will have paid for its failure.”

“You forget that you didn’t succeed with my brother.”

“Oh, Kenton is dealing with your brother now, along with that pathetic deputy,” Lydia’s eyes widened. “And judging by what I just heard, they’re already dead. Or about to be.”

Lindsey gave a scream and charged at Lilith. The witch threw the ball of light at Lindsey. It hit her but made no effect. Lindsey hit her shoulder against her stomach and the two went down.

“Holy crap!” Kira cried, rushing forward, pulling the katana from its sheath on her back and glad that she’d thought to bring it. Lilith kicked Lindsey off her and Kira charged in. Lilith pushed her hand out and sent Kira towards Danny and Lydia. The two dodged and Kira landed on the stairs. “Okay, bad idea.”

Lydia suddenly had an idea, remembering how the Oni had taken her voice when she started to scream upon seeing them. Lindsey was attacking Lilith again. Danny opened Lindsey’s crossbow case and took out the weapon, fitting a bolt in place. Lydia stood her ground, took a deep breath and screamed, focusing the force of the scream towards Lilith. Lilith was knocked backwards and hit the wall hard. She fell on her stomach, unmoving.

“Oh, my God!” Kira said. “Did you just kill her?”

Lydia blinked, surprised that had worked. “Uh, I didn’t think that would actually work.”

Lindsey checked her pulse. “Well, you didn’t kill her,” She looked up at the others. “We should take her to Deaton and see if he has something that will keep her from using magic.”

“You’re crazy, you know that right?” Kira said.

“Wait,” Danny said. “That’s actually not a bad idea.” Lydia and Kira looked at him. “Deaton knows about witches. It’s either him or take her to Argent and he kill her.”

“Deaton it is, then,” Lydia said.

 

~~~

 

“So why are we heading to the sheriff’s station?” Sean asked.

“Because I have to report that I fired my service piece.”

“How about we talk about the fact that you burst into flames, burnt the hell out of a Valkyrie, then threw him out your front door.”

“Interesting choice of words.”

“Is it? Because I’ve never come across a supernatural that has that kind of control over fire. And I swear to God if you say you’re a charmander, I’m going to lose it.”

Parrish raised a brow. “The first thing you think of is a Pokémon?”

Sean shut his mouth. “You know, I don’t know which is sadder. That that was my first response or that you knew what a charmander was.” Sean’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Lindsey?”

_Oh, thank God. Is there any way you can come to the animal clinic?_

“The animal clinic? Why the animal clinic? Whoa!” Parrish had quickly made a U turn in the middle of the street. “I take it that meant something to you.”

“Yes, it did.”

_Sean?_

“We’re on our way.”

_Were you already on the road?_

“I’ll explain when we get there.” Sean hung up and held onto the handle over the door as Parrish sped towards the animal clinic.

 

~~~

 

“Well, I can see your settling in with the pack just perfectly,” Deaton said as he held the door open. Danny carried the still unconscious Lilith into the clinic. The Emissary immediately went to his supply of herbs. He pulled out a vial with a clear liquid in it. He pulled a dropper out of it. “Hold her mouth open and hold her down,” Lindsey held her mouth open and the others held her down. Deaton dropped several drops of the liquid into her mouth. “That should keep her from doing anything until I can make something to keep her from using her magic.”

“What was that?” Lindsey asked as Deaton screwed the cap back on tightly.

“Kanima venom.”

Danny shuddered. “I kinda feel sorry for her now,” he said.

“Why? What’s a Kanima?”

“Its venom paralyzes its victims,” Lydia said.

“Been there, done that,” Danny said, moving away from Lilith and over to Deaton. “Anything I can help with?”

A knock sounded and Deaton turned. “That can’t be the others yet.”

“That’s probably Sean and Parrish,” Lindsey went and opened the door for him.

“What’s going on?” Sean asked. Lindsey only jerked her thumb behind her. They followed Lindsey into the exam room.

“Well, this is interesting,” Parrish said.

“Okay, I was in a coma, so can someone explain why this is interesting?” Sean asked.

“Sean, meet Lilith White, the witch that has been terrorizing Beacon Hills,” Lindsey said.

“How did you find out her name?” Parrish asked.

“Well, Peter called her Lilith and I recognized her as the school librarian.”

“The school really needs to step up on their background checks,” Parrish said. Lydia snorted a laugh.

“She attacked us tonight.”

“We got attacked by a Dark Valkyrie,” Parrish said.

“Kenton is a Dark Valkyrie?”

Deaton completely froze and then turned. “What did you just say?”

“She said someone named Kenton was taking care of Sean and Parrish while she dealt with me.”

“Oh, this is bad,” he said. “Isabel can’t bring the Eye back to Beacon Hills.”

“Okay, I think I missed most of this conversation,” Parrish said.

Deaton was reaching for his phone. “Kenton is the original Dark Valkyrie.”


	30. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack tries to come up with a plan to go against Kenton. Peter and Devin recruit a new ally

Isabel just looked at Devin. “You couldn’t have mentioned this before now!?”

“I was a Dark! You know he has every Dark under his thumb. I didn’t know what he would have done to me if I told you and he found out.”

“Would you have betrayed me?”

“I would have died before betraying you. You know that.”

Isabel sighed, knowing that was the truth. “You’re sure he’s in Beacon Hills?”

“I saw him myself, Isabel. He’s either working with Lilith or using her to get to the Eye.”

“Wait,” Peter suddenly said. “She thinks he’s helping her get the Eye. She thinks that he’ll be her ally.”

“Kenton doesn’t share power,” Devin said. “He killed the Chasseurs simply for losing Isabel.” Isabel’s phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

“It’s Deaton,” She answered it and put it on speaker. “Yeah?”

_Isabel, were you able to find it?_

“Yeah, Derek, Scott and Deucalion were right. I buried it with her.”

_Do you have it now?_

“Why?”

_If you have it, you cannot bring it back to Beacon Hills._

“A little too late for that, Doc,” Devin said as they passed the sign announcing they were entering Beacon Hills. “We just passed into the city limits.”

_Then you come to the animal clinic._

“Well, we were actually going to head there first anyway. We had something odd happen.”

_Odd how?_

“I think it’ll be better to show you,” Isabel hung up. “Is it me, or did he almost sound panicked?”

“I’ve only heard that tone on him a few times,” Scott said. “I think he knows about Kenton.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He used that same tone when he realized I was the one Deucalion was really after to join his pack. When he realized I was a True Alpha.”

Derek stepped on the gas.

 

~~~

 

Parrish was waiting at the door when Derek pulled up.

“What are you doing here?” Isabel asked.

“Pack meeting. The whole gang’s here.” They walked in to see the entire pack, Chris, and Deucalion were in the animal clinic. Peter suddenly growled when he saw a limp but very angry looking Lilith on the floor against the wall.

“She’s not doing anything any time soon,” Deucalion said.

Stiles picked up her wrist then dropped it. “Kanima venom,” he said. Isabel walked over to her and crouched.

“Isabel, there’s something really important you need to hear,” Deaton said.

Isabel didn’t respond, only continued to look Lilith in the eye. “We know that you’ve allied with Kenton.”

“Well, she obviously already knew about that,” Isaac said.

“What of it?” Lilith asked.

“Do you really think he’ll let you keep the Eye? He hired the Procurers to find it and then killed them when they didn’t. I’m actually surprised you’re still alive. Which only means you’re still useful to him. But once you have the Eye, he’ll kill you. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s killed a witch.”

“He promised I could have my revenge against Peter. And he promised me the Eye.”

“Look, Lilith, I’m sorry for breaking your heart,” Peter said. “I’m sorry that you couldn’t move on. But this hate is only going to get you killed. It _will_ cost you your life. Trust me. I know. And since you were in my head, you should know what that hatred and anger cost me,” He knelt next to Isabel. “It cost me a niece and the trust and love of my nephew. It cost me my life and my Alpha spark. None of those costs were worth it. Just let it go, Lilith.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Peter. You had a Banshee to bring you back to life. A daughter to love. I have nothing. The Eye will give me everything.”

“The Eye will only get you killed,” Isabel said. “Kenton does not share power. He will kill you and take the Eye for himself. Its power isn’t worth death.”

“You don’t even know what it does!”

“But I have an idea. I promise you, Lilith, Kenton will betray you, just as he did those that helped him rise to power.” Lilith fell quiet. Isabel stood and turned to Deaton. “She’s right about the Eye having power. With it, we can defeat Kenton. But there is something else it can do that we had no idea it could.”

“What do you mean?” Deaton asked.

“Devin, show them what else the Eye can do.”

Devin turned around, pulling his shirt off.

“Oh, come on!” Stiles said.

“Shut up,” Danny said.

“Stop enjoying this.” Devin’s grey wings slowly extended. “Wait a minute. I thought his wings were black. What does grey mean?” Devin turned around, his eyes glowing blue. “What the holy hell!?”

“The Eye can turn a Dark back to Pure,” Devin said. “It shouldn’t be possible.”

“Do you think it would have worked on Vincent?” Kira asked, slowly.

Isabel shook her head. “I really don’t think so. Devin is a unique case.”

“What do you mean?” Sean asked.

“I didn’t turn by choice, like most of the others have," Devin explained. "I accidentally killed another Pure because I was a bit delirious at the time. I didn’t know what I was doing, but the act turned me Dark.”

“But his heart was still Pure,” Deaton added. “Which is probably why the Eye was able to reverse it in Devin.”

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do,” Isabel said. “A plan that hopefully doesn’t result in someone dying.”

 

~~~

 

Kenton was angry. He hadn’t expected the deputy to be a supernatural creature. He’d assumed he was working with the pack, helping keep their activities a secret, not be a protector of that secret. He’d heard about his kind but had never actually met one in person. Now he knew why they were treated with respect. A respect he didn’t show and he paid for that mistake. Most of his chest and arms were raw from the severe burn he’d received. the puncture wounds from his claws painful and black.. He was going to lie low for a little while and heal, then he was going to send Lilith against the deputy, knowing her magic would work against him.

 

~~~

 

“He attacked you?” Stilinski asked. He, Parrish, Rafe, and Sean were standing in the sheriff’s office.

“He broke into my house," Parrish explained. "We defended ourselves.”

“You know regular bullets don’t work on Valkyries,” Rafe said.

“I noticed,” He looked over at Sean. “Sean was using my personal piece. I must have had some of the Nightshade rounds still in it.”

“Yeah, when I shot him, he took off.”

“Good thing you still had some of the Nightshade then. I’m pretty sure he would have killed you,” Stilinski said. “Stiles was telling me about this guy. The original Valkyrie?”

“The first Dark Valkyrie,” Sean said. “He’s the one that attacked me at the house when I found my parents’ bodies. We’re in way over our head, Sheriff. We can’t ask that you put your deputies in harm’s way over this. Or you for that matter.”

“Sean, this is my job.”

“Sean’s right, Noah,” Rafe agreed. “This is bigger than us. We should leave this to the pack and the Hunters.”

“The only Hunter we have is Chris.”

“I’ll help the pack,” Parrish said. Sean just looked at him. “Chris has been training me to be a Hunter. Thought it would come in handy if I came across any dangerous supernaturals.”

Stilinski sighed.

“You know, that’s not such a bad idea,” Rafe said. “We should start including Supernatural Defense 101 as required training for the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department.” Sean snorted a laugh while Stilinski gave him a dirty look. “What?”

“When did you become a comedian?”

“Today apparently.”

“All joking aside, this is probably going to be the biggest, most dangerous thing this town has dealt with since the nogitsune,” Parrish said. “And we all know how that ended.”

Stilinski nodded. “Two deaths in the pack and several of us almost dead,” Stilinski rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You know I can’t promise to keep my people out of this.”

“But you can keep more of them from getting hurt or killed,” Sean said.

“I hope.”

 

~~~

 

“You know this Kanima venom isn’t going to hold me forever,” Lilith said. “No matter how many times you poison me with a drop. Eventually you’ll not catch me moving.”

“Will you shut up already?” Stiles said. “You talking nonstop is annoying.”

“Sound familiar?” Peter asked. Stiles jumped.

“Damn it, Peter!” Peter grinned, having purposely not made any noise just to make Stiles jump. “What are you doing here?”

“Relieving you.”

“Uh, no.”

Devin appeared in the doorway. “Go home, Stiles,” the Valkyrie said. “Get some sleep.”

Stiles looked between the two. “What are you, the babysitter?”

Devin sighed. “Stiles, if you don’t leave, I’m going to use the Kanima venom on you and put you in the back of your Jeep.”

“Fine. Fine,” Stiles stood up, putting the toxin into Devin’s hand. “She’s been really mouthy for the past hour.”

“So were you when you were Void.”

“Why does everyone insist on continuously bringing that up?”

“Because it annoys you,” Peter said. “Shoo!”

Stiles threw his hands up and left.

Lilith looked between the two as Devin shut the door. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I want to know something, Lilith,” Peter said. “I want to know why you decided to trust Kenton.”

“What do you care?”

“Because both Isabel and I know him,” Devin said. “We know what he’s capable of.” He crouched down so he could be level with the witch. “Do you even know anything about him?”

“He promised me the power of the Eye.”

“And you believed him?” Peter asked. “You believed the word of a Dark Valkyrie?”

Lilith didn’t say anything.

“Well, let me enlighten you on Kenton,” Devin said. “He’s from one of the powerful Valkyrie families, right up there with the Evans. The Edwards, the Blackwoods, Evans, and Sullivans were close, until Esther chose Daniel Evans over Kenton Blackwood,” Peter glanced over at Devin. “Kenton never said anything to anyone about his love for Esther Sullivan, although many families wanted to join theirs with the Sullivans.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Because the Sullivans were the Keepers of the Eye and the most powerful family among the Valkyrie. So when Esther chose to marry Daniel, the Evans became the new Keepers once the Eye passed to her. Esther was an only child, so the Sullivans’ line was destined to die with her. Kenton’s anger and jealousy grew larger with each passing year and by the time Isabel was born, Kenton could no longer control himself and killed the Sullivans. But they had already passed the Eye to Esther, thanks to my family’s precognitive abilities. When he killed Esther’s family, he turned Dark. Others soon followed him and helped him take control of the leadership from the Edwards. He then promptly killed those that helped him, drawing on their power. It really wouldn’t have surprised me if he or his people had gotten to Vincent and planted into his mind the doubts and anger that led to him choosing the Dark path.”

“Lovely story,” Lilith said. “But what does that have to do with me?”

“He’s only using you to get the Eye. He’s always wanted the Eye for himself. With the Eye, he will be unstoppable. Kenton only promised to let you have it to get your cooperation and help. It’s the only reason you’re still alive.”

“Lilith,” Peter said. “Is my breaking your heart worth destroying the world over?” Lilith didn’t answer. “Is it worth allowing yourself to be tricked into handing over a powerful artifact to a man who will murder you the moment he has it? Is it worth dying for?”

Lilith looked down, realizing that Peter was right. The heartbreak and anger wasn’t worth destroying everything. It wasn’t worth dying for. She closed her eyes, the hole in her heart breaking wide open. A pain she could physically feel. It took both him and a former Dark Valkyrie to make her see what she had done because of her pain. Tears escaped through her lashes. “No,” she whispered, slowly looking up at them. “But I have nothing to live for,” She looked at Peter. “But I will help you against Kenton. Then you will never see me again.”


	31. "Work Your Magic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and Lilith come up with a plan to take on Kenton.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Derek said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “She gives you some tears and you believe her,” Peter had told him and Isabel about Lilith’s offer of help. “She tried to kill both you and Isabel. She almost succeeded in killing Sean. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Derek,” Isabel put her hand on his arm before turning to face Peter. “But I do want to hear your reason why.”

“She wanted the Eye to make herself powerful. Because I broke her heart and she wanted me dead for doing so. I get that. That blind anger made her do something that we made her realize she shouldn’t have.”

“We?”

“Devin and I. Look, Devin knows a lot more than he lets on. I know how this whole Dark/Pure thing started.”

“You do?” Isabel asked. “How did Devin know?”

“Because his family was there when it started. It all started over Kenton being jealous of your father.”

“What?”

“Apparently Kenton was in love with your mother. And every family wanted to be on their good side.”

“Why?” Derek asked.

“The Sullivans were the Keepers of the Eye apparently, which made them the most powerful and respected family. The Blackwoods, Greenes, Edwards, and Evans were on up there too, but when your mother chose your father, it sent Kenton down the wrong path.”

Isabel crossed her arms. “So you and Devin are trying to blame all this on my mother?”

Peter’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Oh no! Not at all. Kenton never said a word about his feelings for Esther. So I’m not sure if she even knew. When Kenton murdered the Sullivans, because of the Greenes’ ability to predict the future, they’d already passed the eye to their daughter.”

“Which is when my parents made the vow to never go Dark.”

“According to Devin it is.”

“You took your mother’s maiden name to hide from your brother?” Derek asked.

“In hindsight, not my best idea.” Isabel looked back at Peter. “Where is she now?”

“Devin’s apartment. They’re hatching out a plan.”

 

~~~

 

Devin rubbed his temples. Between him and Lilith, they straightened up his apartment, Lilith using her magic on the damage she’d made. Now they were sitting in his living room brainstorming how to take on a powerful Dark Valkyrie. “He’s not _that_ stupid,” he said. “He’s a Valkyrie. He’ll be able to sense Isabel is nowhere around. Besides, she won’t let us fight in her place.”

“I guess just running is out of the question too?”

“I think you know the answer to that one.”

Lilith leaned back, blowing air out her mouth. “Would he know if someone is lying?” Devin looked up. “I mean, wolves can tell through the rhythm of a heartbeat if someone is lying. Can a Valkyrie do the same?”

Devin shook his head. “No, he’d have to rely on body language and tells. Do you have an idea?”

“Make him think one of you is betraying Isabel. It obviously can’t be Derek since he knows they’re together. Scott either, being the Alpha,” A thoughtful look passed over her face as she tapped her lips. A sharp pain went through the middle of Devin’s forehead and he put his fingertips against it. “Deucalion? He has a history of betrayal.”

Devin knew he was about to have a premonition. “Lilith.”

“No, there’s been rumors that he’s allies with the True Alpha,” She was oblivious to Devin’s pained looked as the pain grew worst. “Maybe Peter. Not everyone in the pack trusts him.”

“Lilith.” The pain in his voice caught her attention. She saw Devin in obvious distress.

“Devin? What’s wrong?” Lilith sat next to him on the couch.

“Move the table. I don’t have much time.” She moved the table away from them just as Devin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor, right where the table had been.

“Devin!”

 

_“So you finally decided to stop fighting it, Greene,” Kenton said, a smile on his face. Devin and Lilith were outside the Hale House, an unconscious Isabel on the ground in front of them._

_“I no longer see the point of it. The pack was never going to accept me as one of them. She was never going to let them give me a chance.”_

_“That’s why the Pure cannot coexist with the Dark. Why the Dark have to wipe them out,” Kenton turned to Lilith. “Did you finally succeed in procuring it?”_

_Lilith held out the Eye of Odin. “Once Devin lured her away from the others, it was a piece of cake.”_

_Kenton frowned. “The others still live?”_

_“Not for long,” Devin answered. “I was able to get my hands on the rarest form of wolfsbane. Even their Druid will not be able to counter it in time, if at all.”_

_Kenton smiled. “Good,” He reached for the necklace, but Lilith jerked it back. “What of our deal?”_

_“I promised you would be my queen in this new world. I reward those that help me,” Lilith held it out again and he took it. He looked down at Isabel. “You look so much like your mother. Oh, Esther. You should have choose me. Otherwise I would never have been forced to resort to this.” Kenton flicked out his talons and held his arm up just as a bloodcurdling shriek was heard._

 

Devin opened his eyes, looking up at Lilith’s face above his. “Please don’t do that,” he said.

“Sorry,” She moved to the side as Devin sat up. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Right before a premonition I get a sharp pain at my third eye. I usually have a few minutes before it takes hold.”

“What did you see?”

“Your idea might work.”

Lilith blinked. “It will?”

“But it has to be you and I. Kenton will believe the betrayal if it’s the two of us, but…”

“I don’t like the but.”

“We’ll need to make an exact replica of the Eye.”

Lilith bit her lip. “It’s possible for me to make it, but I’ll need the Eye to do it and Isabel isn’t just going to hand it over.”

“No, she won’t,” Devin looked over at the witch. “Will you be able to do it with an audience?”

“Maybe. I’ve never had someone watch me do an intricate spell before,” She looked at Devin. “We need to tell them the plan anyway. Maybe you can convince her that I’ll need to have it in my hand to be able to replicate it.”

“We can only try.”

 

~~~

 

“Absolutely not!” Stiles exclaimed. The entire pack was at the animal clinic.

Isabel rolled her eyes. “She wasn’t asking you, Stiles,” she said.

“I know you have no reason to trust me after what I did," Lilith said. "But this might be the only chance we have. If what Devin saw comes to pass, we’ll need to replicate the Eye and use you as bait.”

“And you have officially gone insane,” Peter commented. “He’s after Isabel and you want to hand her to him on a silver platter.”

“He’s after the Eye. He’s after Isabel because she’s the last Keeper.”

Isabel held a finger up. “Standing right here. Don’t talk about me like I’m not.” This brought a snicker out of Lindsey.

“This will be completely up to you, of course, since you’re the one that will draw him out. The pack will be in hiding in the woods around the Hale house. I have a spell that will hide the supernaturals from being sensed by Kenton. But there’s no way in hell I’m risking the actual Eye in case this doesn’t work.”

“This is the worst plan ever,” Stiles interjected. “It’s not going to work.”

“And your plans aren’t?” Scott asked, earning a dirty look from his best friend. “But he does have a point. We’ve never really had anything go according to plan.”

“The plan we had to stop Void worked,” Kira interjected.

“But we lost Aiden,” Lydia said, a sad tone to her voice.

“It’s really the only plan we have,” Derek said. Isabel looked over at him. “But the last time we used you as bait, I thought I lost you. This isn’t Vincent and his flock, this is the original Dark Valkyrie. This can go wrong six ways from Sunday.”

“I know,” She turned back to Lilith. “And you’re right. None of us have a legitimate reason to trust you. You’ve tried to kill several of us. You’ve attacked us, used your magic on us,” Lilith lowered her head. “You’re asking us to trust you when we don’t know if you really are turning against Kenton or just biding your time and planning on turning against us again.”

“I get that,” Lilith said. “I understand that I’m asking a lot of you. But if you want to avenge your mother’s family and your own family, I’m asking you to have faith in me that I can do this. Just trust me long enough for me to make the replica. Then trust me to hide you from Kenton when the time comes.”

Isabel remained quiet.

“What’s so hard about saying no?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles,” Deucalion said sternly. “It’s not your decision.”

“It should be a pack decision.”

“No, it’s going to be Isabel’s decision since she’s the one we’re using as bait,” Sean said. “And the ones going on this suicide mission.”

“You’re not helping either,” Deucalion said, giving Sean a look.

While the three argued, Derek turned Isabel towards him. “No matter what you decide, I’m going to be with you in this. We’ll do this together. As a pack,” Isabel looked into his olive eyes before she nodded.

She turned towards Deaton, who had been silent through the whole discussion, and nodded. He nodded in return and turned, opening a cabinet and carefully pulling out a wooden box. He walked over to Isabel and handed it to her. Isabel walked over to the table Lilith was standing in front of and set the box down, her hands resting on it. “I’m going to trust you. Only because of Devin,” She pushed the box towards the witch. “Work your magic.”


	32. Dark Verses Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel faces off with Kenton.

Lilith led the way to the meeting place, Devin right behind her with Isabel slung over his shoulder. “Don’t feel bad about this, Devin,” the witch said. “There’s no shame in choosing the winning team.”

“They trusted us.”

“That was their mistake.” They reached the house.

The door opened and a bare chested Kenton stepped outside, pitch black wings extended. “Now this was unexpected,” he said, looking over the two standing in front of him. “The witch and the rebellious Dark. I see you brought me a present.”

Devin unshouldered Isabel, the Pure Valkyrie landing unceremoniously on the ground at his feet. “We did.”

Kenton smiled. “So you finally decided to stop fighting it, Greene.”

“I no longer see the point of it. The pack was never going to accept me as one of them. She was never going to let them give me a chance.”

“That’s why the Pure cannot coexist with the Dark. Why the Dark have to wipe them out,” Kenton turned to Lilith. “Did you finally succeed in procuring it?”

Lilith pulled the Eye of Odin out of her jeans’ pocket and held it where Kenton could see it. “Once Devin lured her away from the others, it was a piece of cake.”

Kenton frowned. “The others still live?”

“Not for long,” Devin answered. “I was able to get my hands on the rarest form of wolfsbane. Even their Druid will not be able to counter it in time, if at all.”

“What of the Deputy?”

“Nothing Kanima venom wouldn’t take care of.”

Kenton smiled. “Good.”

He reached for the necklace, but Lilith jerked it back. “What of our deal?”

“I promised you would be my queen in this new world. I reward those that help me,” Lilith held it out again and he took it. “I finally have it in my hands. The world will bow before the Valkyrie or die.” He looked down at Isabel before crouching. “You look so much like your mother. Oh, Esther. You should have choose me. Otherwise I would never have been forced to resort to this.” Kenton flicked out his talons and held his arm up just as a bloodcurdling shriek was heard. Kenton stopped. “You didn’t take care of the Banshee.”

“She wasn’t a threat,” Lilith said.

Kenton stood. “Do you have any idea what a Banshee’s voice can do?”

“She is fighting it so much that she doesn’t know her own power. Her denial of what she is has caused the deaths of her pack.”

“She’s a thread I cannot afford to allow to remain loose,” Kenton slipped the chain of the Eye over his head. “We must deal with her now.”

“You’re suggesting we kill a teenage girl because of something she has no idea she can do?” Devin asked.

“You’ve chosen to join me, Greene. You need to completely give up your morals. They have no place among the Dark Valkyrie.” He took a step forward, extending his wings to take fight before stopping. Devin and Lilith looked at one another. “Something isn’t right.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Lilith asked.

Kenton turned back towards them. “What have you done to the Eye?”

“I’ve done nothing to it. Why?”

Kenton reached up to the Eye. “You’ve done something to it!”

“Now why would I do something to the Eye?”

“Because you want it for yourself!”

Lilith smiled. “I do want it for myself, I’ll admit. But how can I be your queen and use it for my own gain if I did something to it?”

Kenton narrowed his eyes at her. Movement at the tree line caught Kenton’s attention.

“You do realize this is private property,” All three turned around to see an older man at the edge of the woods, a crossbow in his hands. “And you’re trespassing.”

“You should have taken care of the Argent,” Kenton growled. “You’re outmatched, Hunter.”

“Am I?” Sean and Lindsey stepped out of the woods behind him. “I think the odds are fairly even.”

Kenton laughed. “Two Darks and a witch? I think you are highly outmatched. You couldn’t even take out Vincent and his flock without resorting to using the entire Beacon Hills pack. What hope does a washed out Hunter, a failure of a Procurer, and a little girl have against us?”

“Don’t you mean against you?”

Kenton spun around and Isabel’s voice. She was standing with her pure white, iridescent wings spread behind her and her eyes glowing bright blue. “What are you two doing?” Devin stood next to Isabel, Lilith off to the side. “Kill her!”

“Oh, I have a confession, Kenton,” Devin said, pulling his shirt over his head. Kenton turned at the sound of a gun being cocked. Parrish stepped out next to Sean. “I didn’t poison the pack.”

Kenton spun back towards the two Valkyries. “Traitor!” he screamed. His anger turned to shock when he saw Devin’s eyes glowing blue and his grey wings extended. “That’s not possible.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing.”

Kenton charged at them, Isabel Screamed and charged at him.

 

~~~

 

Derek woke out of a dead sleep as the shrill scream of the Banshee filled the air. He immediately noticed that Isabel was missing. “Isabel?” He couldn’t hear her heartbeat or smell her. “Isabel!” He threw the covers off him and darted to his dresser just as the phone rang. Derek answered it as he pulled out his clothes. “Isabel?”

" _Oh, God! She’s not with you?"_ Lydia’s panicked voice was on the other end.

“What are you sensing?”

" _What else does a Banshee sense? They’re all going to die. Tonight."_

Derek hung up without another word and ran from the loft. He knew exactly where they would be. He only hoped he’d make it to his childhood home in time.

 

~~~

 

The yard outside the house was in chaos with the three Valkyrie having World War III. Lilith had been forced to retreat back to avoid talons and wings.

“I can’t get a clear shot,” Parrish said. “Not without risking hitting Isabel or Devin.”

“This wasn’t very well thought out, was it?” Lindsey commented.

“Apparently not.”

Lilith was looking for an opening to use her magic. Kenton managed to break away long enough to use his wings to cause a gust of wind to push the two Pure back. Devin and Lilith went flying backwards but Isabel dug into the ground. “Seems we’re at an impasse, Isabel,” Kenton said. Isabel stood, the four slash marks down her cheek closing rapidly. Kenton then caught sight of the Eye of Odin resting against her chest, having come out from her shirt during the fighting. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Did you really think we didn’t have a plan to counter you, Kenton? That we would just attack blindly?”

“I wouldn’t have put it past you to run like the coward you are.”

“Do I look like I’m running?” Kenton staggered backwards. “Feeling weak yet?”

“What did you do to me?”

“My Alpha would definitely not approve of this if he knew, but we managed to get a hold of Crimson Nightshade. Just for you.”

Kenton’s eyes widened before he ripped the fake Eye from his neck. “You couldn’t beat me, so you poison me?”

“Oh, I could beat you, but killing you would ensure Beacon Hills and every other innocent in this town would be protected from you. Every innocent Pure Valkyrie forced to hide from you would be protected.”

“Oh, I won’t make this easy for you.” He glanced over at Lilith, who had her eyes closed in concentration and her lips moving as she cast a spell. “I won’t make it easy for any of you.” He then let out a full Scream and leapt forward, digging his talons into Lilith's stomach before any of them could stop him. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, before she set his chest on fire. Kenton screamed. Isabel rammed her shoulder into his stomach and the two grappled. The ended up rolling down the incline behind the house. Isabel dug her talons into Kenton’s burned chest as he landed on top of her.

“Give me the Eye!” Kenton screamed. Isabel blocked him from reaching for the jewel. “I deserve it!”

“You deserve nothing!” She kicked him off her and she immediately jumped to her feet. “I know that you wanted my mother. I know my family is dead because of your petty jealousy. My father, my mother, my brother died because you couldn’t handle the rejection. Because she chose Daniel over you! Can’t you see what you’ve done because you want power? The woman you claimed to love died because of you!”

Kenton staggered to his feet. “I was better for her. The Blackwoods could have given her everything she ever wanted. I loved her, but she rejected me for a lesser man. The Evans may have been an influential family, but they didn’t deserve to become Keepers. Daniel didn’t deserve her.”

“Neither did you. She wasn’t some prize to be fought over. She wasn’t property. She followed her heart, Kenton. And you blame her for that. So you decide to kill her family and take her husband from her. Make her son turn against her and cause her death,” Isabel wrapped her fingers around the Eye. “I am the Keeper now. And you will never hurt anyone one else again.”

Kenton charged at her again as Isabel let the pure white light burst from her body. Kenton flew backwards and hit a tree hard enough to break it. When the light died down, Kenton staggered to his feet again. “You’ll have to kill me to keep me from taking the Eye from you,” Isabel flicked out her talons and Kenton scoffed. “But you know if you kill me, you’re no longer a Pure. You’ll not be any better than me.”

Isabel took a step forward as Kenton gave a cry of pain, his back arching backwards. Claws rested against his throat. “She doesn’t have to be the one to kill you,” a fully transformed Derek said into his ear. “I owe you.” Isabel didn’t even move to stop Derek as he dragged his claws across Kenton’s throat. His eye were wide as he gurgled as he fell.

Isabel broke a stick off, the wood rippling until a sword was in its place. Isabel calmly walked up to his body before placing the tip of the blade on his chest over his heart. “Your reign of terror and fear ends tonight,” Isabel drove the blade through his heart. Kenton went completely limp and Isabel let out a ragged breath. “It’s over.”

Derek walked over to her. “Are you alright?”

Isabel nodded before she looked over at him. “Where did you come from?”

Derek put his hands on her arms. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would have helped you without question.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. I couldn’t put you in that kind of danger,” She looked up at him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Lydia.”

“She sensed our deaths.”

“Yeah.”

Isabel’s eyes widened. “Lilith!” She darted back up the incline, Derek right behind her.


	33. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski seeks advice from Deaton. Isabel looks for a place to hide the Eye of Odin

Everyone was gathered in one spot when Isabel and Derek returned.

Sean saw them and went over to them. “Lilith doesn’t look like she’s going to make it. Devin wants to do something with his blood and she won’t let him.”

“He wants to heal her,” Isabel explained. “Our blood has a healing property to it.” He walked back with them. Parrish had his hand pressed against her stomach and she was laying on the ground. She was pale and Isabel could tell she was dying.

Parrish looked up at Isabel. “I can’t get the bleeding to stop and she’s not letting Devin do that blood thing to heal her,” he explained. “I can call an ambulance but I’m not exactly sure how to explain this.”

“Don’t,” Lilith said. “I’m not worth it.”

“You are worth it. I’m not going to let you die without trying.”

“Don’t bother.”

Isabel moved Parrish’s hands out of the way. “Call that ambulance and Stilinski,” She looked at Derek. He nodded, knowing exactly what she was asking of him. He moved to the other side of Isabel while Parrish went to make his phone call.

“Please don’t waste your energy on me,” Derek ignored her as he placed his hand on her arm, her pain visibly traveling up his arm. “Please, Isabel. Make him stop. I don’t deserve saving.”

“Because of the harm you’ve done?” Isabel asked. “Because of the mistakes you’ve made?”

Lilith nodded. “I’ve killed innocent people. I tried to kill you and members of your pack.”

Derek gave a grunt before releasing Lilith arm, working his hand. “You’re not the first person to try to kill us,” he said. “Peter tried to kill me. Deucalion and his Alpha pack tried to kill all of us. Dying because you don’t think you deserve to live is probably the worst reason I can think of to die for.”

“Dying while helping you is a good reason.”

“Not like this,” Devin said. “Don’t let Kenton win like this, Lilith. Dying isn’t going to redeem you. Your anger and hurt clouded your judgment.”

“Don’t defend me. I knew what I was doing.”

“Then live and redeem yourself. I killed a Pure Valkyrie. I could have accepted that but I didn’t. And I was able to redeem myself because of that. You still have something to live for. This town and this pack will eventually need you. Need your magic,” Isabel looked at him, wondering if Devin had seen something. “You can’t give up just because you can’t see the light.” Blue lights suddenly filled the darkness. “Promise me, Lilith, that you’ll survive.”

Stilinski and Rafe jumped out of the SUV and headed towards them. Parrish went to intercept them. “What’s going on?” Stilinski asked.

“Off or on the record?” Parrish asked.

“Off.”

“We killed Kenton, but Lilith got the brunt of the whole thing and they’re trying to save her.”

“Who’s Lilith and how bad is she?”

“She’s … ah… the witch we’ve been after.” Both Stilinski and Rafe just looked at Parrish. Parrish put his hands up. “Long story and I’ll explain later. But we need that ambulance if she has any chance of surviving.”

Stilinski sighed and stepped away, reaching for the radio on his shoulder.

“Well, you guys have about five minutes to come up with a story before the ambulance gets here,” Rafe said.

“I know,” Parrish turned and went back to the others as they heard a siren in the distance.

 

~~~

 

Dr. Geyer walked towards the waiting room. He glanced around before spotting Isabel, Derek and a blond haired man he didn’t recognize. All three looked exhausted. “Have you two moved in here?” he asked when he approached them.

Isabel gave a chuckle. “Seems like it.”

The blond man stood, looking hopeful at him.

“I have good news. Your cousin is stable. Whatever she was attacked with went pretty deep. She had some internal bleeding but we were able to mend the damage,” Isabel and her friend gave a sigh of relief. “It might be a little touch and go for a while, but I don’t think you’ll have to live at the hospital again.” Derek chuckled. “Go home. All of you. I’ll keep you updated.”

 

~~~

 

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Deaton greeted. The veterinarian was closing up for the night. “I wasn’t expecting you. What can I do for you?”

“I’m glad I caught you before you went home. Scott and Isabel aren’t around, are they?”

“No, Isabel still isn’t back to work and Scott left about an hour ago. I was just catching up on paperwork.”

“Good, because I could use your advice on something.” Deaton motioned for him to pull up a chair. “You know about Lilith White, right?”

“I’m aware of the situation. A witch who used her power for evil, but in the end used it for good.”

“Yeah. That’s what I need advice on. I’ve been able to keep it under wraps that she was the one doing all the killings. That she’s the one that killed Stewart. My mind is telling me I need to arrest her for the murders and the assaults, but my gut is telling me not to,” He sighed and rubbed the bottom part of his face. “But I can’t explain how she’s responsible without revealing Beacon Hills’ secret. Or ending up in Eichen House. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I can see your predicament as a law enforcement official. You need to uphold the law and bring closure to the families of those she killed. But you are right in saying you can’t give that to them. Not without revealing the true nature of Beacon Hills. Not everyone is ready for that. And I know the pack isn’t ready for that either.” Deaton stood and went around his desk, sitting on the edge.

“So I should just let her go?”

“What did you do with Peter?”

Stilinski looked up at Deaton before nodding. “I understand. I have to let her go. But she will never be a part of the pack.”

 

~~~

 

“Your family has a vault at the high school?” Isabel asked when Derek pulled into the parking lot.

“The vault was here first. The school was built over it.”

“And nobody found it?”

“The Hales paid for the building of the school. They obviously were able to hide the vault because of that.”

“Makes sense.” Isabel followed Derek across campus until they reached the sign. Derek went around to one side and glanced around. They both knew security no longer would work at night because of all the murders and strange occurrences that happened at night. Derek flicked out his claws and inserted them into a strange symbol on the side. The symbol popped out slightly and Derek turned it right, left, and then right again.

“Stand back.” They heard the sound of stone against stone as the sign turned, revealing a set of stairs leading beneath it.

“Now that’s cool.”

Derek smiled and led the way down the stairs, opening a metal gate. “This is where my family keeps family heirlooms and items of sentimental value. The Eye will be safe down here. Only the Hales can access it.”

Isabel looked down at the box in her hand. She’d wanted a safe place to hide the Eye so it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. She looked back up and around. She spotted an empty space and set it next to another small wooden box. Derek smiled and reached up and took the box down, opening it and taking out a wooden triskilion.

“Apparently that’s the family symbol,” Isabel commented.

“It is,” Derek ran his fingers over the wood. “Just brings back memories. My family used this to teach control. It never worked on me, so Peter taught me to use my anger to anchor.”

“What do you use now?”

Derek put the triskilion back in its box and replaced it on the shelf. “I think you know the answer to that,” he said with a smile.


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin has a visitor. Sean and Lindsey plan their next step. Derek and Isabel have unexpected guests

It had been several weeks since Kenton’s death. Devin had been considering leaving Beacon Hills now that Isabel was no longer in danger. Until both Scott and Isabel asked him to stay. He was currently sitting on the couch, an offer from Chris to join him in his business sitting on the coffee table. Devin looked up at the knock on his door, not expecting anyone at this hour. Devin was genuinely surprised to see Lilith at his door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital?”

“May I come in?” Devin stepped aside, still amazed that she was walking around. Lilith came inside and Devin shut the door. “I thought about what you said, Devin.”

“Uh, what did I say?”

Lilith smiled. “The night Isabel and Derek killed Kenton. About not giving up because I couldn’t see the light.”

“Oh.”

“You were right.”

“I was?”

“About not giving up. As I lay in the hospital, the words you, Derek, and Isabel said that night kept playing over in my head. And you were right. I wanted to die because I didn’t think what I did was forgivable. I still don’t,” Devin opened his mouth to protest and Lilith held her hand up. “Let me finish, Devin,” Devin closed his mouth. “But I realized that if you could be reverted back into a Pure Valkyrie when _everyone_ thought that was impossible, then maybe there was a chance I could redeem myself for all the wrong I did. For all the evil I used my magic for. So I healed myself and left the hospital. But I wanted to see you one last time before I left town.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I have no place here. I can’t be a part of the pack. And I can’t look at Sean and Lindsey in the eye, knowing I nearly killed him in my lust for power. I really don’t have any reason to stay. But I came to tell you thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me see the truth,” Lilith kissed Devin on the cheek. “Goodbye, Devin,” She turned and walked out his door.

“Goodbye, Lilith.”

 

~~~

 

“Noah?” Melissa wasn’t exactly surprised to see Stilinski at her door. “Please tell me Scott isn’t in trouble again.”

Stilinski laughed. “Not this time,” He held up a couple of plastic bags. “But I thought I’d make up for having to cancel our last date.”

“Are you going to mess up my kitchen?”

“Well, we could mess up mine, but Stiles is home and he’d probably crash our dinner.”

Melissa laughed. “You might be right about that.” She invited him inside.

“Does pasta sound good?”

“It sounds great.” Melissa shut the door behind them with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Lindsey sat on the front steps, watching the truck drive away with what she and Sean had donated of their parents’. Sean walked over to her and sat down next to her. “So I guess this is where we move again, chasing some priceless artifact?” she asked.

“I’m done with that life, Lindsey. I should have been done with it a long time ago,” Sean sighed. “I tried to protect you from what we did. I didn’t want that life for you. _I_ didn’t even want that life,” He put his arm around his sister and pulled her into a one armed hug. “Maybe if I had stood up to them, you wouldn’t have had to be dragged around so much. And maybe I would have been able to see Laura one last time before she died.”

Lindsey looked up, wide-eyed. “You know?”

“I know. I’ve known since it happened. And you’re going to think I’m crazy but I saw her when I was in a coma.”

“I’m friends with a bunch of shapeshifters and a Banshee and you think seeing your ex-girlfriend while in a coma is crazy?”

“Okay, you win,” Lindsey giggled, before sighing. “What?”

“It’s just this is the first time I’ve been able to fit in anywhere and now we’re leaving.”

Sean looked down at his sister. “Lindsey, we’re only moving across town, not out of state. We’re not going anywhere.”

Lindsey’s face brightened. “Really?”

“This is our home now. And we’re not leaving.”

 

~~~

 

Derek pulled up to his building, the headlights illuminating several men standing in front of it. “What the hell?” he asked out loud.

“Is that who I think it is?” Isabel asked.

“Severo Calavera. But what are they doing here?”

“Let’s go ask.” Isabel opened the door.

“Isabel!”

Isabel walked right up to Severo, Derek right behind her. “You know this is private property.”

“I really don’t care.”

“What do you want?” Derek asked.

“We’ve tracked La Loba back to Beacon Hills. Where is she?”

“Does it look like we know?” Isabel shot back.

“Why would she come back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked.

“You tell me, Lobito.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the name Araya had given him. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“Look, Calavera,” Isabel said, annoyance in her voice. “We haven’t seen her. And she knows better than to come sniffing around here anyway. We’re not her allies.”

“Are you not?” Severo asked, implying the two were lying about it.

“I think you know the answer to that, Hunter.” Derek suddenly froze, a puzzled look on his face. Severo brought his shotgun up, eyeing the werewolf. Isabel turned to see why the Hunter was so intent on her boyfriend. “Derek?”

“There’s something else here,” he said. “I’ve caught a scent I’m not familiar with.”

“What kind of scent?”

“Like death.”

A moment later, the first shot went off and Isabel went down.

“Isabel!”


End file.
